What I Really Need
by MyLove4HimIsReal
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have returned from the Victory Tour with a bit of an awkward relationship and a fake engagement to save their lives isn't helping. But after 1 scary night and 1 terrifying day Peeta and Katniss become closer than ever and are forced into things that could bring them closer or break their hearts. AFTER THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

What I Really Need

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

As I get off the train from the Victory Tour, I rush straight to Prim and my mum. "Hello mum, hi Little Duck. Oh I have missed you so much, let's go home." I suggest they nod and we begin to walk home.

As we reach home I scoop up a ball of snow and throw it at Prim. "Hey!" she turns and looks at me. "what can't a big sister have any fun after she has been away for 2 weeks." I laugh once I finish but then cop a mouthful of snow. Prim and I stay out for hours throwing snow while our mother was inside. That was when we noticed Peeta, "Hey Peeta," I say and give him a wave. I get a wave in return. I see Prim drop the snow in her hand and run to Peeta. This will be sweet.

Peeta POV

I feel a pair of hands wrap around my middle just as I am about to open the door to my home. I turn around to find Prim hugging my middle. "I am glad you and Katniss are back Peeta. I missed both of you." Prim says. I look down at her and smile. I bend down so I am her height, "I am glad to be home Prim and I missed you too. Also now that you're here can you do me a favour if this ever needed?" I ask, Prim nods her head in curiosity. "Promise me you will always look after Katniss if needed, especially at night." I say, "I promise Peeta, how will I know if it is needed?" Prim questions me, "believe me Prim you will just know." She nods and heads back to Katniss who has already gone inside. Sweet child, I think to myself.

Katniss POV

"Ready for dinner Prim?" I ask as she enters the kitchen, "always ready." She beams with delight, if only she had beamed like that before this new life. We sit and eat dinner together as a family. "I am glad you are home with us Katniss." My mother states, "thrilled to be home." I reply. I begin to think about Peeta suddenly. I feel so sorry that I have put this fake engagement on his shoulders, I only did it to keep him and my family safe.

I excuse myself from the table and say I am tired. I head upstairs change into some comfy pyjamas and head to sleep. Praying that I have no nightmares, as I don't know how it free myself from them on my own


	2. Chapter 2: An Apology

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 2

Prim POV

I wake in the middle of the night to screams, which is when a little voice comes into my head "especially at night" I rush into Katniss's room and see her thrashing around and screaming. I go over to her and stop her from moving, "Katniss, Katniss wake up it's just a dream." I say, but yet she doesn't stop, after about 10minutes the movement & screaming stops then eyes open. She begins to breathe heavily, so I place my hands on her shoulders & tell her to calm down, which eventually she does. "I am sorry I woke you Little Duck." She says, "it's fine Katniss & anyway you were thrashing around and screaming." As I finish speaking I lean over and give Katniss a big hug, which luckily I get one in return. "Go back to bed Prim you need your sleep." Katniss tells me, so I nod and walk out of the room, it is a going to be a long few nights.

PEETA POV

I hear my alarm go off which signals me to get up for work. As I do I begin to think about Katniss, god I love her so much. I would take a bullet for her but I don't know if she feels the same way, after recent events or if she ever has. I shower dress & head downstairs for breakfast.

As I make breakfast I hear a knock on the front door. I check the clock 6:40. Who would be knocking at this time, maybe my mother telling me to hurry up? As I open the door I am surprised to see Prim out this early, "Prim, come in, take a seat. Um what can I do for you?" I watch as Prim takes a seat and turns to face me, "I wanted to talk to you about Katniss and what you said." I go and take a seat in front of her "sure Prim." I listen as Prim speaks, "I finally understand what you meant about looking after Katniss cause the nightmares happened last night. I was curious though does it normally take 10-15 minutes to wake her?" She asks. My head is hung low in grief for Katniss but I raise my head to answer Prim, "no, not when I had to wake her on the tour." I answer, "wait you slept with each other on the Victory Tour. Can I ask how that came to be?" Prim asks me, "well one night I had woken from my nightmares on my own, so I decided to walk the train a bit. As I walked down the corridor where our rooms were, I heard Katniss scream and rushed to her. Then once I found out it was a dream I turned to leave which is when she asked to stay with her and so I did." I finish and Prim smiles at my generosity to her sister. "Well Prim I'd love if you could stay but I need to eat and get to work." I check the clock, I have to be there in 15 minutes. "Bye Peeta," I hear Prim say, "bye Prim." I and continue on with my day.

KATNISS POV

I get up and go to have a bath to clear my head. I fill it up with hot water and get in. It feels so nice just to be relaxed. After about 10minutes I hear the front door open and shut. I almost jump out of the bath, I grab my robe and race out to see who it is to my surprise it is Prim. "Prim, where were you?" I begin to panic, "its fine Katniss. I was talking to Peeta." She answers, what on earth was she doing there? "Ok, I will be down in a sec." With that I go back to take a bath. I think about Peeta, I feel bad that I put this on his shoulders. He has loved me forever and I have taken that chance of something real from him.

I finish having a bath and go get dressed. As I walk downstairs I can smell warm milk. "Mind if I have some Little Duck?" I ask her, she shakes her head and pours me a glass. I walk into the study and begin to write my letter.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I am so sorry that I have put you in this mess, you deserve to have to play games all the time to be safe. You deserve to be free to make you own choices and be able to love anyone you want without a fake engagement or stupid parties._

_I understand that you are a bit upset with me and I completely want you to be. I got us into this mess, it is my burden to carry not yours. I understand if you need space and I completely respect that. Please just know I am not angry with you. You helped me on the train and I am so thankful. One more thing I am sorry about this, I understand you have loved me forever, I didn't think anyone would like me like that, I am so sorry I have taken away from you what you wanted to be real._

_Katniss,_

_Please forgive me._

As I finish I am on the verge of tears, I wipe them from my eyes and walk out of the study. "Prim," I walk back to the kitchen to find her and my mother making something, "yes Katniss." "Are you going into town today?" I ask her, "yes, mum and I are going to the bakery, why?" she asks. I hand her the letter, "please give that to Peeta." I go and give my mum a hug and then go upstairs.

PEETA POV

FEW HOURS LATER

I am working out back when my older brother of 2 walks in, "Hey Peeta," Billy says. "Hi Billy, what can I do for you?" I ask him, "what if I was to say that a girl is asking to speak to you and her last name is Everdeen." Billy comments, I walk out to the counter and see Prim and her mother standing there. "Hey girls, what can we do for you?" I ask them smiling, "well I would like to get some of your yummy bread please, oh and Prim here wants to talk to you." Mrs Everdeen says. My father attends to Mrs Everdeen while I talk to Prim, "what's up Prim?" I ask her, she hands me a letter. "From Katniss, she wanted me to give it to you." I nod and thank her as she leaves. I watch them go and my mother walks over to me, "you're not reading that now. You have work to do." She says, I nod and get back to work while my brothers snigger.

KATNISS POV

My mother and sister aren't home yet so I decide to go to the woods and see if Gale is there. I grab my jacket and boots, put them on and walk out the door.

I reach the fence and climb through it, I make sure no one is watching and run into the woods. I have reached the tree line so I can stop running and I begin to walk. As I walk further I see someone in the distance, "Hey Catnip," Gale says. "It is weird how you can hear me so far away." I say. He turns to face me and gives me a big hug, "I missed you to Gale." I say as it seems his hug speaks for him. He nods. We walk over to the hollow log where we stash our bows and arrows. We put them on our backs on begin to hunt. As we do we read others movements so we don't need to speak. A few hours later we have caught enough meat for 2 days max, even though I don't need it. We walk out of the forest and down to the butcher to get the meat skinned and de-boned while we wait Gale speaks to me, "so how was the Victory Tour?" he asks, "not that great. But I don't wanna go through the details. How were things here in 12?" I ask. "Different, some new Head Peacekeeper showed up and got Cray's spot oh and he installed a whipping post in the square." I feel a rush of horror go through me after Gale says this. We are told that the meat is finished so I pay for it, Gale shouldn't have to with this work, and Hazel needs money.

We say our goodbyes at Gale's house and I continue to walk home. I want to be home before dark.

PEETA POV

I finish working at the bakery and head home. I am surprised my family didn't move in with me. As I reach home I hear the paper moving in my pocket. I unlock the door go inside and start the fire. I take of my shoes and coat and sit down in the kitchen to keep warm in front of the fire. I take out the letter from Katniss and begin to read,

_Dear Peeta,_

_I am so sorry that I have put you in this mess, you deserve to have to play games all the time to be safe. You deserve to be free to make you own choices and be able to love anyone you want without a fake engagement or stupid parties._

_I understand that you are a bit upset with me and I completely want you to be. I got us into this mess, it is my burden to carry not yours. I understand if you need space and I completely respect that. Please just know I am not angry with you. You helped me on the train and I am so thankful. One more thing I am sorry about this, I understand you have loved me forever, I didn't think anyone would like me like that, I am so sorry I have taken away from you what you wanted to be real._

_Katniss,_

_Please forgive me._

As I finish the letter I feel awful that she is taking the blame for this, I don't want her to feel like that. I am not upset with her, just mad that the Capitol is using us as puppets. I put the letter down and put my shoes back on. I walk across the path to the Everdeen house and knock on the door.

KATNISS POV

I go to answer the door and wonder who it could be, my mum cooking dinner so we aren't being interrupted. I open the door and I am shocked by who I say, before I could even speak Peeta embraces me in his arms. He hugs me tightly as I do the same. I begin to cry and whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I am so sorry." He hugs me tighter and begins to speak, "you're not to blame, we did this not you. OK" He says, I nod with my head on his chest. 'Katniss who is, oh hello Peeta." My mother says. "Hi Mrs Everdeen, sorry if I interrupted I just needed to talk to Katniss." I can tell Peeta is lost for words when it comes to my mother. I have seen his mother hit him which is something I could never imagine . "No, not at all. I was about to send Katniss over to see if you wanted to come round for dinner. Would you like to stay?" my mother asks him, "I'd love to." This was going to be a very fun evening.


	3. Chapter 3: Only one can wake me

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 3

Peeta POV

As I wake this morning I remember the fun I had last night with Katniss and her family, I roll over and check the clock. 6:55am. Crap, I am going to be late and my mother will lose it. I rush to get dressed and grab an apple. I rush out the door and run to the bakery. As walk in I grab my apron and begin to work when my mother walks in. "Peeta Mellark! Why are you late you were due to be here 20 minutes ago. You are an unreliable and selfish boy. So where were you?" my mother is yelling at me so I answer her so she leaves me along, "I was at the Everdeen's last night for dinner and I didn't get home till late." I answer, "so you were out with that Seam piece of crap." My mother comments, "don't talk about Katniss like that. Her and her family have more kindness than you ever will." As I say this to my mother she becomes silent and walks off.

I continue to work when Billy and Rye walk into the area, "you sure told mum off, hey Peeta." Rye laughs, "I only did because I won't have her talk about Katniss like that," I reply. They just laugh and walk off.

KATNISS POV

"Hey Prim, what do you say while mum is busy we go into town and by you a new dress or a treat of some sort," I see Prim turn around and smile, "yes please, I will go grab my coat." I watch her race upstairs to grab her coat. I am waiting at the front door for Prim when she comes racing down. We put on our shoes and leave.

We walk through the streets looking in windows of shops. We stop outside the bakery and Prim looks in the window at all the cookies and sweet treats. "Katniss can we please get a cinnamon roll?" Prim asks, she puts on the most adorable eyes so that I can't say no. "Ok, let's go in." I say, we walk into the bakery and go over to the counter. "Hi Mr Mellark, how are you?" She asks Peeta's father. "Very well thanks Prim. What can I get for you and your sister?" He asks Prim. As they talk I spot Peeta and his brothers talking out back. I see Peeta look over and give me a smile, the smile that shows he is very happy to see me. He walks over and gives me a hug. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks, "well I thought Prim and I could use a day out, so I brought Prim to town and she wanting some of your family's baking." I reply. "Het Peeta you gonna help us or do we have to come and get you." I hear someone call from the back, I turn to Peeta "who was that?" "That was Rye 1 out of 2 of my older brothers, 2nd option Rye." Peeta tells me and yells back to his brother.

A second later 2 boys come from the back of the bakery, "Katniss meet my brothers Billy & Rye." I smile towards the boys and shake their hands, "nice to meet you boys." I say and they smile, "well know we know why Peeta was late." Billy comments, I blush slightly then Prim comes over. "Hey Prim, I'll go and pay for the rolls." I walk over to Mr Mellark but he holds his hand out to stop me. "Free of charge Katniss, Prim has been helping me so I figured this could be a reward. I don't want the money." I am stunned that he has said this, "please take it, I don't want your wife to yell at you or the boys." I boys laugh a bit and Peeta tells them to shut up. "Believe me that is the least she can do." Mr Mellark replies. I thank him and say goodbye to the boys. I give Peeta a hug and walk out of the bakery with Prim.

As we arrive home from a long day, we walk into the kitchen and talk to our mother about our day in town. "So how was the bakery?" she asks us, "well I meet Peeta's brothers Billy and Rye, and Mr Mellark didn't charge us anything for the rolls which makes me worry." I finish and my mother laughs, "Mr Mellark can handle his wife. Oh I invited Gale round for dinner. I asked Hazel if she wanted to come as well but she said no because Posy is sick." I nod and head upstairs to get changed. About five minutes later there is a knock on the door and Prim rushes to get it. "Hey Gale, come on in." I hear Prim shut the door, "Hey Prim, Hi Mrs Everdeen, hey Katniss." I walk over and hug Gale, which then he hugs me back. 'Mm, something smells great Mrs Everdeen." Gale comments as he can smell dinner cooking, "why thank you Gale, it is lamb stew, it should be ready in five minutes." We go sit down and Prim sits on my lap. Gale talks about what has been going on in the mines and at home.

We talk more over dinner and Prim's school and Gale's siblings. I get up and clear the table, I say I am tired and I am going to bed. I say goodnight and head upstairs, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

PEETA POV

I am on the couch reading a book when I get a knock on the door, I check the clock 9:30, who could it be? I go to the door and open it I see Prim looking worried. "What's wrong Prim?" I ask, "it's Katniss, she went to bed a while ago and now won't stop screaming and thrashing. Mum can't wake her, neither can Gale nor can I. Mum thought because I helped her on Tour that you could wake her." Prim finishes and I rush over to her house. I burst inside and head straight upstairs to Katniss's room. As I walk in I see Gale and Mrs Everdeen holding down Katniss's arms so she doesn't move as much. "Peeta, can you please try to wake her, please." Mrs Everdeen pleaded. I go over to Katniss and kneel beside her. I begin to whisper in her ear, "Katniss this isn't real, they're just bad dreams. They're not real, they're not real." I keep talking to her and finally the thrashing stops but the screams still continue. I grab her hand from Mrs Everdeen and Gale gives me a strange look, "just go with. Let go of her arm." He surprisingly cooperates. I begin to talk to her again, "Katniss, it is just a dream, it is not real. Stay with me." I finish and she mumbles "always." Then her hand drops from mine and her head falls to the side. I watch as her eyes open, suddenly her arms are around me tightly. It feels slightly uncomfortable in front of Gale, but I couldn't care less. She begins to cry on my shoulder, "we'll let you two talk." Mrs Everdeen says and ushers the others out.

"Katniss, it's ok. You're not dreaming anymore." I tell her, "it was awful, it was awful." She continues to sob on my shoulder. "Do you want to tell me or not?" I ask, as I have always been told talking helps.

Katniss POV

I look into Peeta's blue eyes and begin to speak, "I was being held in front of Snow's mansion with Peacekeepers holding my arms, he told me I needed to be punished and this was my punishment. I looked at the steps and there were 4 wooden posts. On 3 of them were Gale, mum & Prim but the forth was empty. I could only bear so much before I lost it. He started with Prim which made my mother scream. He killed her slowly and painfully he did the same to Gale and my mother. After that I thought it was over but it wasn't. Snow told me he saved the best for last, which was when I saw you being strapped to the wood, you gave me a final look of hope, and then Snow killed you. After that it kept on replaying in my head until you woke me but the only part that replayed was you." I am held in Peeta's arms again, crying. "Katniss, I will never leave you I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you like that, I would take a bullet for you, a" I cut him off, "I don't want you hurt Peeta." He nods as to tell me he understands. I get up and head downstairs with Peeta. I am embraced by 3 pairs of arms. "Katniss are you ok?" Prim asks me, "I am now that I am awake." I hug Prim tightly when I notice my mother and Peeta talking. I can't make out what they are saying but it doesn't matter. So long as they are alive and my dreams aren't my reality.


	4. Chapter 4:tA Visit

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 4

Katniss POV

It is early and as far as I know Peeta doesn't have to work. I grab a coat and decide to go see Haymitch. I go over to his house and bang on the door. I get no answer so I walk in. "God it stinks in here." I say to no one in particular. I walk through Haymitch's house but I can't find him until he comes downstairs. "Good, we need to talk." Is the first thing I get from him in a week. I follow him to the table and sit down. "Care to explain what is so important I don't even get a hi." I say, he rolls his eyes and begins to speak. "I just got off the phone with the Game maker of this year and he says you need to be ready for the Quell, as it is going to be a really interesting group of tributes this year." As Haymitch finishes I begin to think. What could the Game Makers have in store that could make things better?

I thank Haymitch and walk out of his house. I go over to Peeta's to talk to him. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. I smile as the door opens, "hey Katniss." Peeta says. "Hi Peeta, can we talk." I ask, "sure, come on in." I walk inside and take of my clothes and shoes. I sit on the couch and Peeta walks over. "I will be one sec." He retreats to the kitchen, he returns a minute later with 2 steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He hands one to me, "thanks. Hey has Haymitch said anything to you about the Quell?" I ask, "no why?" I see the curiosity pass over his face. "Well I just went check that Haymitch was alive and as I did he spoke to me about the Quell, saying that the Game Maker said to him it is going to be an interesting year. I was wondering if it meant anything to you." I explain to him. He shakes his head, "tell you what how about we spend a day in town together tomorrow and talk this over?" He suggests, "sure thing. Well thanks for the hot chocolate and see you tomorrow." I get up and so does he, he walks me out. Before I leave I turn to face him. I am unsure whether to hug him or not so I just kiss him on the cheek. I turn and leave. I walk across the snow and over to my house. I walk in and go up to my room. I lay on my bed thinking. How do I really feel about him, do I love him the way he loves me, am I going to get us killed? A knock occurs on my door and I sit up. "Hey Katniss, I was wondering if you wanted a game of checkers?" Prim asks, "sure Prim." I get up and follow her downstairs. We sit on the floor and play our game.

We play for hours until we get bored. "Do you want some afternoon tea Prim?" I ask, "I'd love some." She gets up and follows me into the kitchen. I grab a plate and find some fresh fruit and fruit bread. I lay it on a plate. We almost devour our food. We go back to the lounge and I find a book to read to Prim. I go and choose Snow White as it was Prim's favourite when she was little.

I sit and read it to her. "Once upon a time,.." I continue and I just see the joy in Prim's face as I continue, she tends to laugh a lot at the parts with the dwarfs. As I come to the end she is asleep on my shoulder, "and they lived happily ever after. The end." I lay Prim's head softly on the couch and go into the kitchen. I begin to chop the vegetables for dinner and skin the lamb.

My mother walks in the door about 20 minutes later. "Hi mum," I whisper. She catches on to why I am as she notices Prim asleep on the couch. I help her with the bags of food and continue cooking dinner. "Katniss, I want you to know that Prim and I support you in whatever you choose. Peeta will help you through this, he is a good man." My mother finishes and I walk around and hug her. We cook dinner together and I decide to wake Prim. "Prim, time for dinner." I gently shake her awake. As she wakes she yawns and follows me to the dining table. We chat and laugh over dinner, why couldn't it have been like this all the time? I clear the table and go up to bed as do Prim and my mother. I lay in bed thinking about my day with Peeta tomorrow. I close my eyes and gently fall into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Information & accidents

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 5

Peeta POV

I wake early this morning for a reason I do not know. I roll over and look at the clock, 7:15am. I am meeting with Katniss at 10. I decide to get up and watch the TV. I walk downstairs and into the living room, I sit down and turn on the TV. I know Katniss won't be up which is good because in five minutes it is the reading of the card. I watch as President Snow steps up and begins to speak. "This year is a special year. It is the 3rd Quarter Quell. We are turning the tables this year, as a reminder to those who died or to those who lost loved ones this there I tributes will be chosen by the remaining pool of victors siblings and no volunteers are allowed from anyone victor or no victor. Thank you." He finishes and I flick the TV off. I sit in shock, for my brothers and for Prim. Katniss will be heart broken.

KATNISS POV

I wake this morning around 8:30 and am very surprised I made it through the night without any nightmares or hassles. I walk downstairs to find my mother and sister eating breakfast. I look at them in an unusual way. It is 2 months before the Quell, so they must be getting nervous. "Hi," I say. They turn around and greet me back. "Nice to see you slept well Katniss," my mother says. "Thanks. I am really glad I didn't bother you last night," they just smile and return to eating breakfast. I grab a serving of the warm scrambled from the pan and join my family. "I wonder what the them this year will be for the Quell. It's always something different." Prim says, "it was told early this morning, I will ask Peeta or Haymitch see what they know." I promise them, they nod and continue eating.

PEETA POV

**Few hours later**

I walk across the snow to Katniss's house and knock on the door. I wait until it is opened and thankfully the person I am coming to see answered it. "Hey, ready to go?" Katniss asks, "yep." She comes out the door and shuts it behind her. We walk out of the Victors Village before speaking. "So how did you sleep?" I question Katniss, "surprising good thanks. How about you?" she responds, "pretty good except for waking up early. So where do you want to go?" I inquire. I don't get a response until a few minutes later, "how about the meadow. I know we have to talk through town but it will be worth it. It is so beautiful this time of year." I smile and nod at Katniss. I am quite surprised in her reaction, she links her arm through mine and together.

KATNISS POV

**At the meadow**

We sit and talk about the usual stuff family, friends and Peeta's job at the bakery until I bring up the Quell. "I was curious do you know what they are doing in the Quell this year? I wasn't up this morning to see it." I question Peeta, I see him gulp and give me a worried look. "Katniss I don't want you to freak but I am worried you might. I know what they are doing for the Quell this year." Peeta stops to see how I react at first and I give him a dumb look. "Peeta just tell me. I will be as calm as I can." I reassure him, I get a sorry look and then he speaks, "they are choosing from the siblings of the victors. No one can volunteer and if you have no siblings they will move to the next eligible family member." He finishes and doesn't do anything while waiting for my response. I sit trying to fight the tears and the hyperventilating but it is no good I can't hold them in and it happens. I begin to breathe quickly and cry at the same time. I feel Peeta hold me in his arms as I let it all out. "Oh Peeta, this is awful. My only sister has to go into the games without a choice and so do one of your brothers." I burst out, "I know, I know. But we will have each other." He tells me. I nod in his chest and stand up. "Come on, we might as well go home and tell our families." I say, "no Katniss. We shouldn't it will get them worked up and angry knowing before the reaping that their name will be called and they could possibly die." Peeta instructs. I nod in agreement. He stands with me and speaks, "how about we go to the bakery and get something to eat, go back to my place and talk about how we can mentor our siblings." Peeta puts the idea and I like it. We walk through the town to the bakery. "Hi Dad." Peeta calls out, "hey Peeta." I hear Mr Mellark yell from the back of the shop. "Hope you like cookies, dad makes great white chocolate and raspberry cookies. Dad makes them like no one else can." Peeta explains. I laugh and nod. I see Mr & Mrs Mellark walk out of the back of the shop, so I decide to be nice and speak first. "Hello Mrs Mellark & Mr Mellark," I give them a general sweet smile. "Hello Katniss," Peeta's father replies. "Miss Everdeen," I get a nod from Peeta's mother. I know she doesn't like me very much but at least I got a response. "What can we do for you?" Peeta's father inquiries. "We were hoping you had two spare white choc and raspberry cookies that we could eat maybe." Peeta tells his father. "I do actually. Here you go." Mr Mellark hands his father the cookies, "please let me pay for that." I look at Peeta's father to signal I don't want a repeat of last time. "Only if you want to Katniss." Peeta's father replies. I hand him the money and walk out with Peeta. We eat our cookies and put the rubbish in the outdoor bin. "Well I have to admit you were right Peeta they are the best." I smile and hug Peeta. I know he is surprised by the affection by the shake that went over his body but he returned this hug. We continue to walk and talk on our way back to the Victor's Village.

We are walking at a quicker pace and I am lagging behind a bit, I tell Peeta I am fine and to keep walking. As I continue to walk I notice a Peacekeeper truck coming up quickly on the road we are about to cross. Peeta hasn't noticed and keeps walking. I begin to run and catch up to Peeta. As I reach him before he can be hit by the truck I put my hands on his chest and push him out of the way and onto the safe part of the road while putting my life at risk to save his and suddenly the world is dead to me.

PEETA POV

I am surrounded by a cloud of dust but it slowly clears. I she a cloud of people standing around something but I can't see what. "Has anyone she Katniss?" I yell above the little chatter going on. Slowly people clear a path and I can see what they are staring at. Katniss is lying in the middle of the road. I stare in shock when someone tells me what happened. I rush over and pick her up with tears in my eyes knowing that she could've killed herself protecting me.

I begin to walk slowly in the direction of the Victor's Village with Katniss in my arms. I get a lot of stares from people as news spread of what had happened. I walk past Gale and get a look from him. I continue walking before I know that he is following me.

I walk into the Victor's Village and into Katniss's house. I say nothing to Mrs Everdeen and Prim. I just walk upstairs to Katniss's room. I lay her on her bed and just sit by her side not wanting to leave her again.

PRIM POV

I see Gale walk in and go straight to my mother. "What was Peeta doing carrying Katniss like something bad was going to happen?" Gale asks my mum, "I don't know he walked in with and just went upstairs and didn't say a thing. All I saw were tears in his eyes." Mum explains. I decide to go upstairs and find Peeta. I quietly go upstairs so no one sees me and go to Katniss's room. I knock on the door and walk in. Peeta looks at me with tears in his eyes and doesn't say a word. "Peeta what happened? Please tell me." I plead, "we were walking to the Victor's Village and I didn't notice till after this happened. A peacekeeper truck was speeding down the road and I didn't see it but Katniss did. So I was about to keep walking when I felt Katniss push me backwards onto the dirt and I lost her in my sight. Then the dust cleared and Katniss was on the road not moving because she risked herself to save me." I can see the tears in Peeta's eyes which makes me want to cry as well. "Why don't you go downstairs and tell your mother and Gale if he wants to know." Peeta instructs. I nod and slowly walk downstairs.

PEETA POV

No one comes upstairs after Prim leaves. I just stay here not leaving her side as she lay there unresponsive. I hear quiet quick footsteps come up the stairs towards the room. I look up and Mrs Everdeen walks over to me with a tray of tea & toast. "Mrs Everdeen I am so sorry. This is my fault, if I had been watching all around me we wouldn't be in this mess." I am pouring my apologies out to her. "It is not your fault. If Katniss hadn't had moved you this would be the state that you would be in. All she did was try to protect you and she did." I nod as I know what she says is true, "do you mind if I stay with her for as long as needed?" I request. "Of course Peeta." She nods and walks out. I sip on the tea but ignore the toast as I am only hungry for the warmth in her eyes that look at me.

I rest my head on the mattress next to her but stay sitting of the floor. I slowly close my eyes and hope she wakes by morning. I slowly drift into a nightmare-ish sleep but only to wake by her side.

**Author Note: More chapters are coming so look out for them. I will put on the last chapter for this story something to signal that it ends.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Guests

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 6

Peeta POV

I wake this morning at look straight up, Katniss is still in the same position from when I last laid eyes on her. I continue to sit there and I begin to cry. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault." I whisper into her ear. "You got that right, if you had been paying attention to your surrounds this wouldn't have happened." Gale tells me. I stand up and face him. "I know that Gale but you have no right to say it like I planned this. I would take a bullet for her any day would you?" I question him, "of course I would. Look I don't want to argue over her but she needs to stop running into trouble with her before she gets herself killed." Gale retaliates. I turn away from him and go back to Katniss. I hear Gale leave the room and huff downstairs. I hear the front door shut and that is when I know he has left.

MRS MELLARK POV

"Where is that selfish boy, he was due to be here 3 hours ago?" I begin to lose my cool with this boy, then my husband comes over. "Don't worry, maybe he is unwell and can't make it today. Look how about if he still isn't here tomorrow we will give him a call and if he doesn't answer we can go and find him." He suggests, I know I can't negotiate with him so I nod and get back to work.

PEETA POV

I am still sitting by her side when Prim comes into the room, "hey Peeta. How are you and how is she doing?" Prim inquires. "I am doing ok and she still hasn't done anything." I explain to Prim, she nods and takes my spare hand that is curled into a fist into her hand and begins to uncurl it. "I am sure she will come around in a few days at the least." Prim says. I nod in agreement and continue to watch Katniss. Prim decides to leave and I am once again on my own.

I sit for hours just sipping on tea from Mrs Everdeen and eating the tiniest bit of toast still in pain of not seeing her beautiful grey eyes.

I fall asleep once again but when I wake I find a blanket around me and a pillow under my head from where it has been laying. I decide to take a quick shower as I think I might smell a bit. I grab a towel and spend 10 minutes in the shower to make sure I am clean and then return to Katniss's side.

I haven't spoken to Gale since he stormed out of the house, Katniss still has not changed since a few days ago and I begin to worry. The only sign that tells me she is alive is the breathing coming from her mouth quietly. I begin to daze off once again so I pray once more that Katniss comes around by tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

PEETA POV

I wake slowly and look at Katniss she still has not changed. I know that Mrs Everdeen is aware of my shower and she seems pleased that I look after myself. I still stay by her side holding her hand for hours until Prim comes upstairs and speaks to me. "Um, Peeta there are some people asking for you and one of them doesn't look to happy." Prim alerts me. I can already guess who it could be, so I walk downstairs and face my family. "Hi," is all I say to them. "Peeta Mellark! Do you have any idea how irresponsible it is to not show up to work let alone not let us know that you are not coming." My mother yells at me, "well I am sorry there was a turn of events that led to me staying here." I tell her, "oh let me guess that Everdeen girl that is so special has you wrapped around her finger and told you to stay and defy me." My mother yells at me again, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" I yell at her, "how dare you. She saved me from almost being killed and now she has paid the price. I don't even know if she will wake up again let only live." My mother stares at me in disbelief and turns around to face my father. As she does I walk back upstairs and she calls out to me but I choose to ignore it. The only thing that matters to me at the moment is Katniss and I won't let anything get in the way of that.

MRS EVERDEEN POV

"Mrs Mellark, I don't like the way you are speaking about my daughter." I tell her, "well I am sorry to voice my opinion." She answers back. "Mrs Mellark, your son was almost killed 2 days ago and if it wasn't for my daughter he might not be here. I mean do you even care at all. I know that your husband and other sons do but you concern me the most." I explain to her. She stares at me with anger and walks out of the house. "I am so sorry Ms Everdeen. Our mother was never the nicest person." One of Peeta's brothers tell me. I say it is ok and they decide to leave too followed by their father. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." He offers, I give him a nod and he leaves.

It is going to be a long few days if Katniss doesn't come around soon.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I walk upstairs to Peeta and find him still next to Katniss, I walk over and begin to speak. "Peeta, please come downstairs for some better dinner. You haven't eaten properly in days and that wasn't an offer." I tell him.

PEETA POV

I know there is no refusing Mrs Everdeen in her own home so I except her request and follow her downstairs.

We walk into the kitchen and I sit next to Prim at the table. "Hey Peeta," Prim comments. "Hi Prim" I reply. Mrs Everdeen sets a bowl of soup in front of us. We say thanks and begin to eat, "I am absolutely positive that Katniss will come around tomorrow. If not then I don't know what will happen." Mrs Everdeen states. I thank her for the soup and go back upstairs. I fall asleep once more to the sound of Katniss's breath but not her voice.


	7. Chapter 7: An Awakening and Argument

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 7

Peeta POV

I slowly wake to another morning without seeing her eyes. I slowly walk downstairs and get a glass of water. I silently walk into the kitchen, fill up a cup and walk back upstairs.

I sit back down and just sip on the water I brought up. I sit for hours by her side but I am on the verge of giving up.

PRIM POV

I am sitting with mum reading a book when there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I say and walk over to the door. It is early in the morning so I wonder who it could be. Before I can open the door fully I figure pushed past before I could recognise them. Then I see Mr Mellark and his 2 sons which instantly answers me question as to who pushed past. "Please come on in," I tell the boys and they thank me. What chaos will Mrs Mellark cause now?"

PEETA POV

I hear muffled voices and decide not to get involved. I lean close to her ear while shedding tears and begin to speak softly. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault,"

KATNISS POV

I keep my eyes closed and listen to Peeta's voice, "I am so sorry this is all my fault. Please, please come back to me. I love you." He begins to cry softly, I can't bear his suffering. I slowly move my head so he doesn't notice. I quickly open and shut my eyes so he doesn't see. I quickly push myself and match my lips to his and kiss him. I feel him put a hand on my back to help me up and slowly he does. I put an arm around his neck and kiss him for a bit longer until I need air. He embraces me in his shaking arms and I just sit there in his embrace until he lets go. "I thought I lost you forever. Never do anything like that again." Peeta sounds so upset I know it is my turn to talk. "Peeta it's ok. I am here in your arms and would never have forgiven myself if I didn't push you out of the way." I am explaining to him. "Could you help me up I need to see my mother and Prim. Oh how long was I out for?" I ask, "at least four days." He answers.

As I stand I wobble a bit so I quickly put a hand around his neck, as he does around my waist and we slowly walk out of my room and downstairs.

PEETA POV

We slowly walk downstairs when I hear a voice I know all too well all too clearly. "Oh no." I comment, "what's wrong Peeta?" Katniss asks. "My mother is here." I tell her. A sign of annoyance crosses her and we pick up the pace a tiny bit.

KATNISS POV

We reach the end of the stairs and Peeta coughs to get their attention. As soon as Prim sees me she rushes over and wraps her arms around my waist. I gently put my spare arm around Prim but leave my other one on Peeta. "Hey Little Duck." "I was worried and so was Peeta." Prim tells me. I nod and she gently lets go. "Well looks as though the brat has woken up." Mrs Mellark comments. "Excuse me?" Peeta and I say together, "you are an ungrateful girl. Take my son away all for yourself while the rest of his family work their guts out to get money." Mrs Mellark accuses me. "Mrs Mellark. I won't be accused of something I didn't intend to happen. All I did was stop Peeta from being hit by a truck. I took his place hoping to spare his life in case that accident caused death. What did you want me to do let Peeta be hit by a truck and let him lay in the state I was in for 4 days." I tell her, she looks stunned but opens her mouth again. "How dare you talk to me like that. I will not stand for it. You are a rude and selfish girl. How dare you force him to you side, instead of working." Before she can finish Peeta cuts her off, "GET OUT NOW! You will not talk to her like that. Did you want me in bed not having the option to work or would you rather me have the option? Now leave before I have to drag you out." Peeta instructs his mother which brings shock to me face. Mrs Mellark walks over and yanks Peeta stopping him from supporting me. I fall on the steps and she doesn't care. Instantly without hesitation Billy & Rye walk over and help me up, "thank you." I say. "That's okay. You and Prim are like sisters to us." Rye tells me I give him a smile and turn my attention back to Peeta. "We are going home and having family discussion. NOW!" Peeta's mother yells, Peeta yanks away and begins to speak, "she is my family and if you can't respect that then you have no right to have anything to do with my life." When he says this I am shocked, "now leave before I make you." I watch has she walks out the door and Peeta comes over to me. The boys help me over to Peeta and I collapse into his arms. "I am so sorry she did that." I say. He tells me I am not to blame and he helps me over to my mother. "Oh my beautiful girl. I am glad that you are okay." She hugs me crying then Mr Mellark walks over, "Katniss, I am so sorry about my wife. If there is anything I can do please tell me." I nod and thank him. He tells his sons it is time to leave but Peeta stays. I know his father understands as he doesn't urge Peeta to come.

As weeks pass Peeta and I grow closer than ever. Discovering more about each other's past and ourselves with our feelings both physically and mentally.

As I wake I can't get the feeling of how real my dream was out of my head. I silently and slowly which isn't a problem creep downstairs, out of the house and over to Peeta's. I walk in and go upstairs to find him awake at this time. I walk in and she notices me. "You getting nightmares too?" He asks me, I just nod. I opens his arms and I almost run over to them. I climb into bed with him and close my eyes. Before we fall asleep we share a few brief words, "stay with me Peeta." I tell him, "always." He says and with that I am asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Reaping Day

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 8

Peeta POV

Reaping Day

I wake this morning with Katniss still in my arms breathing quickly. She begins to toss and turn. As she does she cries "NO" and begins to produce a beam of sweat on her head. I shake her awake, "Katniss, it is just a dream." Her eyes open and her breathing becomes slower and calmer. "Um thanks. I should probably get ready for today." She gets up and walks out. What am I going to do. All she does is get hurt and have nightmares, which will only get worse if Prim dies.

I get up and head to the bathroom to prepare for the events ahead.

KATNISS POV

I shower and dress as the reaping is in 10 minutes. I quickly walk downstairs and look for my mother and Prim. I see Prim with her hair done and looking nice just like my mother. I hug Prim and whisper to her, "no matter what happens I love you. I know mum and Peeta does too." I tell her.

We walk to the Justice Building, I descend the stairs to the stage with Peeta and surprisingly Haymitch who is sober enough to make it. I see Peeta's family and mine. I give Peeta a worried look and then Effie appears. "Welcome, welcome to the third quarter quell of the Hunger Games." She says her usual speech and gives us victors a graceful look and turn back to the crowd. "Now we will precede as normal, ladies first." Effie walks over to the glass bowl containing 1 slip of paper, which I know whose name is placed on it. I feel Peeta's hand slip into mine and I look over to him, he gives me a reassuring look after I thank him for it. "Our lucky winner is…Primrose Everdeen." Effie says and gasps. I gasp spreads over the audience. I almost drop but Peeta keeps me standing. I see Prim emerge from the crowd bravely and walk up the stairs. Before she can reach Effie step forward and place a hand on her shoulder signalling her to stop walking and stay where she is. Effie understands this motion and continues. I think people are catching on when I see Rye and Billy shake hands with each other.

I look at Peeta who nods and moves forward next to me and places a hand on Prim's other shoulder. I see her smile at her him and then face the crowd. "Now for the boys." Effie walks over and pulls out a name. She walks back to the microphone and speaks, "Billy Mellark." I see the tears in his eyes as Billy comes forward and Peeta walks over to stand behind him. "Your tributes for the 75th Hunger Games & third quarter quell, Primrose Everdeen & Billy Mellark."

To my shock the 3 finger kiss from last year happened again. We are whisked away with a quick goodbye from our families and put on the train.

We sit on the train for a few minutes in silence. Prim on my lap, Peeta in one chair, Billy in another and Haymitch next to me. "Oh Prim & Billy I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I break into a fit of tears when Prim hugs me and Billy talks. "Katniss, I don't see how this is your fault. It is the quarter quell anything could've happened. It would've been worse if you and Peeta had been put back in." Billy tells me, "you know Sweetheart tall boy is right." Haymitch comments, I nod my head and slowly get up so Prim can hop of me and sit back down. "I will be back soon. I just need to sort out a few things." I walk down the hall and turn into my room. I lay flat on my back, on my bed before bursting into a fit of tears.

PEETA POV

"I am going to talk to Katniss, I will be back so we can talk about the issue at hand." I give Billy a nod, Prim a smile and stare at Haymitch to not try anything stupid. I walk down the hall and into Katniss room to find her in a mess. Hair everywhere, stained wet pillows and screwed up blanket. "Katniss, please talk to me." I tell her. She sits up and rests her head on my shoulder. "I just don't know what I am going to do. I want Prim and Billy to survive for both of us. I know they can't pretend to be in love, the game makers won't be fooled again." I nod and hold her in my arms. "We better go and talk to them. Give them the best advice we can and help them to succeed in training for the arena." I help her up and we walk back to our family.

Peeta speaks first. "What is it you want to know about the games to help you survive?" He looks at Billy and Prim. But Billy speaks first, "how will we find fresh water and safe food to eat, without killing ourselves with plants and crap?" Billy questions us. "Well, you will need to study the plant section in training. Otherwise check for ponds, rivers maybe even in trees. With the food part I think Prim can help with that. Can you Prim?" Peeta looks over to Prim and she nods, "definitely." "Oh and what Haymitch said to me last year, water is your new best friend. Besides each other. OK." I look at both of them and they nod. We look at Haymitch and notice he is asleep. "Katniss, how can we know who to trust? And if they say we can trust them how will we know they are telling the truth?" Prim asks me. "Don't worry Prim. We will think of something. Won't we will think of something won't we Peeta." I tell her and then stare at Peeta, "of course."

We sit for what feels like ages on the train until Effie calls us for dinner. We leave Haymitch and walk into the dining area. "Watch out, Effie is big on manners." Peeta whispers to Billy and Prim. They sit and Effie talks about the wonderful things in the Capitol. Prim rolls her eyes and Billy just eats. "So has Haymitch told you about your wedding plans." Effie questions us. I almost choke and begin to cough. "What wedding plans Effie?" Peeta asks while patting me on the back. "Oh well President Snow called Haymitch and told him to make sure you 2 are in top shape and looking great for the wedding. He said something about an interview with you a day after you arrive in the Capitol. Actually it is the night of the tribute parade." Effie finishes, I get up and leave.

PEETA POV

"Really Effie, you could've told us tomorrow. Prim, Billy you should go to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow. If you need me, you will probably know where to find me." I get up and walk off.

I walk down to Katniss's room and knock on the door. "Katniss, can we talk?" I ask through closed doors. "Yes," I walk in to find her in her in her pyjamas and her hair in her usual braid. "Katniss are you ok." I inquire. "Honestly no. I can't believe Snow would do this. I feel like I have made this worse for you. I mean it was hard enough on you having a fake engagement but know a marriage. I feel like I have ruined your life all because I wanted to keep you and my family alive." She is crying so I comfort her bet I can. "Katniss, Snow is just messing with you to break you. I am not mad with you at all. I understand your reasons. You can't let Snow win, show him it doesn't affect you. I will never let him hurt you. I love you." I finish and decide to stop talking. Instead of talking or crying I feel Katniss's lips reach mine and gently begin to kiss my lips. My both my hands slide up to her cheeks while returning that kiss. I feel her hands join on the back of my neck, we just sit there returning the kiss each other gives until there is a knock on the door. Katniss breaks the kiss and turns to the door. "Come on in," as she says that Prim walks in. "What's up Prim?" Katniss asks her. "I wanted to say goodnight. Billy has already gone to bed and so has Effie." She tells us. I watch as Katniss stands up to hug her as she does I see Katniss shaking. I place a hand on her shoulder and it instantly stops. Prim lets go of Katniss and comes to me. I get down to Prim's height and hug her. "Night Prim. Have some sweet dreams ok." I tell her, "I will try. Oh and Billy wants to talk to you in the morning." She tells me. I nod and she walks off. "I am going to get ready for bed." I say.

KATNISS POV

As Peeta goes to walk out the door I stop him, "Peeta, will you stay with me like last time." I ask, "always." He replies, I get a kiss on the cheek and he goes to get his things.

I change into my pyjamas and brush my teeth. I hear the door open and then click shut. I walk out of the bathroom to see Peeta in a shirt and PJ pants. We climb into bed with my head on his shoulder, just like the Victory Tour. "Peeta, promise me that no matter what happens between us with this Star Crossed Lovers stuff that we will never let it come between us or how we feel." I plead. "Never," Peeta promise.


	9. Chapter 9: Train Ride and Prep

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 9

Prim POV

I wake this morning to the sun streaming through my window, I get up quietly, I walk out of my room and down the hall to the living area to see Billy sitting in a chair.

BILLY POV

"Hey Prim," I say staring out the window. "Hey, will it looks like Haymitch made it to his room." Prim makes this comment which makes me laugh. I see Prim walk off, "where are you going?" I question her. "To find Katniss, we should be at the Capitol soon." She takes off in the direction off Katniss's room. I get up and decide to find Peeta and talk to him. As I walk I past Prim at a quicker pace but she stops me. "Billy, look at this." Prim instructs me. I peer over her head. I see my brother in Katniss's bed with her head resting against his chest. "How long has this been happening?" I ask her, "well I it worked out and Peeta confessed so since the Victory Tour. But it is mainly because of the nightmares." Prim tells me which makes me confused, "nightmares?" I ask, "long story." She says. We stare a little longer until they begin to stir. "Quick before they see us." I say to Prim and we quickly run back to the living area.

KATNISS POV

I wake up slowly in Peeta's arms. With the nightmares that barely haunted me last night, I don't feel ready for this day at all. "Hey Katniss," Peeta says. "Hey, how did you sleep?" I ask him quietly. "Yeah ok thanks. You," he replies, "yeah ok thanks. We should probably get up. We will be at the Capitol soon." I say and get up. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the sink tap. As the water runs I wash my face and suddenly clutch my hands to the sides of the sink realising what I am doing here and begin to cry. I hope Peeta couldn't hear me that moment wasn't to last very long. He walks into the bathroom turns off the tap and holds me. "I know. This isn't fair. I promise we will work something out. I should find Billy he wanted to talk about something." Peeta lets go of me and walks out. I quickly dress and walk out of my room to some food.

PEETA POV

I walk down the train and stop at Billy's room. "Hey Billy, you in there?" I ask through the closed door. "yep, come in." I walk in and see Billy sitting on the bed, "hey bro, um Prim said you wanted to speak to me." I ask, I see a look of sadness but determination in his eyes. "I am not going to try in these games to win. I want Prim to win and go home. I know I will end up dying but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." I shocked at this. Billy is one of the strongest blokes I know and yet he is willing to give and fight for a girl at least 5 years younger, "Billy don't say things like that. If Katniss or Prim found out they would lose it. Especially Katniss she will think I made you do this. Look we will work something out I promise but for now you & Prim both need to stay alive. OK. You don't know what you are getting into." I nods and I open my arms for a hug. He accepts this knowing I am right, I may be younger but I know more about this, than we he does.

We walk down to the dining area to find Katniss, Prim, Haymitch and Effie all sitting down, eating and drinking. We walk in and sit down. "Good morning," Effie gives us a polite greeting. "Hey Effie," we say together. "Well now I am not the only boy." Haymitch comments. We laugh, as we do the windows go black and we slowly pull into the train station of the Capitol. "Primrose & Billy. Welcome to the Quarter Quell." Katniss says shakily. I grab her hand and she looks at me with a look of thankfulness in her eyes. It is going to be a big week for all of us.

PRIM POV

I am waxed and hosed down waiting for my supposably stylist to show. I am shocked to see a man I know walk through the door. "Ci, Cinna?" I am in shock, "hello Prim. I am glad you remember me. I will be your stylist for the Quell. I want you to know you can trust me just as Katniss did last year." I run over to Cinna and hug him. I am glad he hugs me in return and I don't have a complete stranger working on me.

KATNISS POV

Peeta and I are ushered into a makeup and clothing room with no one in here. "What are we doing here?" I ask, "my guess someone will come along and help us. As what it is for, I reckon it has to do with tonight." I felt my knees go weak at this comment and I sit down next to Peeta.

About 5 minutes later, Cinna walks into the room. I rush into his arms. "Hello Katniss, Hey Peeta." Cinna says. Peeta shakes hands with him and then Cinna speaks, "I am here to help prepare for tonight. Oh you should know that Portia and I have your tributes this year. I am have Prim and Portia has your brother Peeta." I have a sign of relief cross through my face, "we better get started getting you ready for tonight." Cinna instructs. "I guess, do we have to wear anything weird?" I ask, Peeta laughs a bit which makes me give him a look so he just smiles. "No Katniss. I was thinking just a nice long flowing blue-green dress. Strapless and very suiting to you. So it A: won't spark anything unwanted and B: you will look amazing." I give Cinna a gentle smile for doing this for me. "If she gets to look great how will I look next to her, like a dust pan I suppose. She is amazing and has no idea the affect she has over me." Peeta comments. "Let's see. Ah yes, Peeta I was planning on you wearing a black tux with a white top type jumper underneath, with flames the colour of Katniss's dress on the sleeves of the tux. What do you think?" Cinna finishes and I turn to Peeta, "sounds great. Let's do it." Peeta says smiling a weak smile. Cinna leaves us to prepare, we help each other with zips and buttons. We are about to meet Cinna in the foyer when I stop Peeta, "Peeta before anything more in our lives becomes fake, there is one last thing I want to be real." I lean, considering I am now his height in these shoes and kiss him on the lips. I put a hand around his shoulders and the other his neck. He understands my reasons and doesn't break the kiss instead a hand slides up my back and the other holds my head.

Slowly we break the kiss and proceed down to Cinna. "Was beginning to think you left. Now wait here, there will be servants if you want food or drink. Someone will come for you when it is time for the interview. Good luck." We thank Cinna and he leaves. I sit with my head resting on Peeta's shoulder. He grabs the remote to active the TV for the broadcast of the tribute parade. "Ready?" He checks, "as I will ever be." I say. I slight tear falls from my eyes and we watch our siblings ride in a parade in the afternoon sun.


	10. Chapter 10: Parades & interveiws

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 10

Prim POV

We are helped into the chariot and then wait to speak to Cinna, he turns a corner and walks towards us. "Now to show that you are strong and fighters, I want you to hold hands in the air like your siblings did." Cinna instructs us. We nod and I give Billy a look to not let me. Go I get a smile and then the signal goes off for the tributes to come out.

KATNISS POV

My head rests against Peeta's beating chest on the couch as we watch the tribute parade. "What do you think they will be wearing?" I ask, "knowing Cinna, Katniss. I am sure it will be something amazing." Peeta answers me question. At the end our siblings come out. I am stunned by what they are wearing it makes me gasp. I see Prim in a flaming orange strapless dress with flames flaring at the bottom like my interview dress last year, Billy is in a black sleeveless top which cuffs at the neck which is glowing wit embers of a fire. "Well as I said they will look amazing." Peeta comments which makes me smile. I turn to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," he says, "you are welcome."

About 10 minutes later after Snow's speech and the tribute parade we're collected. "It is time for your interview." The attendant says. We follow her out of the room and down the hallway to an elevator. As we step into the elevator I feel myself shaking. I silently slip my hand into Peeta's and he tightens his hand around mine with no words said. We stand in the elevator for another minute before the doors open. We follow the attendant to the end of the hallway to a set of sliding doors and she turns to face us, "the doors will open when you need to go on to stage. Good Luck." With that she leaves, leaving Peeta and myself alone. "Katniss, I want you to know. No matter what happens I will never let anyone hurt you or let anything come between us." Peeta says. "Same here Peeta." I lean in and kiss him before we hear our names being called. "Ladies and Gentleman the victors of the last years Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." The doors open and we are welcomed onto the stage by Caesar Flickerman and the audience. Peeta and I walk on stage arms linked together. To my horror President Snow is next to Caesar smiling. "Please take a seat," Caesar ushers us to take a seat in front of him. "Now it has been a big year. I am sure your romance story will dazzle us all but first let's talk about your tributes I mean they are your siblings after all." Caesar questions us. I give a sympathetic look to Peeta signalling I don't want to speak about this so he talks instead. "Well it was very interesting. I mean all we want is at least for 1 to dome home but we would love it if they both did. I mean I have my 2 brothers but Katniss only has one sister." Peeta finishes which puts the crowd into a loud sigh, "yes I am sure it would be great for them to both come home. Now President Snow is there something you want to say?" Caesar asks him which makes me gulp. "Yes, Ladies and Gents this year after the Quell I personally will be hosting the wedding of the star crossed lovers." Snow turns to us and smiles. I feel like I am about to break down but I hold it together for Peeta's sake. "President Snow that would be wonderful, we will invite our family won't we, I mean this is our wedding." Peeta comments, "but of course Mr Mellark, I am sure they are '_all_' delighted to hear about this." He says, I understand what he means, Peeta's mother will be in a fit state. I almost feel sorry for her. "Yes I am very sure they all are. Now I think we should get going, need to find Haymitch and make sure he isn't running amuck in a bar or something." I say, this makes the crowd laugh. "Yes, and bet you are '_dying' _to see your siblings." Snow said. I nod and Peeta gives him a smile, "Ladies and Gents the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Caesar says. The crowd goes into a state of clapping, screaming and laughter. Peeta and I walk off stage with our arms linked, as we leave the stage and are not visible I feel myself turned around to face Peeta. "You okay? Please tell me if you're not," he questions. "I am okay, I bit upset that's all. I am sure you feel a lot more worse than me, don't you?" I answer, "I feel a bit angry but it isn't your fault. You allowed us to both live our lives and," I cut him off. "Don't say that to comfort me, we aren't living our lives at all and you know that. I appreciate how you are trying to help but lying to yourself isn't gonna help. We are being used as puppets and as soon as we prove we are stronger than Snow he does something like this to hurt us. I don't want you hurt, I am sick of pretending." I can feel the tears brimming in my eyes, "Katniss, you don't need to be a puppet to the Capitol and you don't have to pretend around the ones that know the truth. You don't have to pretend you love me around others." Peeta says, I can see the tears in his eyes as he looks down, "who said I was pretending to love you." I say, he looks up and comes forward to kiss me. I return this kiss to show I wasn't lying. "Let's go, we need to find our siblings and Haymitch." Peeta instructs, we walk out of the building, down a few hallways, up an elevator and to our room.

"Hello," I say. "Katniss, Peeta!" Prim yells. I rush inside and hug Prim as Peeta gives his brother a hug. "You were amazing in the parade, both of you. But who decided the hands part?" I ask, as they did what Peeta and I did last year. "Cinna did," Billy comments. I smile at Billy and give him a hug as Prim goes to hug Peeta. "Well don't let me be a party crasher." Haymitch says from the other side of the room. "Dinner time everyone, you two kids will need sleep for tomorrow." Effie says as she comes into the room. "Effie, lighten up on the kid concept, I am older then Peeta," Billy comments. We laugh at this and go to the dining room to have some quality time together as a family.

We sit and laugh as we eat dinner, "now can I ask, how did you two lovebirds end up sleeping together?" Haymitch asks which silences everyone else. "Well Haymitch apart from the fact Snow is holding our _'wedding' _um it helps with nightmares. Which I don't want to have to explain." I say and continue eating. We both know that everyone at this table know that the marriage is fake. "The costumes for the parade were amazing Cinna." Prim tells him, "thank you Prim." Little talk is exchanged for the rest of that night until we all depart for bed. "Goodnight Prim," I walk up to my only sister and hug her tightly, "I will see you in the morning to prepare for training." She nods and heads off to bed. Peeta comes up to me, "hey. Billy and Haymitch are out to it and Effie, Cinna and Portia are looking at dresses or something." I laugh this and turn to him. "Well that's a first. I'll see you in a minute," I give a kiss on the cheek and walk off.

PEETA POV

I change into my pyjamas and head back to Katniss's room, as I reach her room I knock on the door, "Katniss it's Peeta." Come in," she replies. I walk and she is standing at the window looking outside. "Do you think that besides Cinna and Portia that anyone of the Capitol thinks that it isn't fair to hold these Games." This statement doesn't surprise me. I walk over and place a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know but as long as you are in my life I think we will survive." She turns to me at this comment and gives me a kiss. "Let's get to bed, we need to be as rested as we can for tomorrow. They will need all the advice we can give them now that there's 3 victors." She says, we climb into bed and she rests her head on my chest and speaks before falling asleep, "I love you, and sweet dreams." I give her a kiss on the head and speak a final time, "I love you too and sweet dreams." Even though I know I can't always grant her a peaceful sleep.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I am woken by a smack in the stomach. I open my eyes instantly and find Katniss becoming restless and screaming. "NO PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE! I'LL DO ANYTHING" She begins to sweat on her head, I put my hands on her shoulders and speak, "Katniss it is a dream it isn't real." I shake her a bit before she speaks, "PRIM, NO PRIM, PRIM!" I instantly know it is a bad dream about her sister. I give her a light kiss on the lips event though this isn't a case of Sleeping Beauty and softly sing in her ear:

'_Deep in the meadow under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow'_

_'lay down your head and," _before I could finish a hand grasps onto my back and pulls me close, "where's Prim?" She asks, 'she is asleep in her bed right where she was when we went to bed." I tell her, I pull her close and hug her as tight as I can while she softly cries. "Katniss, it's ok. We won't let anything bad happen to Prim that we can help." I promise her, she nods and slowly lies back down to sleep. "You and your family will be ok, I promise." I tell her, "you are my family." She says and then goes back to sleep, it's going to be a long night.

**Author Note: At school so it is a bit hard to get chapters up but i am doing my best. Oh and for those who haven't worked it out this story as nothing to do with the story MY LOVE THAT GROWS FOR HIM AGAIN**


	11. Chapter 11: Training and Tokens

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 11

Peeta POV

I barely slept after last night's events, I may have gotten in an hour or two but otherwise not a wink. I slowly get up, trying not to disturb Katniss, grab a robe and walk down the hall.

I walk into the kitchen and make a hot chocolate [even though I can get the avoxes to do it]. I sip on it and silently walk into the living room, to my surprise Billy is staring out the window. "Hey Billy," I say to him. "He turns around, "hey Peeta." I walk towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "come on. Come with me." I lead him upstairs and open the roof door. "Wow, this is amazing." I am comforted by his comment. "It is nice isn't it. I was up here one night during my games and Katniss found me. After that I have thought about this place a lot. Do you have any questions about training, the games?" I ask him. He sits on the bench and looks up at me. "Does anything hurt during training? I mean it is obvious if I get stabbed or something in the games but in training this worries me." I hide my laugher at Billy' question well and answer as best I can. "No, not really. Well it depends if you fall off something like I did. I few laughed at me. But otherwise no." I sit next to him and put my cup on the table. "To be honest with you Peeta I am scared. I don't want to leave life this early but I would for Prim's sake." I stop him there, "Billy don't be scared, you need to be brave that will intimidate others to stay away like Cato last year. Anyway I studied the tributes and you are one of the oldest." I tell him, he gives me a smile then a hug, "oh the boys are being romantic." Haymitch says and he walks towards us. "Oh shut up Haymitch." Billy says. I slightly laugh even though it isn't funny. Now my bro understands the criticism I talk to him about that Haymitch says. "Nice to see you aren't dead from all that drinking. Where have you been?" I ask him, "well boy. I was talking to the other mentors and their tributes about allies for the games. After last year they are certain that Billy and Prim will help them win. So the people on your side and wanting to ally are District 11, 10 and 4." I am surprised that Haymitch has done this. "Thanks, well I better get ready and find Prim. See you later." Billy gets up and walks off. I feel bad for him and Prim too. "I am going for some breakfast, you coming?" Haymitch asks, I shake my head and he walks off.

I sit here for about five minutes when Katniss comes up. "Hey, thought I might find you here. Thanks for waking me last night. I just spent 10 minutes with Prim until Billy came." She walks over to me and sits next to me with feet next to her and head on my chest. "It was the least I can do and I just spent time with Billy as well. He asked me if anything hurt during training so I told him no and what happened to me last year in training." I tell her, she laughs slightly, "I remember that. I also remember the time after the games when you had a sack of flour over your head and the bag had a spilt and all the flour went all over you." We laugh at this, we begin to talk about all the silly things that happened to us when I said a comment that in a why declared my love to her, "I want to freeze this moment right here and live in it forever." I say, "OK" she says. "So you will allow it?" I ask, "I will." She says. We are looking at each other for a second when I feel the tension between us and she pulls away. "Um, I better go and see that Prim and Billy are ready." She gets up and walks away. I stay a little longer. As I get up I pour the cold hot chocolate onto a plant and go downstairs and get some proper breakfast.

KATNISS POV

I find Prim and Billy sitting at the table having some cereal and fresh orange juice. "Hey Katniss," Prim and Billy say one after the other. "Hey guys, all ready. Training uniforms look good." I tell them. "Are you going to eat with us?" Prim asks me. I shake my head, "not right now Prim." She nods & continues eating. I sit down on the opposite side of the table and sip on my juice. Peeta walks into the room which only adds to the silence, especially between us. That was until Effie walks in, "well hello everyone. I see you 2 are ready for training." She refers to Prim and Billy. To make the timing perfect Haymitch walks in. "Nice of you to join us Haymitch." Effie comments, "as always Effie. Now as for you 2 {prim and billy} bit of advice. Don't show off your skills straight away or don't show them at all either until the individual assessment for the Game Makers or until the Games, your choice." He tells them, "oh and don't do anything stupid like your sister Prim, she almost shot the last game maker." "Now that he has finished I have idea, what if we all had something gold as a district token. I have my hair and Katniss has her Mockingjay pin. It is here isn't it?" She asks me, "yes in my room." This brings a smile to Effie's face, "perfect."

I am very pleased with Effie's idea though it brings me worry it will spark more of a rebellion than what I already have. I get up walk to my room. I quietly change and make myself presentable.

PEETA POV

"Prim, Billy take the elevator to the underground floor and head though the double doors to the training centre. I will see you later." I say and leave them with Haymitch and Effie. I walk into my room and sit down to gather my thoughts. Is something wrong, why does she seem so distant from everyone, have I done something, what can I do to help her? All of my questions revolve around Katniss. I get dressed and walk to her room. "Katniss, can we please talk?" I ask through the door, "yes Peeta." She sounds disturbs so I walk in. I find her in a fit state. Tears on her cheeks, eyes puffed and Mockingjay pin in hand. "Katniss what's wrong. Please no lies." I question her. "I, I just don't know if I ready for all of this again. Stupid interviews, fancy clothes even though Cinna does design amazing things, Prim and Billy in the Hunger Games and marriage. I mean can we live this lie? Can you, having this burden on your shoulders that ruins your love life. I can't bear this." She is in tears and I hold her, "Katniss it is hard on both of us. I don't want Prim or Billy in the games either, as for the marriage well I dunno. I mean I don't see how it can affect our lives that much cause when you think about it, it is just a piece of paper and extra jewellery." I explain, she nods but speaks "I know but what about all the love involved, I don't mean anything huge. I just mean like the general stuff, when I was little my father always kissed my mother when she came home and always gave her a hug. I mean we only kiss like that when there is something emotion or we both feel something special between us." Katniss explains to me. I know she is upset so I comfort her, the best I can, "Katniss I don't expect that to happen all the time between us. We grew up in different lives. Like I said after the interview, you don't have to pretend to love me when it is just me or anyone else who knows the truth around them or me." I tell her, "and like I said, who said I was pretending." "Mm, must have forgotten that part." I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips. "I better go find Effie and talk to her about this token stuff." I get up and leave Katniss to change and prepare herself for the day.

I walk into the living room to find Effie on the couch reading, "Effie, can we talk about this token thing." I ask her. "Of course Peeta. Please sit," she motions me to join her. I sit next to her and she speaks, "I was thinking a band or something for Haymitch. Any ideas for yourself or Prim or Billy?" She asks me, "I was thinking a golden hair clip with a primrose flower on it for Prim & a band for Billy like Haymitch. As for myself I was thinking a medallion that I can put pictures in, with the Mockingjay pin on the front and in the middle pic slot. I have an idea about it." I give the details to Effie and she sounds happy with them.

PRIM POV

I am the smallest and youngest child here so I stay close to Billy as we listen to the instructor. "Now pay close attention to what you do here, these could help all of you to survive as long as you can. Good luck." We depart and I stay with Billy which doesn't bother him. "Hey I was thinking what if we both looked into the plants station, it would help if we got separated cause I know poisonous plants and the edible ones." I suggest to Billy, "sure. That would be very useful." We walk over to the station and study this part.

We go to many different stations, but I struggle with the climb and monkey bars. It is going to be a long few days.


	12. Chapter 12: Tears and Short Notice

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 12

Katniss POV

"So how was your 1st day of training?" I ask Prim and Billy as we sit down for dinner. "It was a little intimidating being one of the smallest there, so I stayed close to Billy most of the time, but otherwise it was ok thanks," Prim replies to me, "how about you Billy?" Peeta questioned him. "Well it was okay, we didn't do much of the knife throwing and that today, we spent about half of our time at the plant station. But I noticed a few of the bigger guys eying us off, which reminds me. Prim tell them what you did today with that little girl." I watch Billy look over his shoulder to Prim and she nods. "I was going to get a drink when I bumped into the other youngest Bella, she is a year younger. Anyway she is from District 11 and had a sweet innocent look on her face," as she continues I feel all the blood rushing from my face. It may not be an exact replica but the details sounded pretty close as to how I would describe Rue's image. "Anyway we talked for a while and then in the end formed an alliance with her and her partner Jimmy he is around your age, Peeta and Katniss." Prim ends her sentence and I am happy she found someone else she can trust even though I know Billy will protect her. "That's great Prim," Peeta beamed cheerfully. "Yeah it is, please excuse me." I say and leave the table.

PEETA POV

"What did I do wrong?" Prim quires, "nothing Prim. It is just something emotional for her I guess. I'll go and talk to her." I explain. I excuse myself and walk down the hall. As I walk I cannot image what is now wrong. I understand the Capitol can bring back her nightmares but I don't see what Prim did. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask as I open her door and walk in. "I see her staring out the window with her head in her hand softly crying. I walk over and hug her, "I am sorry that so many things affect me and I seem a wreck. It's just the way Prim described Bella, she sounded so much like Rue. I mean I already lost Rue, but now I might lose Prim and you might lose Billy." She cries in my arms, "Katniss I get that this is emotional for you but you can't let Snow break you all the time, you are stronger than that. Remember you are the Girl on Fire, Cinna didn't give you that title for nothing." I explain to her. "I am so sorry," she starts but once again I stop her with a kiss. But this one feels different, full of love, passion, wanting and safety. I suddenly grasp Katniss's waist with a hand and her neck with the other. I feel her hands slowly come up my chest, past my shoulders and lay around my neck. I don't know why but I can't stop until she breaks the kiss, "we should probably return to the others before Haymitch does something."

As we walk out of her/our room we hear a bang, "guess we spoke to soon." We almost run into the living area to find Haymitch in a fit state with everyone staring at him and Prim and Billy trying not to laugh. "What happened now Haymitch?" I question him, "well let's see shall we. All the eldest mentors, including myself have just had a call saying that the tributes now have 2 not 3 days left of training which means that your so called wedding is being brought forward." Haymitch tells us.

KATNISS POV

I gulp and go over to Prim. I sit next to her and embrace her in my arms while she is softly crying, "we will work this out, I promise even if Peeta and I train you in here." I tell her, "of course we will." Peeta says and sits next to Billy. "Can I ask why Snow is doing this? It makes no sense every year the tributes are giving for days of training." Billy inquires, "dunno Billy. Just something special for the Quell I guess," Peeta says. Billy nods, 'well I am gonna go to bed so I have a clear head and I am well rested for tomorrow." He gets up says goodnight a walks away to bed. "I am going to bed too" Prim comments, "night Prim." I say and give her kiss on the head. She to walks down the hall to bed.

"Now we can talk about the real problem. Snow also wants your wedding on the night of the tribute interviews. I told him I would speak to you first and then we can negotiate." Haymitch explains, "WHAT! You are kidding me, first he throws our siblings into the arena, then he wants a wedding after the Quell and now he wants it 2 days from now. What next, he'll want kids from the Star Crossed Lovers, this has gone too far." Peeta yells at Haymitch. "Peeta calm down please" Effie instructs. "Look boy, I don't like you two being in this situation but it is how it is. Look I will talk to Snow and see if we can have the wedding straight after the Quell at least." Haymitch says. Peeta and I both nod. "I am going to bed I will see you all tomorrow." I get up and leave the room.

As I climb into bed Peeta walks in. "Hey, are you staying with me tonight?" I ask him, "I always will Katniss." He says and climbs into bed with me. I rest my head on his chest and puts an arm around me when he begins to speak, "Katniss, I am so sorry to have brought this upon you, if I didn't confess my love last year we wouldn't be in this mess." Peeta says to me, "Peeta please don't blame yourself. Over these past few days I have had time to think about what will happen and I realised something, we both need each other forever. Not because of nightmares or fake marriages because we belong together, we are in love maybe you bit more than me and we need each other to survive. Look if you weren't here and Prim was put in the games, if she died I would probably end up like my mother when my father died. So I do need you Peeta." I explain to him, "you're right. Let's get some sleep, I love you Katniss." He comments and kisses me on the head, "love you too." I softly mumble and fall into a deep sleep.

PEETA POV

I wake early in the night when Katniss begins to thrash and scream. "Katniss, please wake up it is just a dream. WAKE UP!" I scream at her. Her eyes fly open and she doesn't move, "I, I'm sorry I woke you." She apologies. "It is fine. I am just surprised how quickly you woke. What was the dream about, if you want to tell me." I ask her. "A little girl with dark hair and your blue eyes. Someone took her away and I couldn't help but feel protective of her." She explains to me, "ok. Let's get some more sleep it is going to be a long day." I tell her, she nods and we both lay back down into a deep sleep.

KATNISS POV

I am woken about 5:30 with Peeta's arm getting slightly tighter around my waist. I look up at him and notice a layer of sweat across his face and neck, his breathing begins to quicken so I decide to wake him. "Peeta it's only a dream. It's only a dream, wake up and come back to me." I continue this sentence for about 5 minutes when suddenly I am pulled into Peeta's shaking arms. "You're here and alive. Oh thank god." Peeta whispers while placing a kiss on the side of my cheek. "I am here Peeta. What is wrong?" I ask him, "I thought I lost you." He says still not letting go. "I will never leave, let's get a few more hours of sleep and then we have a big day ahead and I am taking you out for some breakfast," I tell him. He smiles and whispers before we fall asleep once more, "you are the greatest thing in my life and always will be." I smile and fall asleep once more.

**Author Note: Sorry I am taking ages, school makes it hard and I have to deal with my mum asking what I am doing. Please review so I know your likes and dislikes about this story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Accidents & Decisions

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 13

Katniss POV

I wake this morning in Peeta's arms. I slowly move trying not to disturb him but he is already awake, "morning." "Morning Peeta. Did you sleep ok after last night?" I question him, "yes thanks. Sorry about waking you," he replies to me, I go and sit next to him. "You didn't wake me, I was already awake and anyway it doesn't matter because you always have to wake me," I give him a smile and he gets up and stretches "well better see that Billy and Prim are up and ready for training, they need to learn lots since they don't have long till the games left." Peeta comments. I nod and he leaves the room. I walk to the corner of my room and pick up the phone and dial the number of a café 5 minutes away. "Hi, I would like to book a table for 2 at 9:30 this morning." I listen to the woman on the other side of the phone until she asks for my name, "Katniss Everdeen." She exclaims and says she will see us later, with that she hangs up. I quickly shower and dress and walk out of my room.

"Hello everyone," I say to Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia and Peeta. I get a hello and smile from all. "Billy and Prim have left for training." Peeta tells me, "oh okay. Anyway Peeta I have a surprise for you. Come on." I grab his hand and he gives me a worried look but laughs. "I think I could get into trouble with you," I laugh and we continue to walk.

**_5 minutes later_**

We arrive outside the bakery and I look over at Peeta to find him smiling. "This is great, when did you organise this." Peeta looks over laughing, "about 20 minutes ago actually." I tell him. I grab his hand and we walk in. As we do there are gasps coming from all over the room, I walk to the reception and speak to the woman there, "hi. I made a booking for Katniss Everdeen," she nods and we follow her to our table. We sit and chatter begins to spread throughout the room. "Well, who knew it was this busy at 10:30 in the morning." Peeta comments, "sorry. I didn't think it would be this busy." I answer him, "it's fine, honestly." He reassures me. We order some hot chocolate and warm fruit bread and sit talking to one and other. "Ready for another year of games and charades?" I ask Peeta, "only if they have no harmful or emotional effect on either of us," he replies to me.

PEETA POV

We are eating bread when some men in uniform come towards. "Are you Mr Peeta Mellark?" One of the men ask me, "yes I am why? I have committed no crime at all." I explain, "we know that. We are here because of your brother. There was an accident in the training centre and you are required at the medical centre." I nod and Katniss nods at me as well. I put a hand out to her but before she can reach it a guard stops her. "Only you were needed not the girl." The guard tells me, "I don't care. I am not leaving her alone, do you even know who she is?" I question them. "Yes we do, she is Katniss Everdeen." They answer me, "then you will let her come. No questions asked, the boy you are taking me to see is my brother and her soon to be brother in-law." I almost yell at them, which makes half of the café silent but they soon resume normal chatter. "If she is Katniss Everdeen she can take care of herself." I am about to speak when Katniss cuts me off, "Peeta go. Billy needs you, he is your brother. I'll be fine. Just go," she smiles as she says this. I know she isn't lying she, I walk around and give her a kiss. "I won't be long," I promise her, "take all the time you need. I need to find Haymitch and sort him out." She laughs and pushes me away to Billy.

I walk away with the guards and hope she will be okay. We walk for about 15 minutes before we reach the medical centre and we go to find Billy

KATNISS POV

I pay for the food and drink Peeta and I bought and go back to the hotel. As I leave I pray that Billy is okay and Peeta got to the hospital, so that it wasn't a trick.

I walk to the elevator and go once again to the top floor being the last of the districts. I grab out my key and open the door to find Haymitch asleep with his head against the bench. I laugh at this and walk over to him. "Haymitch, can we talk please?" I ask his unconscious body. I get no response to I grab a cup of water. "Sorry it comes to this again," I comment to no one in particular. I throw the water at Haymitch and he suddenly jumps awake, "why am I wet?" He screams at me, "well I couldn't wake you like last time. Now don't whine, anyway have you spoken to Snow?" I inquire, "yes I have. He agreed to give you some time so now the wedding is the day after the games. I can't get you anymore time then I already have. Cinna and Portia are working out a roster so they will work you one day and Peeta the next so you get break from watching the games but you also get to know how your siblings are." Haymitch explains. I lean over and hug him, "thank you Haymitch. Not only doing that for us but also being here for me and Peeta." I show my gratitude towards him, "it's fine. May I ask where Peeta is?" Haymitch questions me. "Oh right. Well I took Peeta out for breakfast and about an hour later some guards showed up saying Billy was hurt and he had to go to the hospital. I went to go with him but the guards wouldn't let me. So then Peeta and the guards argued but I stopped and told Peeta to go and I will be fine, plus I had to find and speak to you." I give him my explanation and he nods, "I heard that one of the tributes got hurt. Didn't realise it was Billy." Haymitch provides me with what he knows. "Ok then, well I am going to have a sleep. Get me if you need me." I tell Haymitch, he nods and goes back to his beer.

I walk down the hall to my room and lie down hoping Peeta is okay.

PEETA POV

I sit and wait until a nurse comes towards me with Billy by her side. "Hey Billy," I say to him. "Hey Peeta." "Mr Mellark thank you for getting him. Now he will be ok in a few hours but no more training for today." The nurse says. I nod and walk out with Billy at my side. The guards leave as they see me with Billy. "So can I ask how this happened?" I ask Billy, "well I was climbing the rope ladder but then my foot slipped and I fell from the top." Billy replies, I laugh slightly but explain my action, "I did the same thing last year during training except I didn't hurt myself but I did fall." He laughs at this.

As we walk home I explain all the things that could happen in the arena. I tell him about the ways to make shelter and find food. Also no fires at night. We get out of the elevator and walk into our apartment. "Well look what the cat dragged in, how ya feeling boy?" Haymitch asks Billy. "Little beat up but okay. Peeta's has been giving me advice to stay alive because I can't train until tomorrow." Billy explains. "Where's Katniss?" I ask Haymitch, "oh she decided to go and nod off while you were gone. It was actually quite peaceful." Haymitch replies, I give him an icy look and he started laughing. I left Billy's side and he went to Haymitch, while I went down the hall to our room.

I silently walk in and find her lying on her side facing the window. I sit next to hear and silently pull all her hair behind her neck exposing her face. As I do she flips over and stares at me in shock, "oh sorry thought you were someone else." She apologises, "it's fine, honestly. What's up?" I ask her, I can see the redness in her eyes. "I'm considering doing something that will affect you greatly but also keep you, your family and mine safe." She explains, "Katniss what are you doing?" I question her. I grab her arms to keep her steady as she softly cries but speaks. "I am going to go to Snow and give myself up to him if he promises not to hurt you ever again," I sit in shock and anger that she is giving up. "NO, I won't let you do that, neither will Prim or your family and probably Haymitch. You can't give up." I yell at her, as I do she pulls away and stands up. "You can't stop me Peeta, you know that." She tells me, "I might not be able to but Prim can and you know that's true." I tell her, she turns around and walks towards me. "A final goodbye." She leans over and kisses me once more with all the force she can muster and then pulls away. She walks out and I yell out "HAYMITCH, CINNA STOP KATNISS FROM LEAVING!" I rush out of the room and run towards Katniss as does Haymitch and Cinna.

As she is about to leave Prim walks in and Katniss stops. "Katniss, what are you doing?" Prim asks her. "I, ah, uh, mm, nothing Prim I went to look for you." She replies.

KATNISS POV

I hug Prim then turn and walk towards Peeta. He runs over and hugs me, "don't ever do that again. Promise me please, I can't lose you." I feel him shaking, "I promise."

**Author Note: Stayed tuned for more chapters. My aim is to at least get 20 done.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Question Asked

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 14

Katniss POV

As we first sat down for dinner everyone was quiet until tomorrow was brought up by Effie, "now Prim and Billy you will be spending an hour with me each learning how to speak and look good here and then an hour with Haymitch for god knows what." She smiles, and then Prim opens her mouth. "What about Katniss and Peeta, what are they doing?" I look over at her and speak, "we are doing something with Cinna and Portia about the wedding arrangements, so we won't see you till later." I explain. Billy nods and Peeta speaks, "could you all excuse me please. I am some business to attend to," we excuse him and he gets up and leaves. "What was that about?" Haymitch asks, "don't look at me. I have no clue what so ever." I promise. We continue eating but it is in silence has every time we speak it dies down very quickly. "Thank you all for dinner, but I am going to bed. As Effie makes it sound like a big day tomorrow." Prim gets up and walks round to me, "night Katniss." She says and kisses me on the cheek, I do the same and wrap my arms around her as tight as I can before letting go. "Love you Little Duck." With that she walks to her room, "I am going to bed too." Billy excuses himself and heads to his room.

Then Haymitch suddenly turns his attention to me, "ok Sweetheart, start talking. What need would Peeta have to scream out to us to stop you?" I take a deep breath then give him the truth, "I had a long hard thought about this game we are playing and how it is my entire fault. So I decided to go to Snow and give myself to him even if he killed me to keep everyone safe, especially Peeta." Everyone stares at me with shock. "Excuse me," I say. I get up and leave the table to control myself and my emotions. I don't know what to do anymore.

PEETA POV

I flip the little box round and round in my hand wondering what she will think of this. Will she like it or better love it? I flip the box round once more and enter the training centre.

KATNISS POV

I sit in the chair that rests by the window just staring into space. "Do we really need this wedding?" I say to myself but I am answered by someone. "Only if you want to Katniss." I turn to see Peeta standing at the door, "hey stranger." I say, "hey." He walks over to me and I stand up. I collapse into his warm arms never wanting to let go but he does and grabs my hand. I wonder what is going on but out of the blue he gets down on one knee. I begin to shake my head and have tears well into my eyes. "Katniss, our lives have been twisted and turned upside down but no matter what they did to us I loved you ever day and I won't lie about it. You made me a better person and I thank you for it. I never want you gone from my life ever, no matter the dangers we all face. Katniss Everdeen will you please marry me?" He pours his heart out to me there is no way I can say no. "Yes, Peeta I will marry you. I promise to never leave you and love you forever." He pulls out a simple but beautiful diamond ring which makes me gasp and he slides it on my finger.

He stands up and holds me in his arms while kissing me but I suddenly break the kiss, "what will happen if Snow finds out. He will do something knowing his plan has backfired." I question this but Peeta ignores it. "I don't care you are mine forever and now we definitely aren't lying about love," he says this and then continues to kiss me. I never want to leave Peeta ever.

NEXT DAY

BILLY POV

I wake around what looks to be 8:30 so I decide to get up even though we are here all day with Effie and Haymitch. I put on my robe and slippers, walk out of my room go to find Prim.

I walk down the hall and stop at Prim's room, I knock on the door hoping I didn't wake her but I hear a voice on the other side "come in." I walk in and find Prim dressed and sitting cross legged on her bed. "Hey Billy," she greets me. "Hey Prim, thought you might like some company." I tell her, she nods and motions me to sit next to her. "Are you ok with this honestly?" I ask her, "I am just living with it I guess. Not much we can do," She replies I am about to speak when there is a bang on a wall. "What was that?" I jump to my feet and Prim gets up slowly, "I dunno." We walk out the room and down the hall to Katniss and Peeta's room. We open the door and to my surprise Peeta is propping himself up on his right elbow while softly stroking Katniss's forehead. He looks up and sees us, he gives us it's fine wave so we go.

PEETA POV

She opens her eyes and looks at me, "why does my head hurt?" She asks, "well you were dreaming and you moved in your sleep and smacked your head." She just nods and gets up. She walks into the bathroom and I wonder what has her so wound up.

I stay quiet until she comes out, looking whiter than when she entered the bathroom. "Katniss, what's wrong I honestly don't see the probably this time." I tell her, "go into the bathroom." She instructs me. I get up and walk in. As I do it stinks of Snow's stench and then I look into the sink. There in front of me was a bouquet of white roses with a hint of red here and there. I walk out and find Katniss gone, she has probably gone to the roof, I thought to myself.

I quickly shower and dress, then walk into the kitchen. "Ah Peeta, just the man I need to see." Cinna says and I approach him, "what can I do for you?" I ask him, "can you and Katniss meet me downstairs in dressing room 12 at 9:30?" He asks me, I nod and walk to the kitchen to make 2 hot chocolates. "Great well see you later." With that Cinna leaves the room, I grab the freshly made hot chocolates and head to the roof but suddenly Haymitch speaks, "rough night boy?" I shake my head, "rough morning." I get a quizzical look from Haymitch and shake my head.

I make my way to the roof and open the door, it doesn't surprise me she is up here, and she is sitting on the ledge of the balcony just staring into the morning sun. "It's funny how you think you are lucky for you and the most precious person to you survives only to be used as puppets and have our lives ruined." I know she is talking to me so I walk over to her. When she sees me I get a weak smile, "I understand but at least we still have each other and our love grows stronger every day." I hand her the hot chocolate and I begin to drink.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I put my cup down and slowly lower myself onto the balcony ground. I face the sun and wrap Peeta's free arm around me, while resting my head against his chest. "I want to live in this moment forever, just you and me." When Peeta says this comment it makes me feel wonderful and I turn to face him. "Ok," I tell him, "so you will allow it?" He asks me, "I will." I promise him. "By the way Cinna wants us in dressing room 12 at 9:30." He alerts me. "Ok thanks for telling me. I reckon Prim and Billy have started their lessons with Haymitch and Effie anyway." I comment he nods and motions me next to me. "Come on, let's get ready for our big day ahead." He suggests. I follow him downstairs and prepare myself for the events that come.


	15. Chapter 15: Preperation

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 15

Prim POV

"Now Prim, I want to try walking up and down the room in these in case Cinna gives you heels." Effie hands me a pair of heels with 4cm heel. "Um, sure ok." I agree with Effie. I out the shoes on and stand, I am surprised at myself that I haven't fallen down as I walk up and down the room. We continue for ages. I just hope Billy is having better luck than I am.

BILLY POV

I sit with Haymitch and we begin working on my appearance or something. "Let's see, Peeta's approach from last year was the lover boy type but he was already in love so that won't work for you. Are strong are you?" Haymitch asks, "well reasonably strong after working at the bakery, why is that important?" I reply and question him. "Just trying to get you from a different angle." I sigh and nod hoping the others are having a better time then me.

PEETA POV

We walk down the corridor to dressing room 12 and walk in. "Great 5 minutes early," Cinna comments, "better than 5 minutes late." I reply. He laughs and Katniss stays quiet, Cinna and I give a look to each other to not worry. "Now Katniss, because this is your wedding day Snow has been a tad bit nice and letting you have some say as to what your dress will look like." Cinna tells Katniss, I look over at her and she opens her mouth to speak. "Great thanks." She sounds so flat unlike before on the roof. "Ok then, now why don't you 2 take a seat and I will go get my sketch book, and Peeta, Portia will be here for you soon." Cinna tells us, I give him a nod and he walks out.

* * *

KATNISS POV

Peeta turns over the moment Cinna is gone to speak to me, "what's wrong?" He asks gently, "I just, I, I think it is all very overwhelming that's all and it makes me feel pressure. I mean even if our one of our siblings do survive the other will be heart broken and how will we know what to do then? I mean if I had to get married I would have Prim as my maid of honour and bridesmaid. And Billy he could be your best man but only one can survive. I just don't think I am ready for this." I let a tear fall but wipe it away quickly. "Katniss you are the strongest person I know, and if one of our siblings do leave our lives we will help each other through it. Just remember the engagement isn't fake to us anymore it is true, Snow just doesn't know that. So really it is just like our wedding has come really quickly." I know he is right, I stand up and speak, "I know your right Peeta but this isn't how I imagined how our wedding would be." I look at him upset and he comes over to me. "I know, it isn't how I thought it would be either." He holds me in his arms until there is a knock on the door. Peeta lets go and walks to get the door, "Hey Portia." Peeta greets her, "ready?" I hear her say, "yes just one sec." He walks back over to me and gives me a light but loving kiss. "I'll see you later." I nod and he leaves with Portia.

I go and sit while waiting for Cinna wondering what is taking so long. Just then he arrived, "hi Katniss. Sorry I took so long." He apologises, "it's fine. So where did you want to start?" I ask, "well I hoping we could start on the dress cause it will take the longest to make." He instructs, "well I was thinking a sleeved dress with no back. So it would clip at my neck and stop at the waist. As for the skirt something long and flowing. That's all I got." I watch as Cinna draws out something and then looks up at me, "something like this." He turns the sketch book around to show a sketch of my dress, "oh my god, it is almost like a replica. Cinna it is amazing." I comment on his drawing skills, "great now just to put in the request for the dress, I will add touches here and there ok." I nod at him, "okay."

"Well that's it for today didn't take very long. We'll skip tomorrow since it is the first day off the games." Cinna tells me, "thanks." I say and walk out the door to find Peeta.

PEETA POV

"Thanks Portia," I say from the door and walk out. As I leave the room I notice Katniss coming towards me. "Hey," I say and give her a wave, I get a wave in return as she begins to run. As she is in arms reach I stretch out my arm and she grabs my hand. I swing her round and place my other hand on her back. "Hey stranger, not gonna attack me arrows are you?" This makes her laugh a little, "only if you don't cover me in flour with your baker hands." Her smartass comment makes me pull her in tighter. "I think I can live with that." I give her a kiss and we walk to the elevator.

We ride to the top floor of the building and enter our apartment. "Think Effie and Haymitch will have them ready so we can spend some time with them before this evening?" Katniss questions, "dunno maybe." I reply to her. I lead Katniss over to the bench and make her sit down. "Peeta, what are doing?" She asks flatly. "You need to eat, you haven't eaten in days." I tell her.

KATNISS POV

Peeta sets down two plates with fruit bread on it and a glass of juice each, "thank you." I say to him, I get a smile and we both begin to eat. I get up from the bench and head to our room, "what are you doing?" Peeta asks me, "just going to have a shower." He nods ad continues to eat a bit.

I walk into our room take off my clothes, turn on the shower and hope in. It feels great just having hot water pour down your back and all over you. I wash with soap and clean my hair. As I turn off the shower I hear Peeta enter the bedroom. I get out dry off and slip on some fresh clothes I brought into the bathroom. I towel dry my hair, put it in its normal braid and walk into the bedroom. "Hey Peeta," I say. I don't get an answer and I begin to worry. "Peeta," suddenly he looks up. "Oh sorry, just lost in thought." He replies, I set my clothes down and I am digging in my bag for my Mockingjay pin when the door opens. "Mr Mellark & Miss Everdeen you need to come with us." The men say. Because of how big my bag is I can fit my bow and arrows in it. I grab them instantly and aim and arrow at the men. "Who are you?" I ask, "that is none of your concern." The man replies. Peeta turns to face me, "Katniss please be calm and put the bow down. We don't want any trouble." Peeta is right so I lower my bow. "Come with us before we make you come." The man says. Peeta motions me next to him. I put my bow down and stand next to Peeta. A guard walks around to stand behind us as the other in front gets us to follow.

We are brought out side to find a black truck parked outside. "Get in." The man instructs. We do as they ask and climb into the truck. I sit next to Peeta as the guards sit in the front to drive. "Peeta, where are they taking us?" I ask him, "my guess somewhere we don't want to go." He replies, and puts an arm around my shoulder. The rest of the drive was short and we sat and waited to be let out.

Suddenly the doors are swung open and two peacekeepers stand outside, "get out now!" One yells at us. We do as they ask and exit the truck. To my horror we are outside Snow's Mansion, I turn to face Peeta. "It'll be okay. I promise." He reassures me. I slide my hand into his and with Peacekeepers on either side of us we walk up the stairs to the front door.

We walk inside and I am shocked. Almost everything is white. It fills me with disgust and it reeks of roses and blood. I feel as though I am going to be sick so I bury my face into Peeta's chest to stop myself inhaling the stench. "Katniss, it'll be ok." Peeta comforts me. I look up and nod.

We continue to walk upstairs until we come to a room with closed doors.

PEETA POV

"Wait here," A man says and enters the concealed room. About 5 minutes later he returns, "you may enter." He motions us inside. As we enter I see 4 Peacekeepers and President Snow himself. "President Snow, what an honour." Katniss says darkly. "Hello Miss Everdeen, hello Mr Mellark. Please sit." Snow instructs we do as he asks and sit down in front of him. "Now I think it would be best if we agree not to lie to each other." Snow comments we both nod and I speak cause I know Katniss won't say much, "President Snow, is there something we can do for you. As you can probably see we are trying to spend as much time with our siblings as possible." He just laughs and Katniss stares, "I was just curious how you are and how your relationship is. Are you alright Miss Everdeen, you are looking a little off colour?" Snow asks her, I look over at her and she is almost as pale as a ghost. "Fine thank you, just rough night sleep lately." She replies to him. "So how is this romance of yours going?" Snow asks, fine thank you, we are very happy to be in each other's lives." I tell him.

KATNISS POV

Snow just nods and smiles. He motions two guards forward, "Mr Mellark would you mind if I had a few moments alone with you '_fiancé'?"_ Snow requests. I really don't want to do this but I shouldn't make a fuss, "only if it's ok with her Sir." Peeta replies. Snow looks at me and I nod my head. I watch as Peeta is escorted out of the room and I turn to face Snow. "I have watched your sibling's progress with great admiration." Snow comments, "thank you Sir." I reply. "Miss Everdeen, I need you to be my persuasion over the people and the person to crown this year's victor. Also on your wedding night I need you to show Peeta that you really love him." I almost choke at this as I understand what he is asking. "NO!" I tell, "I won't do it. You can't make me." He laughs and speaks into a little box, "bring in the boy but make sure he can't escape."

Suddenly the door bursts open and Peeta is forced inside with two guards holding his arms behind him, "what's going on?" Peeta questions no one in particular. "Your fiancé is being difficult and you are about to pay for it." Snow says

Peeta POV

I watch as Snow pulls a knife out of his draw and walks over to me. "Stay away from him!" Katniss screams. Before she can reach me two guards pull her away stopping her from getting any closer.

One of the guards hold out my left arm and I feel Snow rest the sharp side of the blade on my arm. "Now Miss Everdeen, you will do as I ask of this will continue." Snow tells her. I feel Snow cut my arm with the knife which inflicts great pain.

KATNISS POV

I watch as Snow hurt Peeta and I scream, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Snow laughs, "only if you do as I ask," I look over at Peeta who shakes his head, "Katniss whatever he asked you to do don't do it." I struggle to get free but my movement only causes trouble, "I want an answer Miss Everdeen." Snow says and he puts another mark on Peeta's arm which brings tears to his eyes. Finally I give up, "ok. I'll do as you ask. Just let him go." Snow nods and speaks, "wise choice Miss Everdeen. Let them go." The guards release my arms and I rush to Peeta. "Katniss," he says. "Shh, let's go." I instruct. I grab the tiny pocket knife Peeta keeps when something suspicious happens and cut off a bit of his shirt and tie it around his arm. "I'm so sorry, I really am." I try to continue but he cuts me off, "it's fine. He caught us off guard and we didn't know this was planned. Let's go." I nod and we walk back to the apartment.

HAYMICTH POV

"Haymitch, where is Katniss and Peeta they finished ages ago?" Prim asks me, "dunno Prim. I'll ring Cinna." I stand and walk over to the phone. I dial the number and thankfully he picks up, "Cinna, it's Haymitch. I was wondering when did Peeta and Katniss leave?" "Around ten, why?" Cinna asks me. "They haven't returned since they left." I listen as Cinna explains what happened this morning, 'well thanks and see you later." With that I hung up the phone, wondering where they are.


	16. Chapter 16: Arguments & Interviews

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 16

Katniss POV

I turn the door to our room and speak to the avox, "get us the first aid supplies please." She nods and scurries off. "Peeta come and sit over here," he nods and walks over to where I am. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Haymitch yells at us before noticing Peeta's arm, "somewhere we don't need to discuss." Peeta tells him, the avox comes back with a box and I thank her as she walks away. I unravel Peeta's arm and look at the wound. "Oh Peeta," I start but don't finish. "Katniss please don't." He tells me, "ok. I'm going to find Prim so she can help with this." I walk away from Peeta and go to find Prim.

PEETA POV

"Jesus Christ boy what happened?" Haymitch asks, 'well 2 guys came and took us to Snow's mansion. Snow wanted to speak to Katniss alone so I left the room, I was summoned back and Katniss was told to agree to whatever he had asked and she wouldn't so I was used to persuade her and then after two marks she gave in." I explain, "but gave into what exactly?" Haymitch asks, I just shrug my shoulders.

5 minutes later Katniss returns with Prim who runs towards me. "Oh my gosh Peeta, I can fix this right away." Prim beginnings to work on my arm and Billy comes into the room. "Peeta, Katniss there you are. I was beginning to worry. What happened?" Before I could speak Haymitch speaks, "well they had a visit with Snow, Katniss wouldn't do something and Peeta payed the price." My mouth hangs open and Katniss's face just flushes red. "Katniss wait," Billy says, but she is gone before he could say anymore. "Well done you jerk!" I yell at Haymitch. "All done Peeta," Prim tells me, "thanks Prim." I get up and go to speak to Katniss.

I walk into our room but I can't find Katniss, I check the bathroom but I still have no luck. I walk out and find the roof door open. I quickly walk up the stairs and find Katniss next to the Primrose plant in the corner softly crying. "Katniss, please look at me." She looks up with tears running down her cheeks, "Katniss, Billy won't hate you. He knows that Haymitch is a jerk." I explain, she nods. "I know but Haymitch had no need to explain we could've done that but that isn't all I am upset about. I just don't know if I can do what Snow asks." She tells me, "Katniss what did Snow ask of you?" I need to know so I can protect her. "Um, he wants me to help persuade the people about something, crown the new victor and on the night of this so called wedding he wants me to show you that I really love you."

* * *

KATNISS POV

I look for a sign in Peeta's face to show me his thoughts but I get nothing. "Peeta say something please." I ask him. He stays quiet for a little longer until his eyes turn icy cold blue they almost look frozen over. "That is it I can't take this anymore. These requests are ridiculous, the first two are confusing but the last is out of the question for you. I mean really life is hard enough on us but this is ridiculous." The way he speaks is almost as shattering as when glass breaks, I could never imagine Peeta speaking like this. "Peeta stop. Speaking like this isn't gonna make it any better and you know that, Look I will deal with the first 2 tasks even though I hate persuasion, as for the last we can work something out. Even if it means obeying Snow's orders to keep you safe I'll do it. I will just have to get over it." I reach up and lay a hand on Peeta's cheek but he pushes it off. "No Katniss you just don't get it. Don't you get he is toying with you. I know you couldn't cope with doing that, honestly. Don't lie to yourself. I am going to find Billy and make sure he is ready the interviews begin soon." Peeta gets up and walks off. I stand there in shock and disappointment.

I decide to go downstairs to find Prim. I search the kitchen and living area but she is nowhere. I walk down the hall and go to her room. I slide the door open and poke my head in. Luckily enough she is there. I look at her in her elegant yellow dress and pale lilac flats, with her hair in waves with a half up plait. "Oh Prim, you look beautiful." I go and sit next to her. "Thanks Katniss," she seems flat which isn't like her so I know something is up. "What's wrong Prim? You aren't normally like this," I ask. "Just nerves for tonight and tomorrow I guess." I pull her into a hug and hold her until she speaks. "Katniss, what happened on the roof with you and Peeta? Because when he came down he didn't look to happy and I was afraid to ask." I know she wants the truth so I give a reasonable answer, "it had to do with events of today Prim. Then I said something on the roof and Peeta wasn't too happy. So I am just going to give him some space." I explain then there is a knock on the door and Effie pokes her head in. "Time to go Prim." Effie gives me a smile and I return one. I get a final hug from Prim and she walks out.

* * *

I walk out of her room and down the hall to find Peeta reading. I go and sit next to him. "Peeta, can we talk please?" He looks up annoyed, "what's there to talk about? You said what you had to say on the roof." I feel hurt at this answer but Peeta doesn't notice, "Peeta don't be like that. What do you want me to do fight him and more people hurt. Who do you think he will try and hurt next to break me, huh?" I ask. He looks up and finally sees how he has made me feel. "I know, I just I don't want you to do something that could scar you for life and make nightmares worse than they already are." He replies, "and I get that. Like we promised each other we won't let any of this come between us remember." I remind him. He nods, "I'm sorry," I look over to him, "me too."

He leans over and kisses me gently, but it isn't enough. I return his kiss just a bit harder than what he gave me. I feel his hand slide up my back to hold my head while leaving his other hand on my back. He begins to kiss me harder with more love and passion. I put my arm around his neck while running my fingers through is soft blonde hair. He slowly comes closer towards me which bends me back a little. For some reason I have no urge to stop, so I urge Peeta closer. He knows I don't want anything further out of this. As he comes closer I feel my head rest against the pillow on the couch. He is basically leaning over me now, I prop myself up a bit when we hear a loud cough. We both look over to see Haymitch staring at us. "I am not interrupting am I cause Prim and Billy are one in a minute." We shake our heads and I sit up. Haymitch turns on the TV and the tributes from District 11 are just finishing. "Ladies & Gents you know her as the Girl on Fire's sister, the one and only blossoming flower Primrose Everdeen." Caesar announces. Massive claps come from the crowd as Prim emerges onto the stage. She takes a seat next to Caesar and he starts the chatter, "now Prim how are you finding the Capitol?" Caesar asks her, "it's certainly different to District 12 that's for sure, um it is a nice change of scenery but my home is with my family." A massive aww comes from the crowd and we continue to watch. "Now Prim any special talents you would like to share?" She just laughs, "I will save them for the games so the others can't take advantage of it." Caesar nods, "now a final question is there anyone special back home? A boy perhaps." She shakes her head, "no Caesar. I not that close to boys my age except for my cousin Rory Hawthorne back in 12." I feel sorry for her as she never really had time to love the way I love Peeta. "I see. Once again Ladies and Gents Primrose Everdeen." I turn to Peeta and Haymitch. "Do you think there were any sponsors at all?" I ask either of them, "maybe she certainly moved me." Peeta comments, Haymitch shrugs and we turn our attention back to the screen. "Ladies and Gents, the brother of the Baker's Boy, the one and only Billy Mellark." We watch as Billy walks on stage, there are a few whistles from the audience which makes Billy blush as he sits next to Caesar. "Well Billy I must say you are as good looking as your brother." Billy smiles, "thanks Caesar. I always thought I looked better considering I am older." Caesar just laughs and I look over to Peeta to see him frowning. Suddenly Haymitch starts laughing but soon shuts up. "Now Billy, anything you want to share with us about yourself?" He shakes his head, "no sorry. Not much to share. I am just a baker from 12, no one special." An aww comes from the crowd and Caesar manages one more question, "is there a special girl back home?" Billy shakes his head sadly, "no Caesar there never has been and maybe never will be." "I see well all the best. Ladies and Gents once again Billy Mellark."

Haymitch turns off the screen and we all sit in silence.

PEETA POV

I feel Katniss snuggle close to me and I embrace her in my arms. Suddenly the door opens and Effie walks in with Billy and Prim. "Katniss, Peeta!" Prim screams. She runs over to us as Billy just stands and smiles. I scoop Prim up in my arms and Katniss walks over and kisses her on the cheek. "Peeta, you know I am turning 13 right, I am a bit big to be picked up." Prim tells me, "I know it doesn't matter." She laughs and so does Katniss. "You know Peeta, Prim is almost a replica of you when you think about it. She has that blonde hair and bright blue eyes." Billy tells me, "yeah, I guess so." I agree with him. "Well we should all go to bed, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow," Effie comments.

We all agree and say goodnight and head to bed preparing for the day ahead.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 17

Katniss POV

I walk on stage with Peeta and then turn to the little girl handing me a bouquet of flowers. "Thank you," I say to her and she smiles. "On day I'm going to volunteer just like you did." I gasp spreads over the crowd. Suddenly I wake up for real and can't help but scream. "Katniss!" Peeta immediately rolls over to find me awake. "Sorry Peeta, it was just the dream from the victory tour." I see Peeta sigh and stretch his arms out to me. I lay with my head on his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. "You have no need to be afraid, I will always protect you," he says to me. "I know Peeta, I will always protect you." With that I pulled into another deep sleep.

PEETA POV

FEW HOURS LATER AROUND 6:00

I feel Katniss's hand grasp at my top and slowly curl into a fist with it. "Prim," she says softly but her voice grows louder as she speaks, "mum, Gale, PEETA!" She screams my name. I can only assume that this is a nightmare yet she still screams, "WILLOW!" I become puzzled at this name but continue to wake. "Katniss, it's only a dream. None of it is real, it's not real. Come back to me." I plead hoping she walks but her grip only becomes tighter. "Katniss, Katniss, wake up please," I plead and plead but she still doesn't wake. Suddenly her head falls to the side as does her arm and the movement and screaming stops, only the worst fear comes to my head. I put my arm around her shoulder and lift her gently. "Please, come back to me," I lean down and kiss her once more, as I lay her back down and go to get up a hand catches my wrist. "Don't leave me." She requests, "never." I promise. I look into her watery eyes, and feel great pain for her. "Katniss in your sleep you shouted out the name Willow, who is Willow?" I ask her, "I am not sure. In this nightmare there was this little girl named Willow, I couldn't help but be protective of her. Her and the rest of you. I couldn't let her die, that and one other reason I feel the need to protect her was that she had your eyes Peeta, your crystal blue eyes." I nod and hold her in my arms, "let's get up. There is no use in sleeping as it consumes us in nightmares all the time." She agrees and we both get out of bed. I let Katniss shower first s she looks as though she needs it.

By the time she is out I am dressed and ready to go. She comes out of the bathroom dressed and her hair in her normal braid. "Ready Katniss?" She nods and leads me out the door.

KATNISS POV

We walk into the kitchen to see Prim and Billy already in their required clothes for the games, "hey Prim. Hey Billy," I say. Prim looks up instantly and comes over. I embrace her in a shaking hug. "Katniss, I'm scared. I don't know what to expect." I bend down to be Prim's height. "We're all scared Prim. But we all love you and Billy too." I tell her and she nods. I let Prim go over to Peeta as I go to Billy. I get a comforting hug from him. "You are an amazing brother. Please look after her." I whisper the second part, "thanks and I will. You're a great sister too." I let Peeta come over and speak to Billy so I return to Prim. "I promise we will do as much as possible to keep you and Billy alive." Prim nods as I speak to her, "thank you Katniss. But just remember only one can live the Game Makers won't make the same mistake twice." I look at Prim, just a year ago she was a little girl terrified of being in the games to someone with years worth of knowledge and wisdom. "It's almost time for you to board the hovercraft to the arena." Both Billy and Prim look nervous so we do the best to comfort them.

The trip to the hovercraft was nerve-wracking as no one knew what to say. Haymitch and Effie didn't come this time as they thought it should just be us and our siblings. As we sit in the truck I notice Peeta with a bag. "Peeta what's that?" I ask, "oh right. Um from Effie." I watch as Peeta gives Prim and Billy their box and they open them. "Oh this is beautiful. Katniss could you help me put this in please." I nod and Prim passes me her clip. I slide it into her hair and tap her shoulder when it is down. She turns and gives me a loving smile. "What's yours Billy?" Prim asks, "a gold wrist band with flames engraved into it." I nod as I notice his token. I pray this doesn't spark rebellion.

We say our goodbyes and tears are shed. "Goodbye Prim, I love you deeply." I yell out to her, we get one last wave and then the hovercraft takes off. "It'll be ok, let's go so we can watch their progress. We will do everything we can ok," Peeta tries to comfort me all I can do is nod.

We sit with Haymitch and Effie in our apartment just waiting for the games to begin. "I'm sure they'll do great." Effie comments. "Thank you Effie." I say to her. We turn on the TV to find the countdown has already commenced. "4, 3, 2, 1" 'BOOM!" They cannon went off and the tributes are off. I can't see Prim anywhere, but I manage to spot Billy.

FEW HOURS LATER IN THE DAY

We watch as Prim and Billy find each other and move away from the other tributes

PRIM POV

"Billy, where are you?" I say as I am in the middle of nowhere all alone. "Over here Prim." I follow the sound of his voice to find him in a hidden cave. I rush over to him, "are you ok?" I ask, "yes. What's in your bag?" I shrug my shoulders and empty out the contents, "medical supplies and a bit off food. All this is really helpful. What's in yours?" He also empties the contents of his bag. Inside is more food and 2 water bottles. We divide everything in half in case we get separate and are very happy to do so. "Billy how long do you think we will survive in these games together?" I ask him with worry. "I think we will last ages together Prim. We will protect and help each other. Come on lets rest." I nod and lay down with Billy preparing myself for the battle ahead.

PEETA POV

"Well if they're going to bed so am I, I am tired." I say, 'I am too. I want to have a fresh mind for tomorrow. Especially since I don't think Cinna will go easy on us." Katniss says, Haymitch laughs. "Well goodnight." After that Katniss walks off, it's going to be a long night.

KATNISS POV

The Next Day

I wake early this morning, I am surprised that I slept through the night, I feel Peeta's arm around my waist holding me. This gives me a sense of safety and I think for him, it lets him know I am here with him.

I feel his arm tighten around me and pull me closer so I roll over to face him. I give him a light kiss and then get up slowly not wanting to wake him. I quickly dress and write a note saying where I have gone,

_'Peeta,_

_Good Morning. Sorry I left without saying goodbye, I just didn't want to wake you. _

_I am going to meet Cinna today to sort out stuff for this wedding. I will see you later. Please tell me what happens in the Games when I get back._

_Yours forever and always, Katniss. Xxx'_

I leave the note next to him and rush out of the room.

I grab an apple as I pass through the kitchen and rush out the door. I run to the elevator and take it to the dressing floor. I race through this apple cause I will need all my strength and patience for today. As the elevator arrives on the ground floor I rush down to room 12 and burst in the door. "Could you have cut the timing any finer?" Great, think. The first sentence I get in the morning is criticism, "sorry I over slept. What are we doing today?" I ask Cinna, "well now you're here we can start. I have your dress made, without the detail like flowers and feathers, I will take care of that. So we are going to get you to try on the dress, oh and we are having your bouquet dropped round so we can see how it looks with the dress. So basically if we need to change anything we will have the time to do so." I nod. I go and sit down as Cinna leaves to grab my dress.

As I sit I notice all the detail in the walls surrounding me, roses. God the thought makes me sick. Just then Cinna walks back in. "Ready to try your dress?" I nod, "every girl, even ones who said they would never get married are always excited to try on their dress." He laughs at this, "you can change behind the back wall." I nod and walk over. I take my dress and go to put it on. As I change I feel like I am a different person to who I was a year ago. I leave my clothes on the floor and walk out to Cinna. "Wow. What happened to the girl on fire that I used to know?" I laugh at his joke, "she got engaged." He laughs at our joke even though it isn't very funny. Cinna leads me over to a mirror. As soon as I see my dress I gasp. "Oh Cinna. It's exactly how I imagined it. Thank you so much," I can feel the tears coming into my eyes as I pour out my appreciation to Cinna. "I'm glad you like it so much. Now does it feel right? Not uncomfortable anyway?" I shake my head, "nope. Not at all." He comes over to get a better look, "that's great. Now you can change back to your clothes and now we have to wait for the flowers." I nod and go back to my normal clothes, as I change back I can only imagine what the real wedding will be like. As I change back there is a knock on the door which I hear Cinna get. I stay behind the wall so I can hear the conversation and not interrupt. "Hi, I am dropping round flowers for Miss Katniss Everdeen." They exchange little talk until Cinna exclaims, "these aren't the flowers that were ordered." "Well look mate, these are the flowers I was meant to deliver and there was a note with them saying 'blushing_ flowers, for a blushing bride to be.'_ So look just take em." With that I hear the door shut and I walk out from behind the wall. "Cinna, what was that about?" I ask him. "Katniss it seems as though Snow has changed the flowers for your bouquet." I look as Cinna holds in front of me a bouquet of white crisp roses with hints of lilac and lilac ribbon. "THIS IS BULLCRAP!" I scream, "Katniss don't yell. Just calm down please. Look I can make the flowers tie in with your dress so it looks like everyone who doesn't know you hates Snow's roses think that you picked them. Ok." I nod, "I am going to go," I get up and hug Cinna. "I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire, and don't do anything stupid." He instructs me. I nod and walk out. It's going to be a long few weeks.

PEETA POV

I still with Haymitch as we watch the games. "Prim, what is this." I watch as Billy points out a plant to Prim. "DON'T TOUCH IT! It's very toxic, it's called Block Berries, if you swallow one it will kill you within a day making you weaker and weaker by the minute. If you touch without gloves or something you will be sick for hours." I nod at this. I am glad Billy has Prim, "looks like an 18 year old can learn something from her. Just like you can learn from Katniss." Haymitch tells me. "Yeah," on that note Katniss walked in with an angry look on her face. Before I can say anything she walks straight into the kitchen and grabs a knife. "Katniss, what are you doing with that knife?" I ask and walk over slowly, she doesn't answer me. Except she walks as far away as she can from the kitchen wall and then throws the knife at it. "Katniss, what are you doing?" Haymitch asks from a distance. "Well it's better than hurting myself." She walks over to grab the knife out of the wall but I stop her. I place to hands on her shoulders and speak, "what happened?" She takes a deep breathe then launches into her explanation, "well I was changing out of my dress because Cinna made me try it on. As I was getting out of it a man came by delivering my wedding flowers anyway Cinna said they weren't the ones he ordered but the man said they were the ones under my name. So as I came out Cinna showed me the flowers and they were crisp white roses with the lilac colour from a purple primrose mixed through them. And then I just lost on the way here." I nod and turn to pull the knife out of the wall myself. I lay it on the bench and turn to face Katniss, "how about you go and have a bath, I will be there in a minute." I suggest to her, she nods and walks off. I stifle a laugh as she walks down the hall, "looks like your gonna have your hands full with this marriage of yours." Haymitch says and pats me on the back. I give him a look and return to keep an eye on our siblings as they are going to need it.

KATNISS POV

I turn on the bath and let the hot water fall into the tub. I sit on the side of the tub and just think. I could live 100 life times and never deserve Peeta in any of them. I take off my clothes, turn off the tap and soak in the boiling water. I lay for about 20 minutes before I hear a knock on the door, "who's there?" I ask, "it's Peeta. Um Katniss, you might want to hurry. We have unexpected guests." He tells me, "ok. Thanks." I quickly get out, dry off and put my clothes back on. As I walk out of the bathroom I call out to Peeta, "Peeta who is it?" But as I walk into the living room my question is answered for me, I look around to find four faces staring at me. "Mum," I rush into her arms and embrace her tightly. I let her go and walk around to Peeta's family. "Hello, Mr Mellark, hi Mrs Mellark, hey Rye." I get nothing from Peeta's mother, as for his father and brother I get nothing but kindness. "It's good to see you Katniss." I give him a nod then Rye speaks, "it's great to see you sis." Rye gets up to come over but his mother stops him. "She is not your sister, she is a little seam brat." I feel Peeta come next to me and place an arm around my waist. "Actually mum, you're wrong there," Mrs Mellark turns to face us with an icy stare. "What are you talking about? Oh no, she's pregnant isn't she." I shake with anger but Peeta keeps me steady, "no she isn't. Right now I don't think bringing children into this mess is a good idea. No but she is now technically Rye's sister and your daughter in law. We're engaged for real." I watch as her hands curl into a fist and anger spreads into her eyes. But the news has the opposite affect over Mr Mellark, Billy and my mother. "Oh Katniss, this is so exciting." My mother said with a slight tear from her eyes. "I've never had a sister," Rye said. "Thanks Rye, I've never had a brother." I give him a gentle smile, "I've never had a daughter so this is great news." Mr Mellark embraces me in a comforting hug. I let go and my mother speaks, "oh this is amazing. I've never had a son, but Peeta I have always considered you as a son to me." My mother comes over and hugs both Peeta and myself. "Thanks Ms Everdeen," Peeta shows his gratitude towards my mother. She smiles, "let's talk about this more over dinner." Peeta says. It's going to be a long night.

**Author Note: Sorry it's taking ages for new chapters**


	18. Chapter 18: Questions and Friends

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 18

Katniss POV

I sit next to Peeta and silently eat my soup, we had to get an extra table so that we all would fit. It isn't everyday your family turns up to your Capitol apartment in the middle of the Hunger Games. "Um can I ask with no sarcasm at all why and how did you come here?" Peeta asks, I look around until Peeta's mother speaks. "Well it was quite interesting really. We received a letter which I can alone assume you did too Ms Everdeen It said that we have tickets to the Capitol to be with our family and help them prepare for their '_wedding_.' Care to explain," she requests giving me a death stare but I decide not to return it except I speak instead. "Mrs Mellark before you accuse anybody of anything this wedding was not decided by us although it would've happened over time. President Snow is the one responsible for the wedding because he doesn't know that we are engaged for real." I try to tell. "Oh my." My mother says, "look I'm going to bed so I can be up early so I can watch the progress of Billy and Prim." Peeta says. "Me too, I have to find Cinna in the morning." Peeta and I both got up from the table and walked to our room. As I walk in something comes to mind, "Peeta, do you think your parents know about our sleeping arrangements. Because I know my mother does and she understands perfectly." Peeta walks out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face. "I dunno. I mean well now they are gonna find out the hard way if they snoop around. If Rye finds out he will have a laugh about, for dad well he'll understand after all we are engaged and getting married, as for my well I couldn't care less what she thinks. I have the best woman in my life already." I walks over and gives me a kiss. "Thank you." I reply to his kindness. I quickly change and hop into bed with Peeta, "I'm glad you're in my life Peeta." I tell him. He chuckles a bit but speaks, "I always have been just like you've always been in mine we just didn't know it." He kisses me one last time and then I fall into a deep sleep.

MS EVERDEEN

"Haymitch how are our kids doing?" I ask him. "Well pretty well, it's just them at the moment. We're waiting for a group to get together as I have organised some tribute allies." I give him a soft smile, "thank you for doing that Haymitch. That's very sweet, isn't it Mrs Mellark?" I look over at her, "yes." She says tightly, "well I am going to nod off. Thank you for dinner." I get up and excuse myself.

I walk down to my room but stop outside what I suppose is Peeta and Katniss's room and knock on the door. I wait for a moment and I feel like I should leave until the door slides open. "Is everything ok Ms Everdeen?" I look at Peeta and motion him out the door so we don't wake Katniss. "Peeta I wanted to talk to you about what happens if Prim dies." I tell him, "by all means. Please don't hesitate to say anything," I nod at Peeta's generosity. "I just wanted to ask if Prim happens to leave please don't let Katniss fall into the same fit state that I did when my husband died. I just don't want her to neglect everyone, that's why I'm glad she has you in her life. Things between her and Gale aren't the best. But even if they were good between them and we were still in this mess I would still count on you." I embrace him in a hug, "thanks Ms Everdeen. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." He promises. I give him a nod and go to bed. I can't wait to see my Prim tomorrow.

PRIM POV

I sit with Billy in a concealed cave and watch out for others will he gets a fire going. Suddenly I hear footsteps. Billy suddenly jumps up, "Prim stay here." He walks pushes the vines out of the way and walks outside. I hear voices and ruffling until Billy walks back in. "Great news Prim it's Bella and Jimmy." I beam with delight and they all walk in. I run over to Bella and hug her tightly. "This is great, now we will live longer with all these supplies and your medical experience Prim." Bella tells me. "Let's get some sleep." Jimmy says, we all agree and nod off. We are in for a long few days.

KATNISS POV

Early Next Day

I wake this morning a little different to how I normally do. I look around to find my head on the mattress and Peeta gone. I immediately jump up and rush out of my bed, I check the bathroom but it is empty. I quickly walk out not wanting to disturb anyone and open the roof door. As I shake as I get a blast of the icy breeze outside but to my despise still no Peeta, I quickly go back down stairs and find Peeta sitting watching the games. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Why did you go?" I ask as I walk over to join him. "Sorry, I just wanted to see as much as Prim and Billy as possible. Oh there is some hot chocolate in the pot still hot." I smile, I get up and walk over to find an empty cup next to the pot. I don't deserve him at all, he deserves someone who won't bring him trouble and has always loved him not just recently but always, personally I don't understand what I have done to deserve him. I walk back over and join him. "You're so lucky, I have to go and see Cinna today and you get to spend time with our family." I complain and he just laughs. "Well you'll never believe it but I have to see them tomorrow while you are here so we are even." I giggle like a school girl and drink my hot chocolate. "Morning guys." Rye says as he walks into the room, "any hot chocolate left for me." I laugh and Peeta frowns. "How about a hi how are you. Whatever, yes still hot in the big pot." Peeta tells him. I turn my attention back to Peeta, "think we expect any more surprises today?" He shakes his head. "No more than what we already have." I tell him.

**Author Note: Sorry it's so short.**


	19. Chapter 19: Questions, Answers and tears

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 19

Katniss POV

I race to the elevator with a kiss goodbye from Peeta and go to Cinna. I almost run down to the dressing room and go in. "Katniss, what are you doing here?" Cinna asks me, "hmm, let's see. Ah right, wedding stuff." I tell him. He just laughs at me and I scowl at him. "Wow, I thought both you and Peeta had better memories. It is Peeta's turn for wedding plans today." I roll my eyes and sigh. "Of course it is. I'll go get him." I walk out the door and back to the elevator, 'great, now I can't even remember when it's my day for wedding plans' I think to myself. I take the elevator back upstairs to Peeta.

PEETA POV

I am having a joke with Rye about his girlfriend back home when Katniss walks in. "Katniss, you're back early." I walk over and hug her. "Yeah, well as it turns out it's your day for wedding plans." I begin to laugh, "well I feel stupid." I admit. "I'll see you later then Billy." I tell my brother, "see ya bro." He calls back, and I turn my attention back to Katniss. "I'll see you later." I give Katniss a light kiss, but it's not enough for her. She pulls me in for a more forceful one and then I leave.

PRIM POV

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I yell at her, she awakens with a start. "What? What is it?" She asks. "Um, last night Jimmy went hunting and didn't return. When they showed the dead tributes, Jimmy was among them. I'm sorry." I explain. She nods. "Let's go." Billy tells us. "Who else died Prim?" Bella asks me, "the tributes from 10,9,8,7,6,5 and 3. So we are closer to going home."

We journey for what seems like ages until we stop to rest. These games are very tiring.

KATNISS POV

I spent a lot of time bonding with Rye and also learning a bit about Peeta. My mother makes a lot of conversation with Mr Mellark and tries very and to talk to Mrs Mellark but doesn't have much luck. Rye gets up and walks over to them but I just watch as my soon to be mother in-law doesn't like me very much. "Hey, why don't we go out as a family to bond so we can all have a better relationship with each other?" Rye suggests. I walk over to join them, "I think that's a great idea Rye," I tell him, he smiles. "Yes it'll be lovely to spend some proper time together." My mum and Mr Mellark agree but his wife stays quiet. "What do you think Mrs Mellark?" I ask her. She turns to me and I get an icy cold stare, "why not. I have a few questions for you bugging my mind anyway." I smile thinly. "Let's go then, I know just the place about 5 minutes down the road. I'll leave a note for Peeta in case he comes back early from Cinna." I run over and leave a note on the table. I grab some money and head out the door with the rest of my family.

PEETA POV

I stand for what feels like ages being measured for my tux. "Ok, you're done." Cinna tells me, step down off the stand and sigh with relief. "Oh it wasn't that bad, was it?" Portia asks me. "Do you know what it's like to stand there for ages?" I ask, she shakes her head. "Well I will give them to the tailor and you can go." I thank them and go back upstairs.

As I reach the apartment I find it locked, as I open it I find the entire place empty. "Katniss?" I call, but I get silence. I walk over to the bench to find a note,

'_Peeta,_

_We have all gone out for some brunch down to the café we had breakfast at. If you get this note before we return please come and join us. Believe me, I would be better with you here. I love you so much._

_My heart is yours forever, love Katniss. Xx'_

I grab a warmer coat and head back downstairs. Looks like I am going everywhere today.

KATNISS POV

We all sit at a table and order warm drinks. "This place is lovely Katniss." My mother comments, "thank you. I am glad you like it." We don't talk very much until I notice Peeta come in. I almost run over to him and put my arms around him, "I'm glad you made it." I tell him, "glad I got back early." I bring Peeta over to the spare seat next to me. "Hello everyone," Peeta greets them all, they all return his polite greeting. We order him a drink and the chatter arks up a bit. "So Katniss, when did you and Peeta get engaged? I mean for real." Mrs Mellark asks me, I can only wonder what other questions she has. "Um, when the others were training. My question has anyone seen Haymitch?" I look around until Rye speaks up, "we spoke to him. He was getting a train back to 12. He said that because you two are here he doesn't need to be." I roll my eyes and Peeta sighs. Typical just like our mentor, "are you pregnant Katniss? I mean surely after all the nights you and Peeta spend together." I begin to choke on my tea and Peeta pats my back, my mother looks stunned as do the others. "Really, you just had to ask that. Of course she's not. Do you honestly think we would bring kids into this?" Peeta spits at his mother. I tell Peeta I'm ok and I just take a few deep breaths, I feel his hand reach mine under the table and hold it tightly before speaking again. "You and me outside, NOW!" Peeta instructs his mother. She goes with him which only makes this interesting.

PEETA POV

I lead my mother outside and turn to her with disgust. "How dare you ask her that, why would you do that? Honestly if she was pregnant we would've said something." My looks at me with burning eyes, "well sorry I asked. I just want to know, I mean after all she drags into her bed each night without asking you. She is a piece of crap. To be honest she hasn't looked so well lately." I scowl at her, "well you must sleep soundly then. Don't ever insult her again do you hear me?" I question her, she nods.

We walk back inside and nothing more comes out of my mother, "what happened?" Katniss whispers to me. "I just straightened her out." She nods and finishes eating. "I am going to go back to the apartment to monitor Billy and Prim's progress." Katniss says, she leaves a fair amount of money on the table and walks out. "I am going as well." I leave some money and walk out, I can't leave Katniss on her own in this state.

RYE POV

I eat my lunch as the others talk. "Mrs Mellark, I don't think it is very nice of you to ask such a question to my daughter. I mean if they were expecting they would've said something." I watch as my mother looks over at Ms Everdeen, "oh. I am sorry for wanting to know if some sort of child is going to be brought into this family, especially with your daughter's personality and hobbies." I put my head back down and continue eating, I don't want any part in this conversation.

KATNISS POV

I sit down on the couch with a glass of water and turn on the T.V. "So many tributes are dead not long before the victor shall go home." I say to myself, "it's funny how you talk in such an ancient tone when no one is around." Peeta tells me, I turn to face him and laugh. "It's amusing when I am alone, come sit with me." I pat the spot next to me and he comes over. "I wonder if either of them will come home." I say, "all we can do is hope. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear." I laugh at this motto, Peeta says. We continue to watch as I tributes from District 1 die and Hunter from district 4. "So much closer to home," Peeta says. I nod and finally the camera turns to our siblings. "Hurry Prim, Raven is over there." Billy urges Prim to continue, "no. I want to give Bella a proper funeral, like what Katniss did for Rue." I watch as my sister covers the little girl in flowers and seals her death with the 3 finger kiss then walks off with Billy. A loud cannon goes off and Prim screams but keeps moving. I can on imagine what she is going through, that's why I am glad Billy is with her like I have Peeta with me.

**Author Note: Please review cause I will write a sequel when this story finishes so I want to know what you thought of this one, whether to keep writing like this or change the context a bit. xx**


	20. Chapter 20: Harm, tears and a victor

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 20

Prim POV

I still haven't gotten over the death of Bella, but I know that she would want me to keep moving forward. Billy, Raven and I have been walking all night and I slowly begin to fall asleep when Billy talks to me, "just a little further Prim, then we can rest." I nod and we continue.

We walk a bit further until we reach a cave, "thank you for leading us here Raven." Billy tells her, although her name is sharp and very intimidating it is beautiful she gives us a gentle smile, "it's fine. Plus I am the only tribute left from my district." I lay down at the back of the cave when Billy comes over, "goodnight Prim." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, "goodnight my darling brother." I tell him, I see a faint smile cross his lips. "Night sis." Those were the last words I heard before falling asleep into darkness.

KATNISS POV

I wake in Peeta's arms to find the TV off and a blanket drapped over our shoulders, I slowly get up and put the rest of the blanket over Peeta. The last thing I remember doing was turning on the TV to watch Prim and Billy. I look over at the clock, 9:30pm. "Damn it," I say to myself. I decide to go back and snuggle with Peeta, suddenly I get a feeling that someone is watching me. I instantly turn around to see Mrs Mellark staring at me. "Oh my, you scared me there Mrs Mellark. Is everything ok?" She stares at me, "yes. I'm fine," her voice is cold and sharp. "Mrs Mellark, what have I done to make you hate me so much? I honestly don't understand." She just comes over and laughs. "You rummaging in our bakery bins at 11 years old, Peeta burning the bread for you on purpose, you ruining our lives, the fact my son is in love with a piece of seam shit. I have had enough of you in my life." She comes closer towards me, something isn't right. Out of nowhere her hands come up and clasp around my throat. So this is how I die, not by the Capitol but by Peeta's mother.

PEETA POV

I wake to the sound of gagging and screams. I bolt up instantly to find my mother choking the life out of Katniss. "RYE, DAD GET UP, HELP ME!" I rush over and yell at my mother, "STOP IT YOU'LL KILL HER!" She laughs wickedly, "that's the point." Suddenly everyone comes out including Ms Everdeen. I stand behind Katniss and slowly try to release the grip of my mother's fingers from her neck while the others try to pull her away. Slowly but surely we finally release Katniss from my mother and she collapses to the ground breathing quickly. I help her up and hold her in my arms, while yelling at my mother. "WHAT THE HELL, WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER? You have no right to be a part of my life." Katniss shakes like my mad in my arms and I can do nothing to stop it. "I don't want her in my family she is a girl from the seam, a worthless piece of crap. I don't want her to marry you let alone be with you every day." Her words put chills through me, "Rye I need you to go downstairs and find some guards. Please bring them up here, she is leaving." I point at my mother. Ms Everdeen comes over as Rye leaves. "Oh my dear girl." I watch as she sweeps Katniss hair from her neck showing dark bruise marks left by my mother.

After the guards came for my mother Katniss wouldn't speak, not to me, not even Cinna when she went for wedding arrangements, not at dinner not even when we watched the progress of our siblings. Ms Everdeen it maybe from shock or her vocal cords may be slightly damaged from my mother's grip which thankfully she isn't mad at us for our mother's terrible behaviour. "I'm worried about Katniss." I say to my dad, Ms Everdeen is out on the roof with Rye playing a game of chess or something to pass the time. "I think we all are. When we were little there were rumours that your mother sometimes had outbursts of anger and hatred but I don't think it had anything to do with what happened. She told me that the illness went away and it never happened over the years." I nod, I agree it didn't have anything to do with last night. "What did happen we she had these outbursts?" I ask him, "well once I found out they were true she explained everything. She told me when they happened that mostly she couldn't think straight but she had some control over what happened. She said that she had a choice to fight it or let it take over her, so that she did terrible things. Look I know we agreed that it probably had nothing to do with that night but now I think it does. If it does, especially her disliking for Katniss even though the boys and I like her very much. If it had something with it, it means that she let the illness consume her so she had an excuse." I nod as there is nothing else to go on with this.

I go down to Cinna as I should probably help with all these wedding things.

KATNISS POV

I sit in bed, my neck it throbbing from Mrs Mellark's hands. I haven't said anything for 2 days to anyone. I look in the mirror opposite the bed, all I can focus on is the dark bruises I have been given.

PEETA POV  
LATER IN THE DAY AFTER 5:30pm

After I came back from Cinna, I watch our siblings, still no one has died and they are running out of food. With all the sponsors we have I put in the order to give them food, I just hope it's enough. Suddenly a cannon goes off, it's someone from District 2 as it isn't Prim, Billy or Raven. I get up and walk over to our room.

I slide the door open and look in. I see Katniss looking in the mirror tracing her bruises. I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist, she just looks at me through the mirror. I sweep her hair from her neck and rest it all on one shoulder. I take one of my hands from her waist and lay my fingers on the bruises on the right side of her neck. She flinches a so I stop. I gently kiss one of the bruises. She suddenly turns around and kisses my lips. I have felt her lips for what feels like ages. I leave both my hands on her waist as hers are around my neck, she breaks the kiss and I just hold her in my arms. "I am sorry that I have been such a terrible fiancé. Letting everyone hurt me then you paying the price." I am amazed that she spoke. "It's okay. I am glad you are ok." I pulls away slightly, "no Peeta it isn't. You are always the one being hurt and dealing with things. It isn't fair on you or anyone. I promise I will try better." I just laugh, "come on. Our family has been worried about you." I grab her hand and lead her out the door. I pull Katniss into the living room and Ms Everdeen instantly rushes over. "Oh Katniss, I was so worried. Are you ok?"

KATNISS POV

My mother pulls me into a hug while speaking "oh Katniss. I was so worried, are you ok?" I nod, "I will be ok. My neck hurts a little but I'll be fine." She lets go and smiles with tears in her eyes. I feel Peeta pull me back into his arms, I turn to face him, "Katniss, I'm so sorry for what my mother did, I" I cut him with a kiss. "Peeta I don't blame you for what she did. So long as she didn't harm any of you." He smiles, "ok. I am going to get you a drink." He lets go and walks over to the kitchen as he does Rye walks over. "Hey sis, I am so sorry." I shake my head, "please don't, I don't blame anyone but your mother for what she did. They were her actions." I am interrupted by a smash and I instantly I turn to face Peeta. To my horror I see two Peacekeepers pulling Peeta away. "PEETA!" I scream, I rush towards him. Suddenly two more Peacekeepers show up and stop me, and begin to pull me in the opposite direction. I see Peeta struggling against the guards. "PEETA! PEETA!" I yell, "KATNISS!" I hear him scream from out the door. I struggle more against the guards but just like that Peeta's gone. Suddenly the guards let go and walk out. After I get over what just happened I rush out after them and go outside but Peeta is nowhere to be seen. I walk back up with tears streaming down my face.

I walk back into the apartment and slump down. "Don't worry Katniss, Peeta will be alright." His father has known Peeta for longer than I have so I take his word for it.

PEETA POV

I am blind folder and sat down in a chair. I sit for what feels like ages until I hear a voice I know all too well, "take off the blind fold." Someone takes the fabric away and I am staring right into the eyes of President Snow. "My apologies for the way we got you here Mr Mellark, but you know how Peacekeepers are. Oh my apologies for what happened to your beloved fiancé. Those bruises must have hurt." I feel the rage boiling inside me, "how do you know about that and what do you want? I have more important things to do." He just laughs at me, "my dear Peeta I know a lot of things about you and Miss Everdeen. Now I wanted to speak to you about this task I had put on her shoulders. I want you to replace one of her tasks considering you are better at public speaking then what she is." I shake my head for once he is right. "Depends on what I would have to speak about." I tell him, "fair enough. I want you to convince the Districts that we need the Hunger Games, if you do not and this task is handed to Miss Everdeen who I am sure will not co-operate I have ways of making both of you suffer." I nod, "I will." I get up and leave, I am surprised I am not stopped. "Mr Mellark, this speech will happen in 3 months time. After the first two tasks are done which I am sure you are very aware of." I nod, "very aware." I walk out and head back to the training centre, I hate that man so much.

KATNISS POV

I pace up and down the room not sure of what to do when the door opens, "Peeta! Oh my god, what happened?" I fling my arms around him, "it's ok. I'll tell you later." I nod in his arms, I let Peeta go as he speaks to the rest of our family. It's getting late, considering our wedding things finished a few days ago we just watch the games.

We all sit together and put the TV on, these games need to finish soon.

PRIM POV

Raven and the girl from 2 died last night and the boy got away. I cried for Raven as Billy held me in his arms. We set out at the crack of dawn to find the boy from 2, so we could end these games. "Billy, what happens if we kill the boy from two? It'll be just us left and I don't want to have to kill you." I looks over at me, "don't worry Prim, when I time comes we will figure it out if needed." He tells me. We keep moving forward until we reach the Cornucopia. "BILLY DUCK!" I yell as Dan the boy from 2 goes to swing an axe into his head. He ducked in time and then turned to punch him in the face. They begin to hit each other and Dan tries to use the axe. As they seem to have forgotten about me I crawl around behind Dan. I stand up behind him and pull the dagger out of my leg from Bella's back pack. I aim precisely and throw the knife into his back. A cannon goes off and he falls to the ground. Suddenly I can't see Billy anymore. "Billy, Billy where are you?" I scream, "Prim," a strangled cry came from under the dead body. I rush over and roll Dan off Billy. "OH MY GOD!" The axe as gone into Billy's chest, "Billy, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. This isn't fair." I begin to cry and I put my head against his chest. "Prim, it's ok. I want you to go home. It's ok." I cry and cry. Suddenly the cannon goes off and I scream. I am the reason for the death of my brother. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the victor of the third quarter quell, Primrose Everdeen," Claudius Templesmith's voice runs through my ears and all I can do is scream.

**Author Note: Love it, hate it. Tell me who you thought should've won! Hope you like the chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: Out of the arena & a gift

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 21

Katniss POV

I sit here in shock, I immediately look over at Peeta who is sitting there frozen, while his father and brother had tears from their eyes. "Peeta? Peeta?" I click my fingers in front of his face but get no response. Suddenly he gets up and leaves the room to the roof, I want to go after him but my mother stops me while the others following Peeta. "Just let him have some time with the others, they lost their brother and Mr Mellark lost his son." I nod and sit back with my mother. I feel awful for the boys, how it must have been losing Billy. I feel dreadful for Prim, even though I am happy she is alive I feel terrible she is blaming herself for Billy's death and it would've been better if both had survived.

PEETA POV

I cannot describe that anger I was feeling right now. The anger towards the Capitol for killing my brother. I hear the door open but I don't turn around. "I'm not in the mood Katniss." "Good thing neither of us are Katniss then," my father says with a shaky tone. I turn to face both of them. I look at Rye with tears staining his face and my father with pain in his eyes. I go over and we just have this massive bro hug, I can't put it any other way. We just stand there, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid last year." I just can't continue, "Peeta, we don't blame you and I am sure if Billy was here and it was me in the games he wouldn't either." Rye is right. "You should go and talk to Katniss." My father suggests, I nod and walk downstairs unsure of what to say.

PRIM POV

I am taken out of the arena and back to the prep station where all the prepping stylists clean me off, have nurses look at my wounds [which I don't have many] and then I just sit there waiting for my next instructions.

KATNISS POV

I sit in our room making the bed, considering it wasn't made this morning by the avoxes [I think they are being a bit slack but that's ok.] I hear the door open. "I'm not in a mood for a talk mum," I say. "Good think I am not your mum." I stand up straighter and turn around hearing the hurt in his voice. "Oh Peeta," I say embracing him, "I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. If you had won the games we would all be safe," I tell him. "It's ok. I would've made you win. I don't blame you, it's all Snow and his wickedness." I lead him over and we sit down "Peeta, what happened when the Peacekeepers came?" I ask. He promised he would tell me, "well they took me to see Snow and he asked me to take your place with the persuasion task. He wants me to talk about why we need the Hunger Games because he knows I am better at public speaking than you, otherwise he said he would make us suffer so I agreed." I nod, "ok." I lean up and kiss him, just gently. I go to pull away but Peeta pulls me back for more. I feel this spark between us as he kisses my lips and softly nibbles on the bottom one. I feel his hand come up to my head as mine rest on the back of his neck. When suddenly there's a knock on the door. We both break the kiss instantly, "come in." Peeta says, my mother pokes her head in. "Prim is back." I instantly jump up and run out of the room with Peeta in tow.

PEETA POV

I watch as Katniss bolts over to Prim and pulls her into her arms. "Oh Prim, I am so glad you're safe." The rest of us just stand and watch. I stand with my dad and Rye until Prim comes towards me. I feel her arms wrap around my waist as she looks at me with tears. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. It's my fault Billy died. I take full responsibility for his death." She cries softly. "Prim, I don't blame you." I bend down and whisper into her ear "Prim before the games Billy told me he wanted you to win." I stand back up and all she does is look shocked. Suddenly she just nods and walks down to her room. "Peeta, what did you say to her?" Katniss asks. "I'll tell you later." She shakes her head and comes towards me. "No Peeta. Last time you said that we almost forgot, now please what did you say." I look up at her signalling she won't like this . "You know how Billy wanted to speak to me before we reached the Capitol?" I feel my cheeks reddening. "Yes," she nods not sounding happy with her arms folded. "Um well I went and spoke to him and he told me he was going to not win the games but make sure Prim wins them." I finish and she stares at me with disbelief. "Peeta! Why would you tell her that? She thinks she is responsible for his death how is that meant to make her feel better?" I can see the rage in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just tried not to make her feel as bad. I'm sorry." She comes towards. "Ok, I'm sorry too. I am going to see her." With that Katniss takes off in Prim's direction.

KATNISS POV

I walk into Prim's room to find her lying on her bed. "Oh Prim," I walk over and she rolls to face me with tears staining her face. "Hi," I go and lay her head in my lap as I sit down. "You ok?" I ask her, "I dunno. I am thrilled to be with you again but I want Billy here." I nod, "I know." We just sit there and Prim slowly falls asleep.

PEETA POV

I go and pick up the ringing phone, "hello. Peeta Mellark speaking." "Peeta, it's Cinna, mate. How are you?" I smile, "good thanks. What can I help you with?" "I was wondering is Katniss talking yet?" I nod, "yeah she is why?" "Well I need to run something past her." He tells me, "sure I will send her down ASAP." I explain, "great thanks see ya." Cinna hangs up the phone as Katniss comes out. "Katniss, Cinna wants to run something past you." She nods and gives me a quick kiss, "thanks." With that she walks out the door.

KATNISS POV

I walk out and down to the elevator and hit the ground floor button. As the elevator opens and I walk down hopefully once more to the last dressing room. I open the door and walk in. "Hey Cinna, what did you need me for?" I walk over and hug him. "Nice to see you have your voice back. Now this may be strange but do you know what a garter is?" I sit and look slightly unsure until he shows me. "Oh yeah. I have seen them a few times in twelve but only the merchant kids have them." He hands it to me and I study it. "What does this have to do with my wedding?" He looks over at me, "to show that you trust Peeta you are going to wear it. What will happen is at the reception you will be seated in the room and all the eligible bachelors will be put into the middle of the room along with you and Peeta. Can I just say Snow had some input with this, once everyone is placed and you are seated Peeta is to come along and get it off your thigh by only his hands and then throws it to all of the guys. It is meant to symbolise trust." I look at him with disgust. "Are you kidding me? How on earth do you expect me to do that especially in front of my family and friends. I have Prim's crowning ceremony, and I have to crown her. I honestly don't see how that symbolises trust." I shake my head and throw the garter back at him before it makes me sick. "Look it just doesn't represent trust but also honesty and purity. But basically it will show to everyone especially Snow that you trust Peeta greatly, ok." I stand up and he pulls me into his arms. "Now go and get Prim and come back down with her for your dresses, the crowning is in a hour." I nod and leave. How am I going to cope?

PEETA POV

I sit with Rye, when Katniss walks in. "Hey. Are you alright? You look like your about to be sick." She just nods. "Um I would tell you but I haven't got the time. Prim and I need to go for our dresses for the crowning." She tells me and walks off. "Wedding drama. I always thought I would get married before you." I laugh at Rye, "yeah well you don't have a woman in your life as amazing as her." He just laughs. It's gonna be a long 2 weeks before the wedding. I just hope my mother is in twelve.


	22. Chapter 22: The list arrives

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 22

Katniss POV

I go down to Prim's room and gently wake her. "Prim, time to wake up." Slowly her little blue eyes open, "what's going on?" She asks sleepily, "we need to go to Cinna for our dresses for the crowning and I have to crown you. A victor crowning the new victor has never happened before." She nods and gets up, I grab her hand and we leave the apartment with barely any interruptions even though the others know where we are going.

We walk out and down to the elevator, "Katniss what is the crowning like?" I turn to her as we past the floors. "To be honest a little weird. All you do is stand and you have a crown placed on your head then it's over really. The people cheer then you come back here. But we are staying her longer than the other tributes cause of the wedding." She just nods and keeps quiet as do I.

The elevator door opens and we walk down to Cinna. I open the door for Prim and she walks straight into Cinna's arms. "Hey Prim, welcome back. You must be glad to be out of the arena." I can only assume he watched the games because I shake my head slightly so he stops talking. "Ok let's get cracking. Now Katniss just sit over there. You won't take as long as Prim cause I worked with you before." I go and sit as he works on Prim. By the end Prim is in a beautiful coral coloured halter neck dress that reaches the floor with silver flats. "Oh Prim you look amazing," I exclaim. Prim gets sent to the next room with Portia for hair and make-up. "Now for you girl on fire." He leads me over and I stand in front of him, "flames tonight?" I ask. He laughs, "just a dress patterned with flames.

By the end of all the standing and waiting Prim and I both have our dresses on, with hair and make-up done. "I wished I looked like you Katniss," Prim commented. "Oh no, you don't wanna look like me. You are beautiful just the way you are." She gives me a soft smile when to guards come towards us. "Time to go." We follow up some steps then we are taken to the crowning platform where cameras are filming us and people of the Capitol are cheering. Prim is taken and sat on the victor's seat as I have to go and stand next to Snow.

PEETA POV

I sit with my family as we watch the victor's crowning when the door opens. "Nice to see you lot again." I stand up, "Haymitch!" I run over and shake hands with him. "Sorry about your brother kid." I nod. Haymitch is welcomed back and we sit to watch the crowning. "Miss Everdeen, you may place the crown on the victor's head." Snow says to Katniss. She takes the crown from him and Prim stands. I watch as Katniss places the crown on Prim's head and then turns abruptly back to the crowd with Prim's hand in her. "I present to you the victor of the Quarter Quell, Primrose Everdeen." Cheers go up around the crowd then the TV goes off.

We wait, but finally Katniss and Prim walk in. I rush over and hold her in my arms while Prim goes to her mother. "Haymitch?" Katniss walks over to him, suddenly I notice two sheets over paper in a folder in her hand. "Katniss what's that?" I ask pointing to the paper. "Oh right, it says it's the guest list for the wedding. Wanna take a look." I nod and we go sit down while the others go and eat, probably assuming we want to be alone. We open the folder and scan the names,

'_Bride: Katniss Everdeen Groom: Peeta Mellark'_

_Guest List_

_Ms Everdeen_

_Primrose Everdeen_

_Mr Mellark _

_Rye Mellark_

_Mrs Mellark[if accepted]_

_Cinna_

_Portia_

_Effie Trinket_

_Haymitch Abernathy _

_Madge Undersee_

_Mayor Undersee_

_Finnick Odair_

_Annie Cresta_

_Johanna Mason_

_Delly Cartwright _

_Viena, Octavia and Flavius _

_Few Capitol Officials_

_Gale Hawthorne _

_President Snow._

KATNISS POV

I shudder at the last 2 names. I didn't mention to Gale about the engagement so I don't know how he will react. As for Snow I don't understand. "You ok?" Peeta asks with his arm around me. "I will just have to deal with it."


	23. Chapter 23: Things that had to be said

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 23

Peeta POV

I lay the guest list on the bench as Katniss went to bed and I sit with my father, "hello Peeta." I look over, "hey dad." I think he can tell something's wrong, "Peeta what's on your mind?" I shake my head. "Just can't make a decision that's all. On the guest list everyone we want there is there. We just can't decide whether or not to invite mum. Katniss told me to make the choice and I whatever I choose she will be fine with." He shakes his head, "well I dunno Peeta. Oh that reminds me a letter arrived addressed to us boys about your mother whether or not she should be let out. So go now and talk to her." He hands me the letter and I leave.

KATNISS POV

I wake to find Peeta not here. Once again I wake from terrifying nightmares on my own. I jump out of bed and read the clock. '10:30pm.' Where could he be? I go out into the kitchen to see Mr Mellark still up. "Katniss, what are you doing up? I thought you went to bed." He motions me to sit next to him and I don't refuse. "I woke up from nightmares and Peeta wasn't there. Do you know where he is?" I ask. He nods and I become suspicious, "after you went to bed Peeta and I had a chat. He told me about his issue with inviting his mother to the wedding, he told me you left the choice to him, correct." I nod, "so I had received a letter about my wife, whether she should be let out, now Peeta is there talking to her." I look at him stunned, "HE'S DOING WHAT?" I say a little too loudly. "Look he should be home soon, why don't you go back to bed." I nod. "Mr Mellark can I ask you a favour." He smiles, "of course." I take a deep breath and speak, "at the wedding the couple have to dance with their parents. I don't know what Peeta's doing. So because my father is dead would do dance with me, please?" He smiles, "of course. I would be honoured." I go over and hug him, "thank you." With that I go back to bed hoping next time I wake Peeta's there.

PEETA POV

I have been here talking to my mother for what feels like ages until I bring up the wedding. "Look I know you don't like Katniss very much and none of us are happy about you choking her but Katniss has given me the choice of letting you come to our wedding." She looks up at me from her cell bed. "I want to come. But can I just say it wasn't my fault your precious fiancé got hurt. It was the illness." I laugh, "that's your excuse. Just pathetic." I sigh then there's silence, "fine you can come, I'll have you released, but you lay a hand on Katniss I will make sure you are locked up forever." She nods. This is going to be interesting.

KATNISS POV

I wake to find Peeta's arm wrapped around me. I practically sigh with relief, I thought I would've woken when he came but obviously not. I am just about to fall back asleep when he speaks, "hello girl on fire." I stifle a laugh and roll over. "Hello Peeta," I say and snuggle closer to him as he holds me. "Peeta I know where you were last night," I look at him as he looks at me. "Katniss how did you find out? I was gonna tell you this morning I promise." I nod, "I believe you. I woke up last night from nightmares except I don't think I screamed. Because you weren't here I got up and found your father awake and he explained everything." He nods and I search his face for answers. "You might as well know what happened." As he tells me what happened I become more intrigued. I listen until he finishes. "What do you think Katniss?" I look up at him and smile, "I left the choice up to you, so whatever you choose I am happy with." I smiles softly. I go to turn away but he pulls me back, suddenly he pulls me round and kisses me, with love and passion. I don't think I have kissed him like this since Prim came home. I feel hold me closer which only rises my desire for him. Something inside me wants to further but some part of me knows we shouldn't as something as simple as that could go so wrong. I feel the kisses become more and more breathless. Suddenly Peeta is hovering over me with his hands on my waist while mine are around his neck. I bring myself closer to him, the only thing that could stop me is if he breaks the kiss which he does. "We should get some food." He tells me, "good idea." We get up and dress. For some reason there seems to be tension between us after before but neither of us bring it up.

We walk out to find everyone up. "Was wondering when you were gonna get up." Haymitch said and I give him a dark look. "Nice to see you aren't drunk for once." I comment and he goes back to his bottle. "Oh Katniss I just noticed your bruises are fading they should be gone by the wedding." The others agree but Prim and Haymitch look blank. "What bruises Katniss?" Prim asks gently, I look around at the others and gulp. "Prim, Haymitch come with me," my mother says then leads them off. I don't know how she will explain.

PEETA POV

I take Katniss's hand and lead her away. "I've got a surprise for you." I see a rush of excitement go through her eyes. "Where are we going?" She asks, "to the roof." I get a look of curiosity as we go up the stairs. I put my hand over her eyes and sit her down on the bench. "Don't peek, ok." I instruct, "ok." She promises me. I walk over to the plant and quickly look to make sure she isn't peeking. I grab the bouquet of flowers. "Open your hands Katniss." She does obediently I lay the flowers in her hands and her eyes open with delight.

KATNISS POV

What he laid in my hands is so beautiful. Beautiful wildflowers with the scent of primroses. "Oh Peeta thank you." I stand up and hug him tightly. "When did you get them?" I feel excitement surging through me, "um last night. The flower shop was open so I got some and hid them. I know you may not be able to carry them at the wedding but I wanted to have something to remind you of home and how real this is." Tears are welling in my eyes as he speaks, I can't hold them back so they spill out bit by bit. "Thank you so much." I hug him tightly as he does the same for me, suddenly the door bursts open and Prim rushes out wrapping her arms around me crying. I kneel down and hold her face in my hands. "Prim what's the matter?" "I, I can't believe she did that to you." She keeps crying, I look up at Peeta who looks about as blank as me. "What are you talking about?" "What Mrs Mellark did." She keeps crying. Peeta comes over, puts an arm around me and a hand on Prim's shoulder. "Prim, I'm sorry for what she did. Don't worry we sorted it out." Peeta reassures her, "you promise Peeta?" She asks, "I promise Prim. I'd never let anything happen to Katniss." She smiles and trots off. We both stand. "I'd love to have kids one day." I look up at him quickly, "what?"

PEETA POV

I see the shock in Katniss's face, "no Katniss not now. Just maybe somewhere in the future. When there's no war and we are safe." She nods, "ok."


	24. Chapter 24: Preparation

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 24

Katniss POV

Days have seemed to fly by, Peeta and I were told all guests we would see at the wedding not beforehand unless they were currently present. Dresses and suits are being made which means practically everything is ready. Cinna and I did the final things to my dress and it looks amazing.

It am just lying on the bed with Peeta when I thought comes to mind, "Peeta to be honest I don't think this wedding will be all we hoped or imagined it would be." I say to him. "Why?" He asks, "I dunno. I mean I know things were different in the past. That we didn't have the same feelings about each other and now I am head over heels for you, all it seems is that we aren't getting the wedding we want but a wedding the Capitol wants. I want to marry you I really do but in 12 and how we want it." I explain. He laughs a little bit, "well how about we take turns telling each other about how we imagined our wedding?" He suggests, "ok,"I say. You first."

PEETA POV

"Well we were in the meadow. It was just a quiet wedding with family and friends, I was at the alter waiting for you when suddenly you appeared with Haymitch by your side. You looked beautiful, crisp white dress, holding wildflowers like the ones I got you. You laughing at my little bow tie, saying our vows together and just having everything we dreamed of really." I finish my explanation and wait for a response.

KATNISS POV

I smile at Peeta's image. "That sounds wonderful. In mine it was a bit the same. We were at the meadow, Haymitch was cracking jokes about me saying I never want to get married, Prim in a yellow dress with pearls all through her hair. Me in a dress like the one I described to Cinna and Haymitch walking me down the aisle. I can't really describe the rest. I just want it to be how we want." I tell him. "That sounds great Katniss." I prop myself up on one elbow to look at him, "which is why cause the wedding is tomorrow and the flowers still look amazing I am going to carry the wildflower bouquet down the aisle not the roses." I watch as his reaction doesn't surprise me, he looks shocked and worried at the same time. "Katniss don't. Do you really want to spark any more rebellion then there already is? Please just carry the roses, do you really want to risk Snow putting more pain and harm in our faces?" I can see the pleading in his eyes, "Peeta let me do this, and Snow can't control us forever. Peeta please." I am begging him now, "fine. But if it sparks fire I am only going to say 'I told you so' because I love you too much to say anything else like Haymitch or Cinna." I leap fall flat and hug him as he struggles to put his arms around me, "um Katniss, if you want me to actually be able to hug you, you might want to let me sit up." I laugh as he sits up and holds me. "I still can't believe we are getting married tomorrow," I say, "I know how you feel. I thought I would marry you for real for years, even though it'll would've eventually happened considering how stubborn you were." He tells me and I laugh. "Let's try and get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He tells me. I nod. We lay next to each other with Peeta holding me, never letting go.

**WEDDING DAY**

**PEETA POV**

I wake with Katniss next to me, in my arms looking as peaceful as when she went to sleep almost, considering I was waking her from nightmares all night.

I silently get up and do my best not to wake her. I quickly dress and leave the room. I grab an apple on my way downstairs. I rush to the elevator and take it to the ground floor, Katniss will be up soon and we only have a few hours before the wedding so I hope this works. I rush down to the dressing room, I knock on the door waiting for it to open. "Peeta, what are you doing here your meant to be meeting Portia not me," Cinna tells me, "I know but I needed to speak to you." I push past him and enter the room, "by all means. What's going on?" Cinna asks me. "It's Katniss. I bought her a bouquet of wildflowers to cheer her up, except now she wants to walk them down the aisle and I am worried that it'll spark rebellion. I thought you would be better to get you to talk her out of it instead of Haymitch." I tell him, "sure Peeta. Now go, you've got a big day ahead." I pushes me out the door, he is right. We do have a big day ahead.

KATNISS POV

I woke up a little later and now I am in a rush, Peeta can always be trusted to be on time but I am the opposite. I rush out of the elevator down to Cinna with my wildflowers and burst into the dressing room. "Really Katniss, surely could've at least been on time for your wedding prep." Cinna scolds me and I scowl at him, "sorry wedding jitters and nightmares." I put my flowers in a vase and sit down. "Katniss what are those?" Cinna asks, pointing at the flowers. "The flowers I'm using today and just because I am not as sensible as Peeta or kind or anything like that doesn't mean that I don't know he came and spoke to you about stopping me." I tell him and he looks stunned, "well that plan backfired. Let's get started then." He instructs. I suddenly see Venia, Octavia and Flavius walk in with squeals of delight. "Oh Katniss," Octavia starts but Cinna stops them, "we have a wedding to prepare for no time for a reunion."

They get to work start away braiding my hair into a delicate bun with pearls scattered through it. My make -up is very simple with the colours of nature. Once it is done I am allowed to finally get into my dress and shoes. "Now Katniss considering we finished a bit earlier Portia and I are going to swap. So I am going to be with Peeta for a bit and Portia will be here, ok." I nod, "ok." With that him and my prep team leave.

PEETA POV

I watch as Portia fixes my tie for me when Cinna walks in. "Everything ok Cinna." I ask, "yes. Portia and I are going to swap for a bit." Cinna gives me a wink and I nod. Portia leaves and I sit with Cinna. "So did you talk her out of it?" I ask, "no I didn't. If there is one thing everyone knows about Katniss is that she isn't stupid. She knew that you had spoken to me." I hang my head low, "Jesus Christ" I say under my breath. "Peeta don't be so down. You're getting married to the love of your life." I lift my head and smile. "You're right. I'm getting married." "Well then let's go." Cinna and I walk out the door.


	25. Chapter 25: THE WEDDING

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 25

Katniss POV

I walked out the door with Portia shaking. "Katniss, calm down." She instructs, "sorry. I just never thought I would ever be getting married, let alone fall in love." She laughs. Thankfully in the distance I see Haymitch but annoyingly he is laughing. "Shut up Haymitch." I say as we reach him. "Thanks Portia, I can take it from here." Haymitch tells her. We say our final goodbyes and she leaves. "Um Katniss, I think you grabbed the wrong flowers." Haymitch says pointing at the wildflowers. "No, these are the right ones." I say and he nods. I link my arm through his as we walk the rest of the hall to the start of the aisle. "Just as long as you aren't being stupid. Now Katniss after this and we when go back to twelve I want you and Peeta to be ready for anything." I give him a look, "why?" "Just because. Ready to be married?" I shake my head, "don't let me fall Haymitch." I plead. "I won't."

We go outside and everyone gasps. All the Capitol people at the back as our family and friends are up the front. As I look up I see Prim on one side and Peeta and Rye on the other. Peeta looks as happy as the day he proposed, all I can do is smile back at him. I can hear Annie and Delly squealing with delight as I walk past. I see my mother smiling as is the rest of my family, except Gale isn't there and I don't know why.

PEETA POV

I watch as Katniss passes her flowers to Prim and her hands sink into mine. I smile at her as she does to me. She looks beautiful, we both turn our heads to face President Snow who to his delight has the privilege of making us man and wife. I watch as Snow gets everyone seated and begins, "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

KATNISS POV

I listen to what Snow has to say, we repeat the lines that we must until the time comes for us to say our vows. "Peeta Mellark you may begin." Snow tells him. I watch as Peeta locks eyes with me and opens his mouth to speak, "Katniss, no words may describe how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was waiting for years and years to tell you how I felt and I never had the guts to until the games last year. There is no amount of time that would suffice all the years, months, weeks, days that I want to be with you, but let's just start with forever." I have tears in my eyes as he finishes. "Katniss Everdeen, you may begin." Snow tells me. "Peeta, I know I never loved from the beginning and I am so sorry, it took me ages to fall in love with you but I am glad I did because now I can't imagine my life without you. As you said no amount of time is long enough and I agree so once again, let's start with forever." I look around and see most of our family and friends are in tears. "Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife," I hear Snow's voice, "I do." Peeta says not letting his eyes leave mine. "And Katniss do you take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband." "I do." I say, not letting my eyes leave Peeta's. "Then I may I present to you Mr & Mrs Mellark. You may kiss the bride." I feel Peeta's arm wrap around my waist as his other on my back and mine clasp around his neck. Suddenly he kisses me with such a force the whole crowd cheers.

We walk back down the aisle as everyone cheers and we get into a car to drive to the reception to meet everyone there for dinner. As we sit down I can't bear to be away from Peeta so I sit right next to him with my head on his shoulder. "You look amazing." He tells me, "so do you. I just can't believe we are married now." He laughs, "I know considering you said you would never get married." He keeps laughing, "oh you and Haymitch are both the same."

During the drive we talk about living arrangements and everything. We decided I would move into Peeta's so then my mum and sister wouldn't always have to listen to us. They car finally stops. Peeta gets out first and gives me a hand because of this dress. "Ready to face everyone." He asks me, "yes." I say. We walk in and there a just cheers and cheers of delight. People kept on telling us congratulations and we thanked them. I could feel the garter itching a bit under my leg. But it makes me shake knowing what I have to do.

We are seated at the front of the room with our family on either side. I listen as Snow stands to begin the first speech of the evening. "Well I must say this is very exciting. The star crossed lovers finally got married. Now we all know Miss Everdeen or should I say Mrs Mellark isn't very could with public speaking so I will be speaking just to Peeta tonight." I watch as Snow turns to face Peeta and he is handed a microphone. "Well all I have to say is this is the best day of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." He grabs my hand and plants a light kiss on it. "We are just going to go back to twelve and start our new life together." An aww comes from the crowd but Snow doesn't look satisfied in any way, surely you must have some plans for the future." He asks, "no we don't at the moment. Thank you." With that Peeta sits down. "Well I think it is time for dinner." Snow seats himself.

PRIM POV

I watch as dinner is brought out and placed into front of me, the smell of chicken is delicious. I lean over to my mother and whisper to her, "I think something is up with Katniss, she seems very tense all of a sudden." My mother nods, "don't worry I will talk to her." She reassures me and start eating.

PEETA POV

I eat and chat with Katniss, as all the other guests chat with each other. My father and brother exchange talk about the bakery but my mother remains silent and to herself which I am glad, even though I wish she would apologize to Katniss. Prim and her mother look very happy, "excuse me ladies and gentlemen I believe it is time for the newlyweds first dance." Snow announces.

KATNISS POV

Peeta extends a hand to me and I hold onto it as we stand in the middle of the floor. Music starts playing and I feel Peeta's hands connect around my waist and I bring mine up to his neck. I can feel people's eyes just staring at us with amusement. "So this day seems to be going well," Peeta whispers to my ear. "Yeah, I guess." I say into his chest as I rest my head against his beating heart, "is something wrong?" He asks, "you know what a garter is right?" I question as quietly as I can. "Yes, I have heard of it, why?" "just keep it in mind." I tell him.

We continue to dance for a while until he voice comes into my eyes. "Ladies and Gents, it is time for the father daughter dance, but we are going to change the tradition. Instead of dancing with their parent they will dance with their mother or father in-law due to the fact that sadly the new Mrs Mellark's father sadly passed away." I see Snow sneak a smirk in my direction.

I watch as my mother goes towards Peeta but I don't see Mr Mellark anywhere.

PEETA POV

I lock hands and am about to start dancing with Ms Everdeen when I notice my father isn't around to dance with Katniss. "One moment please Ms Everdeen." She nods and I walk over to my brother. "Rye, can you do me a favour?" I ask, "sure bro. What do you need?" I sigh, "because I dunno where dad is, would you dance with Katniss?" I see a smile creep on his face, "sure." I walk back over to Ms Everdeen.

KATNISS POV

I stand here awkwardly until I see Billy coming towards me. He instantly takes my hand in his places the other on my back as I do his shoulder and we start dancing. "What are you doing?" I ask Rye, "well Peeta thought you should have someone to dance with because dad had to sort mum out." He explains, I nod and we keep dancing. We dance for a while until others start to join in. I see my mother sit down and Peeta comes over. "You want to sit down?" He asks me, "yes. Thank you Rye, for the dance." I take Peeta's hand and we begin to walk away. "Any time sis," I hear Rye say.

As the night continued I became more and more anxious as to when the garter ceremony will be called. I know I should've told Peeta but I can't bring myself to. We dance, we drink (well I didn't much.) I dance with Peeta a bit more until we hear Snow getting everyone's attention, "excuse me everyone but it is time for the removing of the garter." Snow's voice sends chills down my bones, I look at Peeta. "I tried to tell you," I say, "I know." He admitted.

I am seated in the middle of room, and thank god I can't see Mrs Mellark anywhere, she'd never let this thing go unnoticed. I watch as all the eligible bachelors are lining up behind Peeta. He gives me a look of sympathy and all I can do is shrug my shoulders. I am so glad Gale isn't here to see this. I watch as Peeta comes slowly towards me and then gets down on his knees. "I am sorry about this," he whispers. "It's ok." I see his hands go under my drees and suddenly I feel them rising from my ankle in search of the garter. Never have I been touched so (with no other words,) sexually before. I can feel Peeta's hands coming up past my knee which hits a bucket full of nerves so I do my best to sit still. Then I feel his hands clasp around the garter and slowly pull it off. "What's taking so long Peeta, surely you haven't found any arrows or anything." I hear Rye yell out and most laugh.

Suddenly Peeta pulls out the garter from under my dress which makes all the guys frantic. Suddenly I see a hand clasp the garter and bring it down. All the guys part and the man emerges. "Gale," I say quietly. He looks up at me with rage in his eyes and I give him a questioning look but no words were shared between us afterwards as I was much to embarrassed to speak to him.

The night was full of laughs and love after the garter, people dancing and partying in. Lots of champagne, Haymitch was passed out on the table which I assumed would've happened sooner or later. "I think it's time we went back to the apartment." Peeta whispers, "good idea."

People begin to say goodbye to us and we enter the car to leave. "Well that was amazing. I am glad we finally got married." Peeta tells me, "me too." I say. I drive back only consisted of my head on Peeta's shoulder and his arm around me. As we reach the training centre, Peeta helps me out the car and we take the elevator to last floor and almost run to the bedroom. As soon as we do, I flop on the bed and kick my shoes off as my feet are killing me. Suddenly I feel Peeta lie next to me. "Hey, would you mind helping me undo the buttons on the back of my dress?" He sits up as I ask, "sure thing." I stand up and he stands behind me. I take the vale out of my hair and chuck it on the floor. I feel Peeta slowly undoing the buttons, one by one. As soon as I feel the last one undone I go to take a step forward when I feel his hand run down my back. It hits a bunch of nerves as he does this, "I am going to get into my pj's." I say and pull away. I grab my clothes and change in the bathroom. He may be my husband but I can be self-conscious. I change and walk back out. I see Peeta sitting in his pyjamas on the bed cross legged. I lay my dress over the back off a chair and sit next to him, "you looked beautiful in that dress." He tells me, "thank you." I reply. I lay a hand on his knee, the task Snow asked me to do comes to mind I only hoped it has slipped his.

Suddenly Peeta's lips are straight on mine, with that taste of raspberry frosting. I can only desire nothing more now than his lips.

**Author Note: I imagined the wedding kiss being like the kiss by Clary and Jace in the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones**


	26. Chapter 26: A choice to make

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 26

Katniss POV

The taste of Peeta's lips were intoxicating and I can't seem to get enough of them. I feel his hands grasp my waist and lay me down putting his weight on top of me. My hands run through his smooth golden hair. I feel his hand caress my check and run along my jaw line.

PEETA POV

I don't know what she is thinking because she hasn't said anything, all I hope is that she makes the right choice for her.

KATNISS POV

I don't know what to think I have all these emotions running around inside me and I can't control them and I don't know how far Peeta wants to go with this. He keeps kissing me until I feel my shirt being lifted. So I push it back down and break the kiss. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I say, he looks down at me then turns away to sit up. I get up and sit next to him. "Peeta, I'm sorry I am really am. It's just I not ready for this and I don't want Snow to win, besides I am sure it'll happen over time for us anyway." I rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. You know what let's go back to twelve tonight, no one can stop us and we were never told we couldn't." I see a tad bit of excitement in his eyes. "Ok."

PEETA POV

We both begin to rush around packing out things (clothes, dresses, shoes, Katniss's bow, toiletries, etc.) We do our best to fit everything and thankfully we do. We change out of our pyjamas as it didn't seem right to walking around in them at 9:30 at night. I walk out into the kitchen and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_' Dear Prim, Rye, Dad, Mum and Mum,_

_Thank you for all the things you have done to make it to our wedding and everything beforehand. Earlier this evening we decided to go back to twelve to start our life together and talk about a few things. Very sorry to leave early and without you but believe us when we say we need this._

_Stay safe_

_Love _

_Peeta and Katniss, xoxoxoxo'_

I leave the note on the table and go to grab my bags when Katniss walks out with all of them which looks a little ridiculous. 'Let me grab something," I say.

KATNISS POV

I give Peeta his bag and together we walk out the door, hand in hand all the way to the station.

When we got to the station we bought the tickets and thankfully the next train that was leaving was going straight to twelve. But because we are victors we have to use the trains that are used to transport victors and tributes.

As we board the train I worry about our family what will happen when they find we are missing. "It'll be ok Katniss, our family will understand." I smile, he has a way of reading me like a book. We go to the dining cart, grab some food and walk back to our bedroom. "It's been a long day hasn't it." I say, "it has and I am glad we are going back home." I smile. We finish eating then lie down. I lay my head on Peeta's chest so I can hear his beating heart as he puts his arms around me. "I love you Katniss," he whispers, "I love you too Peeta." Then I fall into a deep sleep.

PRIM POV

I walk in the door with my family, the trip home was very quiet which wasn't what I was expecting. As we walk in it seems really quiet. "Peeta? Katniss?" Mr Mellark yells, I quickly run over and check there room its empty. I walk back over to them. "Their room is empty, literally all their stuff is gone." They all look puzzled when Rye walks over to the table and picks up a piece of paper, "it's addressed to all of us." He looks up, "well then read it boy." His mother says I don't like her very much.

I turn back to Rye as he is about to read,

_'Dear Prim, Rye, Dad, Mum and Mum,_

_Thank you for all the things you have done to make it to our wedding and everything beforehand. Earlier this evening we decided to go back to twelve to start our life together and talk about a few things. Very sorry to leave early and without you but believe us when we say we need this._

_Stay safe_

_Love _

_Peeta and Katniss, xoxoxoxo'_

I look around and everyone looks stunned.

PEETA POV

I wake up and noticed we still haven't arrived in twelve, I remove my arm from around Katniss and silently get up, and she will be fine for about 5-10 minutes. I slide the door open and walk into the dining cart to make some hot chocolate.

PRIM POV

The note lies oddly on the table with everyone just sitting around it. No one has spoken since it was read and I can't understand why. Suddenly Mrs Mellark opens her mouth, "well I think they're not telling us something. Honestly, leaving suddenly with no warning just ridiculous." I nod, surprisingly so does everyone else.

PEETA POV

I am about to pour the chocolate into the cup when I hear Katniss let out an ear piercing scream, "PRIM!" I instantly drop the cup and pot and race back to her, "Katniss, I'm coming." I race down the hall and slide the door open. I race over and hold her in my arms, "they took her and tortured her." I can feel hers tears soaking my top but I don't care. "Katniss, nothing will ever happen to Prim. I promise." I feel her nod, "we're almost home. Where we can begin our life, not anyone else's, ours." I look out the window and see the sun on the horizon.


	27. Chapter 27: Back home with an issue

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 27

Katniss POV

I grab all my things as Peeta grabs his and we get off the train. "Finally, back where we belong." Peeta says, "you're right and now it is perfect." I tell him and I get the biggest smile from him that anyone could as for.

As we walk back to 'our' home we wonder what life will be like now, living together all the time, waking up to each other every morning. We walk into the victor's village but for some reason I get the feeling someone is watching us.

PEETA POV

Suddenly Katniss turns around and looks behind us. "What's wrong?" I ask and she turns back, "I just have this feeling someone is watching us." I shrug it off and we walk up the stairs to the front door. I set my bags done and Katniss does the same. I rummage for the key in my pocket and pull it out, I unlock the door and push it open. "Welcome home Katniss."

KATNISS POV

I can't help but smile, suddenly Peeta is picking me up with an arm under my knees and one around my back. "What are you doing?" I ask him, "just for a bit of fun." He walks inside holding me but then sets me down and goes back for our bags. I look around in amazement, I have only been in Peeta's house a few times but it is almost the same as mine. I hear Peeta's footsteps come and stop behind me. I feel all my hair being put onto one shoulder and Peeta' lips on my neck. I put my head against his shoulder and whisper into his ear, "that's a nice welcome home present." I lift my head and turn to face him. "Yeah well I could've give you a bow or anything." I just laugh, "come on let's put our bags away." He says, "ok."

We grab our stuff and walk upstairs into the master room. "Wow, I never realised this room was so big." I say, Peeta turns around, "yeah well that's what happen when you don't sleep in the master room Katniss." I scowl at him, "I didn't want the master bedroom, it's too big, I don't have a lot of stuff and I wanted my mother or Prim to have it." He comes over, "I'm not judging you Katniss, now which draws do you want?" I look over at the two sets of draws, "which one was yours originally?" I ask, "the one closest to the window." I nod, "ok, then I will have the other one." He nods, "ok." I get a quick kiss, he grabs his things and walks over to his dresser as I do the same.

PEETA POV

I begin to put my things back into the dresser when I noticed Katniss with this strange look on her face, "Katniss is everything ok?" She looks over to me, "yeah, I just can't believe how fast this has all gone." She turns back and begins to put her clothes into the dresser. So I might as well do the same.

KATNISS POV

Deep done I am so worried about what will happen if Snow finds out we didn't complete the third task, if he does and there's consequences it'll be my fault. I keep my hands in my clothes to hide the shaking from Peeta.

Once I finished race downstairs into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the both of us.

PEETA POV

I am just about finished putting my clothes away when Katniss comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Thought you might like some," she said and hands me a mug, "thank you." I say and take it out of her hands. "Do you want to sit by the fireplace downstairs?" I ask her, "sure."

I grab her hand and lead her downstairs where the fire was already going.

KATNISS POV

I sit with Peeta's arm around me, it's cold outside even though it's the middle of the day and the snow is beginning to melt. "Do you reckon that we will be able to do this when everyone comes back?" I ask, "maybe considering we are now living together." He tells me, when suddenly there is a loud bang on the door. "I'll get it, you stay here." Peeta tells me so I do.

I hear Peeta open the door, I can't hear the person's voice clearly but just enough to make out what they are saying. "Where is she?" "You aren't going to speak to her unless you can do it calmly and nicely." I hear Peeta say, the curiosity grows in me more to know who is there. "Out of my way Mellark." I hear footsteps heavier than Peeta's enter the house, I set the cups down and walk over to face whoever it is. "What the hell Katniss," Gale yells at me when Peeta returns to my side, "what Gale I haven't said or done anything." I stare into what I guess I call my best friend's eyes. "Mr Mellark could you give us a moment please." He gives Peeta a death stare. "Fine." He says bitterly. I watch go and walk upstairs. "How could you Katniss?" "How could I what Gale?" I look straight into his eyes, "marry him that's what. How could you let him force you into this?" I look at him with shock. "I suggested it Gale, not Peeta." "Why, why would you do that?" "To protect him Gale," "but why would want to protect him?" I take a deep breath and tell him the truth, "because Gale I love him." I stares at me with shock, my confession seemed to have made him speechless. "By the way this was on your doorstep," he hands me the letter and leaves.

I rush upstairs and open the bedroom door, "is everything ok?" Peeta ask as he comes over, I lay the letter on my dresser. I walk back over to him and just fall into his arms, "we need to have a serious chat."


	28. Chapter 28: An issue to deal with

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 28

Peeta POV

I sat down at the table as does Katniss, "so what did Gale say?" I ask. "Well, he asked how could I marry you, how could I let you force me into this? So I told him the truth, I said I suggested it and that I wanted to protect you, but then he asked why do I want to protect you? And I said because I love you, then he handed me a letter that was on the doorstep and stormed out."

KATNISS POV

I get up from the table because nothing has come from Peeta and I begin to pour out some soup into cups that my mother made for Peeta and set them down on the table, "I don't understand Katniss. What is the point of Gale's argument?" I sigh, "I was kinda hoping you could work that out." He takes a sip from the cup and speaks again, "hypothetically what if he didn't want me to marry you, but you marry him." I start to cough, "Peeta that would never happen, I think of Gale like a brother, if I didn't go into the games things might have been different. But I meet you and fell deeply in love with you and I never want anyone else with all my heart." I get up from my chair and go around and sit on his lap. "Well Katniss, I am very happy to hear that because I don't want any other woman in my life but you." I reaches up behind my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. I touch his lips with mine, they are full of warmth and full of love. I push his lips harder into mine never wanting to stop. Suddenly he breaks the kiss, "I have an idea, I just don't know if you like it?" I look at him curiously, "yeah I'm listening." He looks me right in the eyes, "let's go and talk to Gale to find out what his problem is."

PEETA POV

I am getting an unsure look from Katniss, "ok. This is your idea not mine. Just let's do two things first." "Sure thing," I say. Suddenly she is kissing me again. "Ok, that's one. I will be back in a sec," I watch as she races upstairs.

KATNISS POV

I race into our room, grab the letter and rip it open.

'_Start watching your back, I know what you didn't do.'_

I quickly put the letter in my draw, grab my hunting jacket and run back down the stairs. I have fear for all I love especially Peeta running through my veins. "Ready?" Peeta asks. "Yes." We walk out the door hand in hand.

"So where do you want to try first?" Peeta asks. "How about his house, then if he isn't there the woods?" I say. "Ok, let's do it." I grab his hand tighter as we walk through the town. As we do I tend to notice people staring at us. "Ok, is it just me or are people looking at us?" Peeta whispers, "they are. It's a bit creepy."

I lead Peeta in the direction of Gale' house. When we arrive he doesn't follow. "I'll only come if he's home, besides I want to know why people are staring." I give him a quick kiss and walk up to the front door.

PEETA POV

I go over to the lady that owns the sweet shop. "Hi Mrs Pip." I say and give her a friendly hug, "hello Peeta. What can I do for you?" I smile, "I was just curious, do you know why people are staring at me and Katniss?" She nods, "yes dear. Well when we heard that your train arrived this morning we were all surprised because you weren't due back for another few days." I sigh. "Thank you." I say and walk back over to Katniss.

KATNISS POV

I walk back over to Peeta. "Is he home?" He asks, as our hands slip into each other, "no he isn't. Hazelle said that he left to hunt 20 minutes ago. So did you find out why people were staring?" I ask, "yes. Everyone was surprised when they found out we were back because we weren't meant to be back for a few days." I nod. "So I take it we are heading to the woods?" He says, "yes." I smile. "Well then lead the way huntress." I kiss him on the cheek and lead him to the woods.

As we reach the woods I check for Peacekeepers which thankfully there aren't any. I climb under the lose wire as does Peeta. "I never thought I would have to do that." Peeta says, "why?" I say, "because I am not a hunter like you." He says and pulls me in for a quick kiss. I quickly give it to him but speak, "um Peeta, we need to try and not get caught so let's go." I say, "right." He shakes his head. "Come on I know where Gale is." I say and begin to run with Peeta in toe.

As go a bit further into the woods I speak to Peeta, "Gale is over there." I say and point him out which thankfully he hasn't seen us. "Katniss I am going to let you talk to him on your own but if he starts saying things I don't like or if he lays a hand on you and I don't like it I will interfere." I give him a massive hug, "I want to do whatever you think is right." I let go and walk over to Gale while Peeta stays behind the tree.

"Gale?" I say, thankfully he turns around. "What are you doing here Katniss?" He asks. "I came to talk to you about why you said what you said at my house." I sigh and walk closer to where he is sitting. "Because he isn't right for you Katniss," he has so much anger in his voice, "but Gale I love him, why can't you see that. For god sakes our wedding was real, Peeta proposed for real during game training." I tell him. "That is ridiculous. You shouldn't have to pretend." "Gale I'm not pretending I love Peeta and I will forever. Why are you so against this, a true friend would be happy for me." He stands up and closes the space between us. "Because I love you Katniss." Suddenly he bends down and kisses me hard, nothing like Peeta's passionate kisses. I break the kiss quickly but I can feel his hands digging into my arms. "Let me go Gale," I say, I feel his grip become tighter and I can see the darkness in his eyes. "Gale let me go," he laughs, "why should I when I lo.." Suddenly I hear Peeta's voice, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Peeta comes over and releases me from Gale's grip, instantly I put my arms around Peeta, with Gale laughing. "Of course you're here. Katniss is mine Mellark." Peeta lets me go and walks over to Gale. "She is no one's Gale. She is herself."

Suddenly I watch as Gale pushes Peeta hard in the chest which sends him backwards. "What the hell Gale?" I yell at him, "he deserved it Katniss." I am speechless but suddenly I see Peeta going head first into Gale's stomach sending him to the ground. "Peeta stop. Don't be like Gale, please." He stands and comes over to me as Gale gets up. "That's it Mellark." Gale comes flying at Peeta with a fist when I get in the way and cop it in the stomach making me unable to breathe.

PEETA POV

"Katniss I" Gale begins to speak, "just don't Gale, can't you see she's hurt" I watch him back away so I turn my attention back to Katniss. "Katniss, are you alright?" I get nothing except her keeps tightening over her stomach and breaths becoming quieter. I pick her up and turn to Gale, "thanks a lot Gale, now she is hurt again. You told me to stop running her into trouble well this time it's your fault, you're never to come near her again." I turn and walk away with Katniss.

I reach the wire and go under with her in my arms except by this time Katniss's head has fallen backwards over my arm.

KATNISS POV

I can barely breathe when I open my eyes but just enough to remain calm. "Peeta," I manage to get out. I hear heavy footsteps come towards me, when I see Peeta's face in my blurry vision but it slowly comes to focus. "Hey are you okay?" I lay my hand on his cheek. "I'm fine." That's when I notice the dry blood around his nose and his knuckles, "what happened to you?" I sit up bolt right, "Katniss it's ok. I just scrapped them on the ground from the battle with Gale. I'm fine, honestly. I'm more worried about you." I put his hand against my chest, "you feel that. My heart is beating, my chest is rising and falling I'm ok." I watch him nod slowly and smile, "I have some good news, the trip has been brought forward and our families are coming home tomorrow, we just have to meet them at the station." I pull him up beside me and into my arms. "That's great. But can we not tell them about Gale, please?" I ask, "of course Katniss." He grabs my hands and helps me up. "How about some dinner? I have taken on the challenge of making your delicious version of lamb stew, which is much better than the Capitol." I gasp in delight, "Peeta you didn't have to. But this looks amazing."

He leads me over to the table and I sit down as does he. "I hope it lives up to your standards huntress," I giggle, "just wait and see baker boy."

PEETA POV

I watch as Katniss puts a spoonful of stew in her mouth and eats it slowly with no look of emotion of anything whatsoever. "Peeta this is amazing." I see the joy in her eyes, "I am glad I did a good job."

KATNISS POV  
I continue to eat with Peeta as we laugh and joke (especially about Haymitch) until Peeta's mother is brought up. "Katniss, I just want you to know that if my mother lays a single hand on you I told her I will have her arrested for good." I see the determination in his eyes. "Thank you, but Peeta she is your mum. I don't expect you to love her any less because of me, just like when dad died, mum blacked out but I didn't love her any less than how much I already loved her." He nods.

Nothing else is said over dinner. Once we are done, I grab the bowls and clean them in the sink when Peeta's arms wrap around me. "Come on, it's been a long day. I have to work tomorrow and we are seeing our family." He whispers into my ear, "ok."

He leads me upstairs and I literally fall into bed because of how tired I am as does Peeta." I wrap myself in his arms and lay listening to his beating heart.

PEETA POV  
I am in my room when I hear cups smash on the kitchen floor. I bolt downstairs to find Snow holding a knife to Katniss's throat. "I'm so sorry Mr Mellark but your wife didn't do as asked. Sorry you have to see this." Snow tells me. I watch him slice Katniss's arm open, then her cheek before I could do anything Snow slices her neck and she crumples to the ground.

KATNISS POV

I wake up and notice Peeta's breaths becoming quicker and his whole body shaking. "Peeta, are you ok." I ask, "Peeta?" But I still get nothing when a fight mumble comes from his lips, "Katniss." I release myself from his grip and start shaking him, "Peeta, Peeta wake up it isn't real. Please wake up it isn't real."

PEETA POV

My eyes fly open and I see Katniss right in front of me. I pull her head down and match her lips with mine.

KATNISS POV

I'm so confused first he is shaking and mumbling next he is kissing me. I break the kiss and take his hands in mine, "I'm never letting you go." He whispers, "I know." I say. I understand he gets nightmares too. I rest my head back on his chest and fall back asleep.

**Author Note: you'll know if you read my 1****st**** story (which is crap) that Gale was a full on dick and it might seem it is repeating bit trust me it isn't. **


	29. Chapter 29: An apology and confession

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 29

Katniss POV

I wake to an empty bed, no warmth from Peeta's arms to help me wake peacefully. I jump up when I see a note with his writing.

'_Katniss,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke but I had to leave for the bakery and I didn't want to wake you. I left some cinnamon rolls and fresh strawberries for you. _

_Peeta, xx'_

I hold the note close to my heart then race downstairs just realising how hungry I am. I sit at the table and almost devourer my breakfast. I chuck on my hunting clothes and race out to the woods for some fresh game.

I go through the meadow and something seems different. All though the snow is melting I think I can hear something a buzzing noise of sorts. As I walk closer and closer to the wire the noise grows louder. I look around for what it is until I realise the answer is in front of me. I lean in closer to the wire and suddenly it clicks: the electricity is on. "It's funny, how a little change affects us hunting doesn't it." I stand up straight and turn around to face Gale. "Yes, I know. Look Gale I don't want to be around you at the moment, I promise Peeta didn't tell me to do anything, I just after what happened yesterday I am just cautious." I say, but he comes closer. "Really Peeta had nothing to do with it. That's funny because he told me to stay away from you." I can see the hurt in his eyes so I take a few steps closer. "Thanks for telling, but because I'm not hunting I'm going to go home besides our family is coming home today." I turn around and walk away. "Katniss, wait. I'm sorry." I stop walking and turn around, "did you just apologize?" He nods, "I understand that you love him. That's why you want to protect him, cause you love him. That's why you brought him with you yesterday. Because whatever I say to you affects him too." I have tears in my eyes. I run over to Gale and hug him. "Thank you for finally understand and I'm glad to have my best friend back." I give a quick kiss on the cheek and walk back home.

PEETA POV

I am rolling dough in the back of the kitchen when I hear the counter bell ring, "one second." I yell out. I walk over to the sink wash, dry my hands and walk out to the counter, when surprisingly the postman is here. "Hi Mr.P what can I do for you?" I ask, "I came to deliver and urgent letter to you. It's good to have you back Peeta. District 12 need more people like you. I'll see you later." "See ya." I say and walk back to the kitchen. I rip the letter open and read its contents,

_'Watch yourself now, not everything you were asked to do was done.'_

I stare at it with confusion, I hear the bell on the door ring so I shove the letter in my pocket and begin to make my way out. "Peeta?" I hear a quiet voice say. I walk out faster to see Katniss. "Hey Katniss." I watch her run over to me and jump. She plants a fierce kiss on my lips and I set her back down still holding her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting." I ask, "well as it happens someone has put the electricity back on so I can't get through." She explains, "there is one other thing, Gale apologized and finally understands that I love you."

KATNISS POV

I look at his face after I explain Gale and I am confused until he speaks, "that's great Katniss." He picks me up again expect this time my legs are around his waist and somehow we are walking into the back of the bakery. "Peeta what are you doing?" He smiles, "let's just say if someone walks by I don't quite want them seeing us kissing, bit awkward don't you think and considering you're here you can help so when our family gets back they are scrambling around trying to do things." I nod, that's my Peeta always thinking of others. He sets me down and comes back with an apron, "never thought I would have to wear one of these." I see Peeta look at me oddly, "why?" I laughed, "because I am not a baker or because I don't know the first thing about it, besides you said the same thing when we went under the wire to find Gale." He nods, "how about you start by kneading this dough?" He instructs me, "ok." I walk over and place my hands in the dough. I start putting my palms in the dough but then I see Peeta's hands on top of mine. "Like this Katniss," I can feel him rolling my hands into fists and then putting my hands back in the dough. "Thanks." I say as he goes back to do the icing on the cakes.

Time passed and I think we got tons done, "Peeta what time do the others arrive?" I ask and he looks at the clock. "In five minutes." He tells me, suddenly we are literally dropping what we are doing, turned off all the ovens, hung up our aprons and rushed out the door. We start running to the train station, "and I was worried we would be early." I hear Peeta say, it makes me laugh.

We get to the station just as their train is pulling into the station. We wait hand in hand until I see my mother and sister. I drop Peeta's hand and run over to pull my sister into my arms, as Peeta walks over to his family. "Hey Prim." "Hi Katniss." She hugs me back, I let go and stand up and pull my mother into a hug. "It's good to see you again Katniss." I smile, "you too mum." I release her and notice Peeta coming towards me. "I'm going to help my parents and Rye settle back in and help around the bakery so I will be back later." I pull him in for a quick kiss, "I'm cooking tonight." I whisper, "ok." With that he goes, and I turn back to family, 'looks like I am hanging around with you guys." I begin to walk back home when I notice Haymitch isn't here. "Um mum where is Haymitch?" I ask. She turns to face me, "I almost forgot he wanted me to give this to you and Peeta. He said he is staying in the Capitol for a while." She gives me another letter. "Thanks," I put in the pocket in my jacket.

We walk inside and I offer to get them something to eat while they put their things away, "thank you Katniss." I hear my mother say. I walk into the kitchen and put a few things together, bread with honey, fresh strawberries and wild lemongrass which for some odd reason Prim likes to get the juice from the bottom. I put it all on a plate and set it down on the table with 3 cups of water. I see them come in and gasp. "Katniss this looks great." Prim says and goes to sit down so does my mother and I. I grab a strawberry and pop it in my mouth just as my mother goes to speak and Prim is chewing on the honey bread. "Now Katniss, we were all a bit curious as to why you and Peeta left so early after the wedding? I mean we understand that you and Peeta want to spend as much time together as possible but leaving without saying anything beforehand and saying on a note '_we need this' _we a are all a suspicious to the point where we think there is something between you and Peeta that you aren't telling us," I sigh and swallow the strawberry, "mum if there was a something going on between Peeta and I that you need to know we would tell you, but I promise on dad's grave that there is nothing going on." If only you knew, I think to myself.

PEETA POV

I walk upstairs with Rye next to me and our parents in front when I become sus, "Rye, is something up with mum and dad?" I whisper to him, "Peeta, their sus about you and Katniss, so is Ms Everdeen." He sighs and keeps walk up.

By the time all their stuff is away and we are all sitting with barely anything I am getting worried. If Ms Everdeen asks Katniss questions I just hope she doesn't say anything about Snow. "Ok Peeta spill it. Why the hell did you and Katniss leave?" My mother is trying to stare me down but it isn't working. "Look whether you choose to believe it or not we just wanted more time together." I say. "Well if that's the only answer we are going to get then go, Peeta." My mother tells me and I'm shocked, "do you still want a hand in the bakery?" I ask, "no. Because I am sure you are itching to get back home to your wife." My mother tells me and I walk out the door. This is ridiculous.

KATNISS POV

"I should be going home. I told Peeta I would make dinner." I stand up, go around give Prim and my mother a kiss and walk out the door. I walk through the melting snow and I can see some little patches of grass here and there. I open the front door and walk in, to my surprise Peeta is already home. "Hello," I say and walk over behind him on the couch. He looks up at me and I kiss his forehead. "Hello, so how was your family?" He asks, "yeah pretty good, my mum said something about them all being sus though." I looks up, "no way, me too. Hey, have you noticed Haymitch isn't here?" Peeta stands up, comes over and puts his arms around me and I put my arms around him. "Yeah I noticed, although mum gave me a letter for us from Haymitch." I say and reach into my jacket and pull out the letter. "Well why don't we read it together," Peeta suggests, "ok." I say.

We go and sit on the couch together. "You do the honours Peeta." I hand him the letter and he rips it open. I watch him pull out the folded letter. "Ready," he asks with worried eyes, "ready." I say and he unfolds the letter.

PEETA POV

I begin to read out loud,

_'Peeta and Katniss,_

_I know by now you are curious as to why I didn't arrive with your family and this will explain everything._

_DISTRICT 13 IS ALIVE_

_THE REBELLION IS COMING_

_BE READY FOR ANYTHING_

_BOTH OF YOU ARE FACE OF THIS REBBELION_

_AND KATNISS_

_YOU ARE THE MOCKINGJAY._

_From Haymitch.'_

I sit there stunned and look over at Katniss. "Do you realise what this means Katniss?" She nods, "it means everything we've been told about 13 has been a lie." I pull her into my arms, "don't worry we will be alright." She nods, "come on I came home to make dinner."

KATNISS POV

I get up and walk into the kitchen. "So Katniss am I allowed to know what is for dinner?" Peeta asks as he follows me into the kitchen. "Nope. It'll be a surprise. Anyway I was thinking, even though it didn't go so well last time what if we had our family around for dinner again, second time lucky." I suggest and turn to face him. I put my arms around his neck and his land on my waist, "well who knows." He tells me. I smile. Suddenly he bends down and kisses me, not one of the ok then kisses, one of _'those'_ kisses that makes feelings stir deep down inside you. I feel him break the kiss, I look up and see him smile, "I'll be back soon." He tells me "ok. Please try and be home as soon as possible something has me in the shakes." I tell him. "Sure thing." With that he walks out the door and I turn to start making dinner.

PEETA POV

I walk over to the house that Katniss's family lives in and knock on the door. "Hi Peeta," Prim says as she opens the door, "come on in." I walk in, "thanks Prim." I say and give her a warm hug. "Hello Peeta, what a pleasant surprise, where is Katniss?" Ms Everdeen asks as I give her a hug, "she is at home. She said she wanted to make dinner tonight, um we were wondering if you and Prim wanted to come for dinner. We're going to ask my parents and brother as well." I say, "we'd love to. What time would you like us there?" She asks, "around seven would be great." "Ok then. Thank you Peeta." I give them both a smile and walk out the door.

I leave the Victor's Village and start into town when I notice a few Peacekeepers staring at me especially the new commander. I pick up the pace a little bit and get to the bakery faster then I predicted. I walk in and I hear the bell on the door ring which makes my father look up. "Hello Peeta, what are you doing here." I walk over to the counter. "Hi Dad, Katniss and I were wondering if you, mum and Rye wanted to come round for dinner along with Everdeen's." I ask. "One second, I will just ask your mother but if I could make the choice on my own I would say yes." I laugh a little under my breath and dad walks into the back of the bakery. I few minutes later he comes out again, "surprisingly she said yes. What time Peeta?" I look up, "around seven if that's ok?" "That will be fine, ok then I need to get back to work. So I will see you later." "Bye dad." I say and walk out of the bakery.

KATNISS POV

I have just finished putting dinner in the oven as Peeta walks in the front door. I close the oven and run through the house to him and fling my arms around him. "You see that is why I always want to come home because I always get to see and kiss you." He tells me and puts his lips on mine. I pull his head down closer and force my way into his mouth, once again I get that stirring deep down. "I'm going to go and put something half decent on ok," I say as I break the kiss. "Ok, I'll set the table for dinner." I run upstairs, into our room and rummage in my draws until I find what I am looking for. I pull out my leggings and white long sleeved top. I quickly change and put my hair in its usual braid over my shoulder but I keep my boots on afterwards and rush back downstairs to find I table set, candles lit and my amazing husband beside. "How Peeta, it's beautiful," I go over and wrap my arms around his waist, "well I am glad you like what I did. Anyway it is almost seven so they should be getting here." He tells me, "ok well I am going to check on dinner," I walk over and pull the oven open slightly and peek in. "Does it look good," I hear Peeta ask behind me, "it does. I am just going to turn the heat down a lot but not of off so stays warm." I reply just as we hear a knock on the door, "ready," I ask as I walk over to the door with Peeta. "Ready," he says and I pull the door open. "Hi mum, hi Prim." I say as they walk in, "hi Katniss, hi Peeta." Prim and my mother say. I get a hug from both of them and so does Peeta.

We chat a lot Prim couldn't stop talking about our wedding, when there is another knock on the door I answer it by myself. "Hi guys, please come on in." I say, "thank you Katniss." Mr Mellark says, I get nothing from Mrs Mellark but Rye is as buzzing as a bee. "Hey sis, how are you?" "I'm great Rye, how are you?" I hug my new brother and he hugs me back. "I'm ok thanks." We all join each other in the living room and I go into the kitchen to start putting dinner onto plates. I walk in and pull the tray and dish out of the oven. I put the shepherd's pie on the counter along with the roasted vegetables. I pull out a stack of plates and begin to put a slice of pie and vegetables on them.

PEETA POV  
"I'm going to go and help Katniss with dinner." I get up and walk into the kitchen. "Ok Katniss I am dying to know what did you cook?" I ask with a pleading in my voice. "Shepherd's Pie with roast veggies." She looks up and hands me two plates with food on them. "Looks great," I say and set them down on the table, "thanks. I got the recipe from a cook book I found in the back of your cupboard that looked really familiar." She tells me and I laugh, "Katniss that book was from our year 7 class." She looks over to me stunned, "really." I nod as she hands me more plates.

KATNISS POV

At last everyone is seated for dinner and the general chatter spreads like wild fire, from talk of the bakery to medicine. Prim is non-stop talking about the wedding until Mr Mellark grabs our attention. "I would like to propose a toast to our children and may they have a long and happy life," "cheers" everyone including myself says until my mother grabs our attention. "Now Peeta and Katniss I am sure you are both aware that we have some slight concerns as parents as to why you two left straight after the wedding to come back to 12." I look over to Peeta who has a shed of fear and worry in his eyes but hides it well, "we wanted to come back to spend some time together and just settle in without anyone fusing over us. No offense." Peeta says. I grasp his hand under the table.

PEETA POV

I can feel Katniss's hand shaking so I slowly rub her palm with my thumb, "yes. Well no offense to you but we don't believe you." My mother says. For some reason I notice her eyes getting a bit darker. "Look it isn't that we don't trust you but we are worried. I mean even at the wedding, Katniss you seemed anxious." Ms Everdeen says.

KATNISS POV

I sigh at my mother, "personally I don't understand why you can't just believe us." I say to them. "Because Katniss, no one takes off straight away with only leaving a note to tell us where you have gone after your wedding." Mr Mellark tells me. I see Peeta stand and smack his fist on the table, "do you really want to know why we had to leave?" "Peeta," I whisper but he doesn't stop. "Because we had direct orders from President Snow that we couldn't carry out so we had to leave." He yells to them, and then leaves the room. "Is that true Katniss?" My mother asks. I nod, "yes it is." I see Mrs Mellark sigh and Mr Mellark shake his head. "Prim, Rye can you please leave so we can talk to Katniss." Mr Mellark tells them and they do as asked and go straight upstairs. "I'm going to get Peeta," I say.

I walk into the kitchen but he isn't there I look out the window and right in front of my eyes is Peeta. I open the back door and walk over him, "Peeta, they want to talk to us. Please come back inside." He turns around with tears staining his face. "How do we tell them Katniss, how?" I put my arms around him, "I don't know. But we will work something out." I grab his hand and lead him back inside and back to our family where we once again sit.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us. Did anyone else know?" Mum asks, I look over to who nods. "Haymitch, he knew about the orders. Just not what they were." "I don't understand why you didn't tell us." Mr Mellark said, "because we did so you wouldn't worry. Like the reaping we knew what was going to happen but didn't say anything so you didn't worry about them. Look I'm sorry but I personally think that that's all you need to know. Feel free to stay as long as you like and I'll be at the bakery tomorrow don't worry." Peeta says and leaves. "I agree with him. I'm sorry, but everything we do we do it to try and protect you." I say and leave the table.

**Author Note: Please, please review. I hope you like it because there are going to be more chapters coming for a while. Enjoy. Xxx**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter i have written so far.**


	30. Chapter 30: Hurt and Comfort

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 30

Katniss POV

I sit in my room alone, I couldn't care where Peeta was at this moment. I sit cross legged on my bed, when there is a knock on the door. "Whoever it is go away," I yell but the door still opens and my mother walks in. "Katniss are you ok?" She asks as she walks over. "No I'm not. You, Mrs Mellark and Mr Mellark drove Peeta to the point where he had to yell and he doesn't like yelling at anyone. Where is he?" I look up, "downstairs talking with his parents, Prim and Billy are in the spare room talking or playing a game or something." She tells me, I nod. "Ok Katniss no fun and games what were you asked to do?" I sigh and tell her everything and I mean everything even the part when Snow took Peeta to tell him to take one of my tasks.

After I finish she looks stunned. "Thank for being honest because when you say stuff like that I know it isn't a lie." She walks out the door with nothing more said. I sigh and walk into the bathroom, I grab my toothbrush and begin to brush my teeth. I sling my hair over my shoulder, change into my pyjamas and climb into bed.

PEETA POV

"You are disgrace to yourself and your family name." My mother yells and storms out. No more is said from anyone, not even Rye. I clear all the plates from the table and lay them in the sink for tomorrow. I turn all the lights off downstairs and walk upstairs towards my room. I quietly open the door and find Katniss asleep peacefully facing the door. I quickly change into my pj pants and go to brush my teeth. I turn off the bathroom light and climb into bed and put my arm around Katniss. I feel her stir but then relax. I close my eyes and slowly drift into what I would call a deep sleep.

I slowly open my eyes and look outside, the sun is beginning to rise. I roll over and face Katniss again. I have to get up soon so I might as well get as much sleep as I can to tackle today. I slowly fall back asleep when a loud scream comes from Katniss's mouth. I bolt up and almost lean right on top of her. "Katniss," I say but more screams come. "Katniss, it's just a dream it's just a dream." I say and it slowly stops the screams and wakes her up. She suddenly rolls over and sobs into the pillow. I go to speak but there is a loud knock on the door. "Wait here Katniss." I say but all she does is cries and cries.

I go downstairs and move swiftly towards the door. "Who is it?" I say without opening the door. "Who in their right mind would it be this early in the morning?" I open the door and face my mentor, "my mother that's who. Ugh, come on in." I say and welcome him in. He takes a seat at the table and I pour him a glass of wine and set it in front of him. "Ok, what the hell is this District 13 business?" He sighs and takes a sip of wine, "I can't say anything just yet, ok. Look if hovercrafts arrive and no one climbs down get most of 12 to climb up." I look at him quizzically, "fine. Look, I need to go back to Katniss and I have to leave for the bakery soon so go home." I say. I watch Haymitch sulk out the door and I make my way upstairs.

KATNISS POV

I wipe the tears away from eyes and sit up as the door opens. "Katniss," I hear Peeta say as he walks in. I get up and run over to him. I feel him put his arms around me and I burst into tears again. "It's ok, it's ok." I hear him mumble into my ear. "No, it isn't." I say. "Katniss, they're just nightmares. Nothing in those dreams are real." I slowly look up at him. "Ok." I say and he bends down and kisses me. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to leave for the bakery in ten minutes." With that he walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out my hunting clothes. I slip them on, brush my hair with the comb on my dresser, put it in its braid and walk over to the bathroom door. "Peeta," I say, "yes Katniss." "I'm going hunting so I won't see you till later ok," "ok. I love you." "I love you too Peeta." I say and walk downstairs and out the front door.

PEETA POV

I finish in the shower, quickly dress and rush out the front door skipping breakfast. I run the whole way to the bakery, burst in and go straight to the back to work. "About time you got here, mum and dad are up and coming down." Rye tells me. I grab an apron and join him. I start icing the cupcakes from the other day. "Nice to see you boys are working." I hear mum say, "yes mum." We both say and continue working.

KATNISS POV

I run to the hollow log with my bow in it when a hand lands on my shoulder, I turn around instantly and face Gale, "mind if I join you?" I shake my head and hand him his bow. We walk through the bush quietly reading each other's movements as usual. I grab Gale's attention and point in the direction of the lake showing a deer. I watch in pull an arrow from the sheath and load it into the bow. I lower my bow as he takes the shot, slowly but surely the deer sinks to the ground and we rush over. "Nice shot," I say. "What can I say it's a gift," he smiles and I laugh. "So what do you have planned for today after hunting?" He asks me, "nothing really. I was thinking of going into town, spending some money maybe. Do you want to come?" He looks up, "sure."

We hunt for what feels like hours and I suck on mint leaves for energy due to the fact I skipped breakfast. We hunt until our games bags are almost full then we go to the lake. "Just like old times," I say. "Yeah, just like old times." I hear him sigh and I splash some water in his direction. "Hey why so down?" I stand up and look down at him, "come on. We are going into town. Get your butt off the ground and let's go." I tell him and surprisingly he does so.

We make our way back to the fence and thankfully the electricity isn't on. We make our way through the meadow and into the Seam. I just hope nothing is going to ruin this day.

PEETA POV

1:00pm.

I leave the bakery because finally I have finished my shift. I am on my way home when I notice a few Peacekeepers following me, and then stop me in my tracks with Commander Thread with them. "Peeta is it?" He asks me, "yes sir. Can I help you with something?" I feel Peacekeepers put my arms behind my back. "So sorry about this Mr Mellark, but orders from the President himself must be carried out. I'm sure you know what that is like. Tie him up." I see more Peacekeepers come forward with rope and a sack, this can't be good. There is no use fighting back because the odds aren't in my favour.

KATNISS POV

I walk into the Hob with Gale and go straight to Greasy Sae. "Well hello Katniss, haven't seen you around for a while." "Hi Sae, I have some meat for you, squirrel and rabbit." I lay them on the counter and she puts them behind her and turns back to me, "how much Katniss?" I shake my head, "free of charge Sae, please my family and I don't need the money because of me and Prim." She smiles, "you are good to people like us Katniss. We all appreciate it." I smile, "thank you. That's only because I was in the Seam for years and know what it's like so it only seemed fair. Goodbye." "Goodbye Katniss," I hear her say and I walk over to Gale. "Hey, all set?" He asks, "yes. You?" He nods. Suddenly everyone starts to rush out of the Hob. "Where are they all going?" I ask to no one, "let's find out." Gale says and we walk out of the Hob.

I follow most of them out to the Justice Building but we can't see a thing. We walk about to the back of a shop and thankfully we find a crate to stand on. Gale gets up first but before I can he pushes me down. "Go home now." He tells me "why. What is going on?" But he won't answer, "just go home. I will be there soon." I walk away from him but not back home but through the crowd. As I walk through people just begin to move away but whisper. "You'll get him killed," "go home." The whispers continue until the reach the inside of the circle formed, to my horror right in front of me is Peeta shirtless, whipping marks all over his back, him tied to a whipping post and a Peacekeeper holding the whip. "NO!" I scream and run forward talking a lashing to my eye. "Katniss go," I hear Peeta gasp. I stand up with my eye stinging and face the Peacekeeper. "Stand aside foolish girl," he tells me. "No, Peeta hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this. You have no right to do this, why are you?" say to him. "What I do is none of your business, I have orders to carry out." I scowl at him, "that is none of your concern. Now move," I shake my head, "fine then." He drops the whip and pulls out his gun. "Wo, wait a minute," I hear Haymitch say as he comes staggering forward. "Move dumbass," the Peacekeeper tells him. "How many lashes was the boy meant to take." Haymitch asks him, "I was told to lash him till I was satisfied." He says, "well if no number was given then the minimum is ten, which by the looks of things you have done way more, breaking the protocol hear in twelve." Haymitch tells him. I had forgotten about that. "Fine then. Take him, but if you ever interfere again I will make sure you are taken care of for good." With that he walks away and Gale comes rushing forward with a few mates and a thick wooden board.

I until his wrists and he falls to the ground unconscious. I have tears pouring out of my eyes as we carry him home. "Haymitch go get my mother." I yell at him and he obeys. We carry Peeta inside throw the back door and lay him on the bench face down.

HAYMITCH POV

I burst into the Everdeen house and Ms Everdeen looks at me. "What on earth are you doing here?" She asks, "gather your herbs and stuff. Peeta is in trouble" I tell her. "Prim, go get Peeta's family

KATNISS POV

I hear hot tears stinging out of my eyes as Gale holds me because my legs are too weak to stand on their own. Suddenly the front door bursts open and my mother comes rushing through with Prim and Haymitch. "Get out," she says to all the men and they do so. I break away from Gale and walk over to the others. "Please tell me you can help him," I say through sobs. "I can Katniss, but you must be patient." I nod and rush upstairs.

I burst into my room and crash on my bed in a haze of tears and heartache. I can barely breathe when there is a knock on the door. "Katniss open up please." Gale says, "GO AWAY. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at him and I hear his heavy footsteps walk away, and I slowly fall into a nightmare-ish sleep.

NEXT DAY

I wake up slowly and trudge downstairs. And into the kitchen to find Prim with her head resting next to Peeta. I walk over to her and slowly shake her awake. "Prim, wake up." I say quietly. She slowly but surely gets up and faces me. "Hi Katniss. Mum wanted me to tell you that if he wakes and goes to stand he can't, and if he wakes come get us. But he will be ok." I hug her, "thanks." I say and she leaves. I bottle a cup of tea and sit on the stool next to Peeta. I grab his hand and kiss it gently, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." I whisper. "Damn right it's your fault, you awful little bitch." I turn around to my surprise Mrs Mellark, Mr Mellark and Rye are standing practically opposite me. "Aubrey," Mr Mellark says to her in a hushed tone. I walk over to them. "What are you all doing here?" Rye speaks before the others, thank god. "Um last night your mother knocked on our door and told us about Peeta. We decided, well I more so encouraged that we come tomorrow because of how over whelming this wold be for you." I nod. "Care to explain how this happened Katniss?" Mr Mellark asks, I am sensing he is starting to not like me like his wife. "I don't know why it happened. I was hunting, then went to the Hob and next thing I know I see Peeta tied to a whipping post. I promise." I say. "I told you Harold, that this little bitch is no good for Peeta or our family. Look at what she has done," before Mrs Mellark can finish an icy voice interrupts her. "Don't you dare talk to or about my wife like that. The only bitch here is you." I turn around to find Peeta leaning against the doorway looking at her with disgust. I turn back and speak to my brother, "Rye go get my mother please," he nods and walks out the door. I turn back to Peeta, "Peeta you shouldn't be standing, you could tear your stitches," I say. "It's fine Katniss." He looks to his parents, "leave our home now. To be honest it only seems out of the 3 of you only Rye still cares for Katniss." He says as Rye returns with my mother. "I'll have you know this girl, no matter how good you are with a bow you will always be a coward." With that she and her husband walk out the door but Rye stays. "I don't agree with anything she says Katniss." He tells me, I walk over and hug him tightly. "Thank you." I say and run upstairs in a haze of tears.

PEETA POV

"You are lucky you didn't tear your stitches Peeta. Why did you stand?" Ms Everdeen asks. "Because how my mother was talking to Katniss, I couldn't stand it, I honestly don't know she puts up with it." I see Rye walk over and Ms Everdeen sighs, "Katniss has been through a lot. She lost her father and had to provide for all of us because I was too weak then she went into the games for Prim." I grab Rye's hand and shake it, "hey mate." I say, "hey Peeta." Rye says. "Just so you know Ms Everdeen, I would've protected Prim and made sure she came home and not me because of how much she means to Katniss." She smiles. "Thank you. Well I am going to go back to Prim, you boys catch up." With that she leaves and I go and sit on the couch with Rye. "You should've seen the state Katniss was in when she stepped in to save your ass." I become confused, "but didn't Ms Everdeen tell you what happened." I ask, "yes she did. But I also knew I just didn't say anything because I knew mum would scream at Katniss." I nod, "well thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." I say him. "Well I'm going home," he stands and so do I (I just take longer because my back kills) "good luck and see ya." He says, "bye Rye." He walks out the door and I walk upstairs to Katniss. "Katniss, can I come in?" I ask. Suddenly I hear something smash and I burst in. There on the floor was Katniss in tears surrounded by what I would call I broken vase. I walk over, grab Katniss's hands, help her up and hold her in my arms. "Before you say anything this isn't your fault." She pushes me away and walks over to the dresser. "But it is Peeta," I watch as she pulls a letter from her draw and hands it to me. I look down to read it,

_'Start watching your back, I know what you didn't do.'_

I shake my head and give it back to her, "that's weird I got one almost the same." I say and go over to my bedside table to pull out the letter. I pull it out and give to her, she looks down to read it,

_'Watch yourself now, not everything you were asked to do was done.'_

She hands it back to me and almost drops onto the bed.

KATNISS POV

A million things are going through my mind at once and Peeta sits and puts his around me. "Katniss, what is it?" He asks, "he knows Peeta. He knows," I say and stand up, "who knows what Katniss?" She sighs, "Snow knows Peeta. He knows that we didn't do the third task. It's my fault because he asked it of me and now you paid the price." I say and start to cry, "Katniss if you weren't happy doing that I wouldn't have let you continue in the first place." He tells me, "stop making excuses for me Peeta." I say and walk down into the kitchen, and he follows me. "I'm not trying to Katniss, I am only telling you the truth. Is that so bad?" I shake my head, "no but you are just saying that to make me feel better Peeta, I know you. You hate it when others blame themselves." I say, "so what do you want me to do? Agree with you, say oh yeah you're right it is your fault when I don't think that." He yells at me. "You don't need to yell at me. Look I'm sorry but this is ridiculous." I go to walk past him but it doesn't feel right. Suddenly he catches my arm, pulls me back and plants his lips on mine, nothing feels wrong about this now. I pull his head closer to mine and return his kiss even harder. Suddenly I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, I feel him grab my legs and sit me on the counter top. I grab him by the top pulling him closer to me. No words need to be said I just keep kissing and kissing him. I feel his hands run over my chest and clasp together behind my neck. I feel him lift my off the counter top and put my legs back around his waist holding me by my thighs. Suddenly he breaks the kiss from my lips and starts kissing my neck. I feel him walking upstairs and then put me down on our bed and moves back to my lips. I hope this night continues.

**Author Note: Please review. i will be writing a sequel and a new story soon with the Mortal Instruments. ENJOy**


	31. Chapter 31: A shock that causes tears

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 31

Katniss POV

I wake this morning surprisingly undisturbed by nightmares that tend to haunt me as the events from last night come rushing back into my head. I cannot describe what happened so I quietly shift out of Peeta's arms, walk into the bathroom, get in the shower, turn on the hot water and let it run over my body.

I grab the body wash, put it on the face washer and run it over myself. I slowly turn the taps off, climb out and grab a towel. I dry myself off wrap the towel around me and step back into the bedroom. "Morning," I almost drop the towel and I turn around. "Hi," I say to Peeta. "How'd you sleep, after, um, _last night?_" He asks and gives me a gentle smile. "Surprisingly ok thanks. How about you?" I ask and turn back to my dresser. "Pretty good thanks." He tells me. I open my draw and I feel his arm circle around my stomach and his lips land on my collarbone. "That's nice to get in the morning." I turn around and plant my lips on him. "Hmm, I am going around to mum and Prim today to help sort through old things, do you want to come?" I ask through whisper. "Sure, anyway I think you might have torn out a few of my stitches last night." Peeta tells me and I gasp still holding the towel to my chest. "Turn around and I'll have a look," I say and he does obediently. I lay a hand on his back and feel around. "Well it doesn't look like I have torn anything from what I can see but I did leave some long red marks from last night." He laughs, "well I did expect that." He turns around and runs a hand over my bare shoulder. "Come on, I have been out of the shower for about ten minutes and I'm still not dressed because of you." I tell him, "well then get dressed." He laughs and goes to have a shower.

I grab a black blouse, hunting pants and boots, along with my grey scarf and get dressed. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab the ingredients I need and start cooking. I hear the shower turn off and heavy footsteps going around upstairs. I think it's impossible for Peeta to walk lightly. I turn the stove on and pour the mixture into the pan. I turn around and see Peeta walking into the kitchen. "Good morning Katniss." Peeta says to me. "Hello," I say. "Mm, something smells good what are you cooking?" I smile, "I am attempting to make pancakes." I say. "Well if they smell really good I'm sure they will taste good as well." That's my Peeta always so generous. "Thank you, they're ready." I say. I put two pancakes on a plate with fresh strawberries and honey. I hand him the plate with cutlery in it and I watch him go and sit down. I put two pancakes on a plate with the same toppings and sat down with Peeta.

I watch his reaction and he set down the cutlery. "Are they ok?" I ask, he looks up showing no sign of emotion. "They are the best pancakes I have ever tasted." He tells me. I smile, "thanks. I think my cooking has slightly improved." I say and eat mine.

But the time we got over to my mother and Prim, they were up, dressed, hair and teeth brushed just waiting for us. "About time you two got here. I thought I was going to have to come and get you." Prim says as she lets us in. "Well that's a nice greeting." I say to her. I give her a hug and walk over to my mother. "Morning mum." I say, "morning Katniss." I feel Peeta's arm circle around my waist, "morning Ms Everdeen." "Morning Peeta, you know you don't have to keep calling me Ms Everdeen. It's fine for you to call me Jessica." I look up and she Peeta smile, "thank you, Jessica. So what did you want some help with?" He asks. "Well, I was thinking of cleaning out the extra things in Katniss's room and the attic, if that's ok." I sigh, "why wouldn't it be?" "I dunno. Katniss, are you ok? You look a little swollen." I take in a sharp breath and I feel Peeta stiffen. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I ask. "Just checking, now let's get started."

I walked into my old bedroom with Prim while Peeta and my mother went to the attic. I open the wardrobe while Prim pulls the sheets of the bed. I look inside and I find my father's hunting jacket, my old hunting boots, books and just old photos. "Um Katniss. Can I ask you something?" Prim says and I turn around, "sure Little Duck." She takes a deep breath and speaks, "um without getting personal did you and Peeta um, I am unsure how to put this, did you," I can she is struggling to get the sentence out but I understand enough to know what she is asking. "Yes Prim, we did." I say and she gives me a playful smile. "I knew it. When mum mentioned your lips were swollen I brushed it off but then I saw the mark on your neck and it gave me a hunch." I laugh, "ok then. But this is our little secret you can't tell Peeta I told you or mum ok? Mum can't know." She nods, "ok. I promise."

PEETA POV

I lift down old boxes from a shelf when one spills open from the bottom. I go to clean it up when I notice what the pictures are of. Katniss and I. I look through them (even though I should've asked). I find photos from the Victory Tour, the party at Snow's mansion, training from this year's games and I become very suspicious. "Excuse Jessica, I don't mean to pry but where did these come from?" I ask and hold up the pictures. She gasps and snatches them out of my hands. "Where did you get them from?" She asks, "the box they were in spilt in the bottom and as I went to pick them up I noticed what they were of. I'm sorry." She sighs, "Haymitch was becoming a little worried about you and Katniss, with what was going on with you two. When he saw Katniss smiling all the time around you and then during training just how she was around you. He sent them to me to try and make sense of them but to keep it from you." I nod, "I won't mention it to Katniss, I promise."

I finish packing my extra things into a box. Helping Prim with the linen to the laundry then we head upstairs to find our mother and Peeta coming down. "All done, you?" he asks. "Yes." I nod. "Well I think we should head home and you Prim have school tomorrow." I say. We say our goodbyes and head out the door.

The next few days seemed to drag on for ages. Peeta was working at the bakery to earn money that we don't need. I spend time hunting with Gale and we seem to be mending our broken friendship, suddenly I have the urge to vomit. I quickly get up, rush over to the bush and vomit up what I had for breakfast. "Katniss, are you ok?" I hear Gale ask. I walk back over to him and sit down. "Yeah, just something I ate for breakfast."

I head back home, stopping by the Hob to give some of my meat to Sae and the butcher to sell. As I walk back home I can't help but feel nauseous every time I smell something. I rush back home and into the bathroom to vomit again. I walk into the kitchen to find Peeta home sitting at the table reading. "Hey," I say as lightly as possible. I see him look up and come over. "Hey. How are you?" I walk over and put my arms around him. "I am fine, how are you?" I lie, "yeah good. So what was the go with me walking into our room and hearing you vomiting into the toilet?" I sigh, busted. "Probably just a bug." I shrug it off, "it'll go away soon." I can only hope it does because I don't want to jump to any conclusions that I don't want to be true.

Sadly the vomiting doesn't go away, "Katniss, let me stay home with you." Peeta pleads. "No Peeta. I'll be fine, anyway you don't want to get into trouble with your parents and I don't want to put up a fight with them." He nods, "but call me if you need me ok." I nod, "of course." I reach up and give him a kiss. "Have a good day." I say, "you too Katniss." I nod and he walks out the door. As soon as the door shuts I rush up to our room, go into the bathroom and open my draw. Right there in a little white and blue box is what I am looking for. I open the box, do what I need to do, lay the test on the counter and walk down to the kitchen giving it time to process. I fill a glass with water, grab a few dry crackers and get that down in five minutes without having it come back up. I slowly walk back upstairs into my room. I take a deep breath and walk into the bathroom. "Everything will be ok," I say pick up the test.

_POSITIVE_

I sink to the fall and cry out in anger. I have tears streaming from out of my eyelids. I rush downstairs, grab the phone off the wall and dial the bakery number. I listen to it ring until someone picks up,

_"Mellark Bakery, Rye speaking." I sigh in relief._

_"Rye it's Katniss," "Hi Katniss, what can I do for you?"_

_"Is Peeta there please?" "Yes sure, one second." Thank you" I say and wait for Peeta._

_"Hello?" "Peeta!" I almost yell, "Katniss what's wrong." "Um, I am not sure whether to call it a problem or not but something has come up." I hear him sigh._

_"Katniss, what is it?" I take a deep breath and tell him. "I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad."_

PEETA POV

I take in a sharp breath, "you're sure Katniss." "I am." "Ok, I will leave work. I'm coming home." I hang up the phone before she can say anything else. I walk into the back of the bakery and hang up my apron. "Just where are you going, your shift doesn't end for about another hour?" My mother asks making the others look up. "You don't need to know everything that happens in my life anymore. But if you must know I am going home. Something has come up that is more important than the bakery." I hear my father sigh and I see Rye smirk. "You are utterly ridiculous." My mother yells as I leave and rush home.

I run into the Victor's Village and burst inside to see Katniss in tears on the steps with a white thing in her hand. I walk over and pull her into my arms. "Why now?" She sobs. "I don't know Katniss?" "Peeta, we can't afford to bring a child into this, not this world. Not with the games, the rules, the murder."

KATNISS POV  
His grip on me becomes tighter. "I don't know why this happened to us but how about we go and speak to your mother about what we can do?" He suggests, "ok." I let him lead me out the door when I he a familiar voice. "PEETA, KATNISS!" I turn around to see Rye running towards us. We stop as he comes closer. "What is it Rye?" "I want to help with whatever this is. I don't want to be like mum who doesn't care or dad who is starting to not care. I want to help." I look up to Peeta who nods and I face Rye. "I'm Pregnant." I say. I watch his mouth drop open and stutter out words. "Y'you mmean, p-p-pregnant pregnant. The whole shebang." I nod. I feel him pull me into a hug. "That's great," he says as he let's go. I feel tears welling in my eyes. I turn around and put my arms around. "Katniss, go inside but just wait till we come in before you say anything till we are there ok." I nod and walk into my house (in a way.) "Mum, Prim are you home?" I yell out. "Katniss, I hear my mother say from the kitchen. "There's something you need to know." I say and walk through to her, "we just need to wait for Peeta and Rye."

PEETA POV

I face my brother. "I thought having a kid would be exciting?" He says, "look man so did I. But from what Katniss and I have gone through in the past and recent things she is scared. The games, Snow, everything. OK?" I say, he nods. "Now I understand. Things are harder for you guys." With that we walk inside to see Katniss sitting opposite from Jessica and Prim.

KATNISS POV

Peeta and Rye come sit either side of me, I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant." I see Prim smile but then her smile fades. As for my mother she sits there looking utterly stunned. "Really Katniss. As if now is the perfect time for a child." She scolds me. "Jessica, please try and understand this was a complete accident." Peeta says, I see her calm back down. "Ok, any questions." I break out into quiet sobs. "I have no idea what to do please help me." I say and cry in Peeta's arms. I hear my mother walk off and return. "Katniss," I look up and she hands me a little bottle with what sounds like tablets in it. "Take one each morning and night to help with the vomiting." "Thanks mum." I say. "I can't believe I get to be an aunt and you Rye an uncle." Prim says excitedly. "I can't believe it either Prim." I stand up and walk over to the turn. Before I leave I turn around. "If I need more help, which I probably will I'll be back." With that I walk out the door back home.

PEETA POV  
"Jessica, what do I do? She is scared to death for this child because what has been happening to us." I say, "all I can say at this point is keep her calm and not too much stress because that could lead to miscarriage." I nod. "Excuse me Ms Everdeen. Can I ask you something?" I hear Rye say. "Of course and please call me Jessica." "Thank you. Well I know this is massive to ask and I accept you answer regardless but would you mind if I moved in with you? I want to be around my family as much as possible. I hate my mother and my dad is being dragged down by her with her moods and attitude." I look shocked. "We would love to have you around Rye. We have a fresh clean room that is all yours." She tells him. I watch him stand walk over and hug her. "Thanks mum." I see Jessica blush. "You're welcome." "Well, I'm going to head back to Katniss and now it looks like you have some packing to do." He nods. "Thanks" I say and walk out the door. "Rye, come over for dinner tonight ok." He nods, "ok."

KATNISS POV  
I stand in the kitchen taking one of the tablets when Peeta walks in. "Hi," I say. "Hey," he says. Suddenly he swings me round and kisses me hard. "No….matter….what happens…..I will…..love you…..and….the baby…forever." He mumbles between kisses. I break the kiss and speak, "me too. I am just scared. I never considered having kids until we got married. But I thought if we did it would be a while away." He nods. "I know. Anyway, I'm cooking tonight and Rye is coming around and you will never believe what just happened." I become curious. "What?" I ask, "Rye just asked your mum if he could move in with them and they said yes." My mouth hangs open, "you're joking." He shakes his head. "I'm not. Now you go and get some sleep before Rye comes. You look like you have been up for hours and tiring yourself out." He tells me and lightly kisses me on the head. I turn around and shuffle upstairs. Before I even fall into bed I am already half asleep. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am consumed into the darkness made by sleep.

PEETA POV

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

I grab all the ingredients from beef stew and begin cooking when there is a knock at the door. I set the knife down and go to answer the door. I open it there in rage is my mother and my father (not so angry.) "You better have 1 good explanation young man." I shrug, "about what?" I ask. "About you suddenly leaving work early and Rye coming home saying he is moving in with the Everdeen's." I frown, "I don't have to say anything and the thing with Rye I have nothing to do with." "He's telling the truth." I peer over their heads and see Rye coming towards them, "you know Peeta was right all those months ago, the Everdeen's and Katniss has more kindness in their hearts than you ever will." I watch my mother and father storm off speechless. "Nice job bro, come on in." I welcome Rye inside. "Want to help me make dinner?" I ask, "sure man. What's for dinner?" He asks, "beef stew." "Yum." He says. "Where's Katniss?" He asks, "having a nap. I told her to, you should've seen her she looked beat." He nods.

KATNISS POV

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I walk up to the smell on beef stew. I wash my face and bolt downstairs and into the kitchen. "Boys, that smells amazing." I say and they look over, "look who woke up." Peeta says. "Oh shut up that is what you say to a child." I instantly run my hand over my stomach. "Come on. Dinner is almost ready." Peeta tells me. I go over and sit at the table. "So Rye I hear you are moving in over the road." I say. He nods, "I am. Your family is much nicer than ours." I laugh, "Rye they are your family. But I get what you mean." He nods. I hear the time go off and Peeta gets up. "Dinner is ready." "Want some help?" I ask, "no Katniss. You sit and take it easy." He tells me but I get up anyway. "Peeta I am only about a week pregnant. I don't have a giant stomach yet, so let me help." I hear Rye laugh, "let her help Peeta or god knows what will happen." I smile at Rye and mouth 'thank you.' Peeta hands me a bowl and I set it in front of Rye and Peeta comes over with the others. "This tastes great boys." "Thanks," they say. Over dinner we laughed and talked. I vomited a few times but not too many thank god. By the time Rye went home to Prim and my mum and Peeta and I settled for bed I was absolutely beat. I climb into bed and I put Peeta's arm around my waist. "I promise Katniss, no matter what you and our child will always be safe." "Thank you Peeta." I say and drift into sleep.

PEETA POV  
I wake up and check the time 2:17am. I grunt and go to roll back over when a scream comes from Katniss's mouth, "NO!" I roll her on her back and see tears pouring out of her closed eyelids. "Katniss, it's ok. Whatever it is it isn't real." I say. And shake her a little bit. "Peeta, please help her, please." "Katniss it's a dream, it's a dream." Finally the screaming stops and she wakes up. Before I can say anything, she rushes to the bathroom to vomit up anything she can. I walk in and hold her hair back. She turns to face me, "no but you, me, Rye, mum and Prim can know about the child at the moment, ok." She says. "ok." I say. I scoop her up in my arms and take her back to bed where I put my arms around her but this time her hand is next to me on top of our child.

_**Author Note: Dear Readers,**_

**_This story will end in the next few chapters, please review this story for me. i promise to write a sequel, i have already planned it for you plus a story with the theme: THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! YAY_**

**_Please Enjoy and keep reading._**

**_xx MyLove4HimIsReal_**


	32. Chapter 32: We have to leave

What I Really Need

CHAPTER 32

Katniss POV

1 Month Pregnant

Over the past month I have been throwing up more than I have in my life. To be honest I think I am freaking Peeta out a bit. Rye is coming over today to help me move some furniture into the nursery for the baby, even though the baby is a long way off I want to have the furniture in early, "Peeta, do you really have to work today?" I ask, while putting my plate into the sink. "I'm afraid I do. Even though mum and dad aren't talking to Rye, I still have to work." I sigh and out my arms around him and he puts his around me. "Ok, well I will be home all day with Rye." I look up and smile. "I know and make sure to take that tablet." I smile, "I took it earlier this morning. You don't always have to remind me, you know." Suddenly he has his lips on mine finding his way into my mouth. We back up against the wall, I jump up and sling my legs around Peeta's waist. I feel his hands grasp my thighs to hold me up when the front door opens. "Jesus Christ you two. Who already have a kid on the way don't give it a twin that'll be born a month later." Rye says as he walks in. Peeta sets me down on the fall and gives me a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." He tells me. "Bye," I say. "See ya Rye," he says and walks out as Rye walks over to me. "Well that was something I don't want to forget." He says. "Oh shut up." I say.

We walk into the kitchen and I make a cup of tea for both of us. "So how has it been living in a Victor's House?" I ask. "It's great. Your mum and sister are two of the nicest people on earth. I don't know why mum, dad and I didn't move in when we had the chance." I shrug as I walk over. "Some people prefer to stay in the place they started their lives in." I say. We chat a little bit and then begin to move the furniture from the living room upstairs. "I'll grab the basinet, can you grab the rocking chair please." I say, "sure thing." I grab the basinet and make my way upstairs and into the baby's room. I put the basinet in the far left corner and just admire Peeta's painting. I look around at the cream walls and the bright golden wall in the corner where the basinet is. I see Rye walk in with the chair. "Where would you like this?" He asks. "Just there," I say and point to the corner next to the window (left corner from where the door is). "Thanks, for helping me with this." I say and he walks over and puts an arm around my shoulder. "No probs, can I ask what made you decide on a yellow wall?" I turn my head to look at him. "We wanted something that could be used for both a boy and girl. I am convinced the baby is a girl though." I say and run my hand over my stomach, I can feel it getting a little curve from the baby growing. "Well whatever the baby turns out to be, it'll be lucky to have you and Peeta." I playfully punch him in the arm, "the baby will lucky to have you as an uncle." I say.

We spent the day just putting a few more things in the baby's room and decide to go get some lunch in town. I grab some money and walk out the door with Rye. "So where do you want to go?" I ask. "I'm actually not sure. For lunch I always just snuck something from the bakery but I doubt you want to go there and I don't think I am welcome." I sigh, "Rye you can't let your parents dictate how you feel. If you want to go to the bakery we can go to the bakery we can, besides Peeta will be there so if anything happens he will be on our side, ok." I say. "Ok Katniss." He says.

We walk into town and the direction of the bakery. "So what is the best thing to eat from the bakery?" I ask. "Hmm, ahh, Peeta's chocolate and raspberry pastry rolls. He bakes better then mum and dad." I laugh, "well that's good to hear." I say as we reach the bakery. "Please," he says and motions me inside. "Thanks," I say and walk. As Rye shuts the door behind him, Mr Mellark looks up. "What are you doing here?" He asks sternly. "We came to get some lunch dad." Rye says. Just then Peeta walks in. "Hey guys, good to see you here." Peeta comes over and wraps me in his arms. "How are you and the baby." He whispers. I take it his parents still don't know. "We are fine." I whisper back and kiss him on the cheek. "So what can I get for you?" He asks, "you got any choc and raspberry pastries mate?" Rye asks. "Sure do," Peeta walks back and pus some pastries in a bag for us and comes back and hands it to me. "How much Peeta?" I ask shoving my hand in my pocket for money. Before Peeta could speak Mr Mellark does. "That'll be $7:00 Miss Everdeen." I push past Peeta and hand him the money. "Please call me Katniss." I say but he shakes his head, "sorry but I prefer Miss Everdeen." I nod and walk back over to the boys. "My shift is almost finished so I will see you at home." I nod.

We left the bakery with a quickly goodbye and we head home eating the pastries. "You're right these are amazing." I say. "I know." He gives me a cheeky smile. "It's nice having an older brother." I say. "It's nice having two younger sisters." He says. He lost his older brother so now he is the oldest. Suddenly I hear a loud noise and I look up seeing hovercrafts appear. "KATNISS!" I hear Peeta scream. "Remember what Haymitch said," I nod and bang on the door. My mum opens it and nods. "Prim, get down here and grab your coat." Within minutes more hovercrafts arrive. Suddenly Peacekeepers start coming out of some of the hovercrafts but I see people climbing out of others. Prim and my mother race out to join us, suddenly a hovercraft lands above us urging us to climb up. Peeta and Rye go first but before I can climb up I hear a scream that I can't bear. "KATNISS!" I turn around to see a Peacekeeper taking Prim. "PRIM!" I scream and run towards her. "Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell. "Let her go!" I scream. Before I get any closer an agonizing pain goes through my stomach. I touch my stomach and look at my hand. It's covered in blood. I go weak in the knees and I fall to the ground. "Katniss," I feel Peeta's hands on my face and I see him in my blurred vision. "I love you." I whisper, "no Katniss. You're not going to die. You and our baby girl are going to live." He tells me but I can hear the disappear in his voice. "I wanted a girl too." I say. I feel his tears fall on my face and I slip away into nothing.

I slowly open my eyes to find myself staring at what I would call the top of the hovercraft. "Peeta," I say but it hurts. "Katniss, oh my god." I pull him down to match my lips. That's when it hits me. "Peeta, is she ok?" He has worry in his eyes, "it depends on the she you are referring to." I shudder, "our daughter Peeta. Is she ok?" He gives me a faint smile, "yes she is. Your mother made sure of it. But Katniss as for Prim she was taken." I see tears in his eyes. I nod and let tears stream from under my eyelids. "Katniss, I promise we will save her." I hold his hand to my cheek and nod. "Help me up please." I ask. He grabs my hands and slowly gets me to my feet. He leads me over to the door in the hovercraft and it slides open. "Katniss!" My mum exclaims and holds me in my arms. She let's go and I see Haymitch. I walk over and stand in front of him "Morning Sweetheart," before he can say anymore my fist collides with his face. "Ow, what the hell Katniss." I feel Peeta pulling me back towards him. "How could you let this happen, let Prim be taken by the Capitol and you Plutarch why are you in on this you work for the fricken Capitol." He nods, "I know. But I don't like the Capitol, we have been working on smuggling you two to 13 for months." I turn and cry into Peeta's shoulder. "Why are you crying? It isn't anything to be upset about." I look up and around. I see my mother go a shade lighter and Rye stiffen, "I have good reason." I say. "Fine sit." Haymitch says and we do. "You'll be expected to train and fill propos ok Katniss." I shake my head. "I'm not training," I mumble. "Really why not. Oh I know, because you are too head over heels for the boy, to upset over your sister," he just keeps going on and on until I can't take it anymore. I stand up and slam my hand on the table. "NO JERK, I'M PREGNANT!" I yell at him and he starts laughing until he notices the rest of us aren't, "oh you can't be serious. You couldn't have picked a better time to fool around could you." I blush slightly so does Peeta. "Did you all know about this?" Plutarch asks, they nod. "Did anyone else?" Peeta nods, "Prim did." He says. Haymitch sighs. "Haymitch we're here." Plutarch tells him. I looks at all of us, "welcome to District 13."

**Author Note: Hi ****_Guys,_**

**_Please review my story for me. I love knowing what you are thinking. Stay stunned for my next story Can I Protect You? And my Mortal Instruments story: Am I or Aren't I Safe?_**

**_Xx MyLove4HimIsReal._**


End file.
